Un amor para nunca olvidar
by sukichan08
Summary: Aveces una historia se puede contar de muchas formas. Aveces un momento puede ser recordado de distinta manera. Han pasado 10 años desde que Fuji y Tezuka se conocieron, y ambos, cuentan su historia...a su manera   ReViEwS
1. El comienzo

**Cap. 1 El comienzo**

Mi nombre es Tezuka Kunimitsu y estoy terminando mi último año en la universidad. Esta, es mi historia…no…nuestra historia.

Esto ocurrió hace unos años, 10 para ser precisos. Mi primer año en la secundaria Seishun Gakuen Seigaku, fue cuando lo vi por primera vez. La primera impresión que me dio fue de que era un chico como cualquier otro, para mí, nada especial, no sobresalía del resto. En ese entonces solo una persona me importaba, su nombre, ahora ya no vale nada, pero en aquel tiempo era todo para mí, Yamato-buchou.

Bueno, no nos salgamos del tema, él no tiene relevancia en esta historia. Ahora hablemos de aquel chico, Fuji Syuusuke, en esa época todavía no sabía cuanto llegaría a significar para mí.

Poco a poco comencé a tratarlo, al principio solo era afecto, compañerismo, amistad tal vez pero me di cuenta de que si era algo… su forma de jugar, su personalidad, su increíble sonrisa.

Pasaron dos años y yo no lo sabía…o mejor dicho…no quería aceptarlo. Ese año apareció la persona a la que le estoy más agradecido en este mundo…Echizen Ryoma, que por que le estoy tan agradecido??? Ja! Por que no debería de estarlo??? Pero bueno eso vendrá después.

Ese era mi último año en Seigaku y también mi último año como capitán, junto al sub-capitán y mi mejor amigo, Oishi Syuichiroh. La persona que siempre me apoyo y aún me sigue apoyando pues es el único con el que he mantenido contacto estos años…………………………

Hola soy Fuji Syuusuke, estoy aquí para contar una historia…necesito que alguien la escuche. Es la historia de mi vida, de mi primer y único amor.

Fue en mi primer año de la secundaria uno de los mejores en mi opinión, ese año me uní al club de tenis y ahí lo vi por primera vez… Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Desde el primer momento supe que era diferente, que tenía algo especial, su carácter me lo decía y en ese instante me decidí a descubrir que había detrás de esa misteriosa y penetrante mirada. Tal vez suene ilógico o tonto pero creo que fue amor a primera vista…mmmh… por lo menos de mi parte ha.

También ese año conocí a mi mejor amigo, un chico loco y un poco hiperactivo… un poco?!… por kami que estoy diciendo, debo haber enloquecido… demasiado hiperactivo. Kikumaru Eiji, siempre con una sonrisa y con un secreto pero shhhh no se los puedo decir… intentando conterse (muy tarde)… cual!!??...se los voy a decir wajajajaja…estaba enamorado de…chan-chan-chan…ni mas ni menos que de… el sub-capitán, Oishi Syuichiroh.

intervención de Eiji Syu-chan!!!!!!!!! Pero que estas diciendo!!!! Nyaaaa!! Estoy enfadado!!!... ruidos del estomago de Eiji … Pero te perdono si me das de comer…muero de hambre!! Nyaaaa!!...

Era un día como cualquier otro, los titulares corrían alrededor de las canchas porque yo se los ordene, y aunque no suene propio de mí, hacerlos correr era mi hobbie… me encantaba. Pero, ese día note algo…extraño, por así decirlo, mientras corrían, mi mejor amigo, Oishi, miraba de una forma peculiar a Kikumaru?!...en ese momento lo capte...Oishi se había enamorado…POR KAMI COMO SE PUDO ENAMORAR DE UNA PERSONA TAN!!… ehem… lo lamento continuemos la historia.

Después de la practica decidí hablar con el.

- Oishi necesito preguntarte algo, podemos hablar?? suena a declaración no?? - todos los titulares se me quedaron viendo con cara de what?!, en especial Eiji y Syuusuke que prácticamente me asesinaban con la mirada – Eh? Claro que podemos hablar Tezuka, espérame que me cambio – esa fue su respuesta sin percatarse de las miradas de todos.

Estábamos en los vestidores, solos, si claro como no, el equipo entero estaba afuera tratando de escuchar. Gracias a Kami la puerta y las paredes eran inaudibles. Y entonces se lo pregunté, sin rodeos, típico de mí como que alguien se quiere demasiado no?? - Oishi, estás enamorado de Kikumaru!!?? – En ese momento se puso más rojo que el cabello de su amado – etto… Tezuka…anno….ore… hai…!! º///º, c-como su-supiste?? – Porque te conozco – quería decirle "porque eres mi mejor amigo" pero mi orgullo no lo permitía.

Cuando salimos Oishi seguía muy apenado y no lo disimulaba así que todos con sus mentes tan "limpias" se nos quedaron viendo peor que antes….…….

Un día, al terminar las prácticas, Tezuka dijo algo que nos sorprendió a todos, yo estaba que no me la podía creer, no…estaba celoso, muy celoso. Pero claro lo disimule bastante bien. Sus palabras fueron - Oishi necesito preguntarte algo, podemos hablar?? – aún las recuerdo bien.

Pude notar en el rostro de Eiji…celos…esa es la palabra…pensé…. "Eiji…estarás enamorado de Tezuka??….no, no puede ser…entonces, OISHI!?!?!" Mi sonrisa se agrando, tenía una idea, tal vez alguien saldría herido…y si lo peor llegará a pasar…lo más seguro es que muerto, si ya se, yo con mis pensamientos inocentes.

Era demasiado, le dije a Eiji que me iba y éste me siguió. Ambos con las palabras de Tezuka retumbando en nuestras cabezas. Luego llegó el momento en que nos separábamos y nos despedimos…pero, no fue una despedida como las de siempre, Eiji, no estaba alegre, y para ser francos, yo tampoco. Eiji partió para su casa y yo antes de darme cuenta ya estaba fuera de una tienda de brujería. Así que decidí entrar, y compré un muñeco vudú…ja…alguien no viviría después de esto, pero parece que me estafaron, el muñeco nunca funciono.

Aún ahora, no sé de que hablaron ese día, nunca tuve el valor de preguntárselo, pero aún sigo con la duda… me pregunto si Eiji sabrá…EIJI!!!!...

Después de ese día y de las insistentes preguntas que nos hicieron Momo y Ryoma decidí ayudar a Oishi y juntarlo con Kikumaru, así aquellos dos nos dejarían en paz. Bueno, iba caminando hacia mi aula cuando choque con alguien, era Fuji, y parecía estar muy molesto. Se le cayó algo, lo levante e intente dárselo pero ya se había ido así que grité – Fuji!! Se te cayó tu…- muñeco vudú??!!, aún me pregunto para que lo quería, todavía lo conservo y su rostro se parece mucho a…ey ahora que lo noto se parece mucho a mí…que intenciones tenías Fuji??.

Bueno, continuemos, y así comencé a elaborar mi plan para ayudar a mi amigo. Primero observe un tiempo a Kikumaru, aunque hubo un tiempo en que creyó que lo estaba acosando o por lo menos eso pienso porque un día escuche a Momo diciendo le a Ryoma – nee Echizen?? De verdad crees que Tezuka- buchou esté obsesionado con Kikumaru-senpai – por esa razón decidí dejar el Plan A "observar a Kikumaru" atrás.

Mi plan B fue algo que no quisiera recordar, así que nos saltaremos, solo digamos que termine como un pervertido.

El plan C, el que quería por todos los medios evitar, pero al que inevitablemente tuve que recurrir…acercarme a Fuji y preguntarle acerca de Kikumaru, sus palabras al hacerle la primera pregunta fueron – Que acaso te gusta Eiji??...pues déjame decirte que no eres su tipo – entonces le tuve que explicar mi plan y así comenzamos nuestra primera alianza…….

nee...estuvo bueno no?? espero q les haya gustado...gomen si no fue del todo de su agrado pro soy nueva perdonenme la vida...regresare pronto...jane...

Ah.. y no se olviden d dejar sus reviews -

konichiwa!! - es mi primer fic...mi sis me ayudo a escribirlo... espero que sea de su agrado...zale lean!!! Ah y para que lo sepan los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen (que más quisiera) waa!!! pero bno no se puede hacer nada...


	2. Plan E Nace una nueva pareja

**Capitulo 2. Plan E, Nace una nueva pareja**

Después de ese día ocurrió algo mucho más extraño que antes, algo que me dejo con verdaderas ganas de matar a Tezuka. Trate de volver a usar el muñeco que había comprado pero no lo encontré, aún ahora no se donde quedo, que le habrá pasado??

Bueno, el caso es que Tezuka siempre estaba tras de Eiji, siempre mirándolo, siguiéndole y Eiji nunca se hubiera dado cuenta si no fuera por los comentarios de Momo y Ryoma. Los escuchamos hablando… - Nee…Echizen?? De verdad crees que Tezuka-buchou este obsesionado con Kikumaru-senpai?? – La reacción de Eiji fue – Nani?!?! – Pero la mía fue peor, mucho peor, la rabia…los celos, me hicieron hacer algo, que me pareció divertido y un poco cruel…pero se lo merecía.

Ese día después de las prácticas decidí jugarle una pequeña e inocente broma a Tezuka… le dije a Momo que Tezuka también me estaba acosando, pero que no se lo dijera a nadie. Como lo suponía, a los 10 minutos toda Seigaku, Fudomine y Hyotei lo sabían, ja! - Pobre de ti…Tezuka- fueron mis palabras en el instante en que te comenzaron a llamar…pervertido.

Unos días después Tezuka fue a hablar conmigo, me ilusione…pero la felicidad me duro muy poco, pues empezó a hablar solamente de Eiji. Era como entre enojo, tristeza y decepción. Simplemente no pude evitar que mi tono de voz sonara a reclamo, como si fuera mi novio, en mi respuesta se notaron un poco los celos…bueno vale mucho…demasiado.

Después Tezuka intento calmarme, supongo que pensó que estaba protegiendo a mi amigo, cuando por fin lo logró, me explico su plan, que por cierto era un tanto incoherente, para unir a nuestros 2 mejores amigos.

Casi me sentí mal por lo que hice…casi, eso demuestra lo mucho que me importaba Tezuka. Y así fue como formamos una alianza. Acepte por tres razones:

1. Para que Tezuka dejara de acosar a Eiji.

2. Para ver a Eiji feliz.

3. Para estar más cerca de mi buchou.

Bueno, empezamos con el Plan D, por que según el, ya había hecho los primeros tres y no habían funcionado. Lo más gracioso fue cuando me explicó su Plan B, ja! El decía que por ese plan lo empezaron a llamar pervertido, si tan solo supiera que fue mi culpa jejeje, bueno mejor que se haya quedado con esa idea.

El plan D consistía en convencer a Oishi de que se le declarara a Eiji…yo sabía que eso obviamente no iba a funcionar, Oishi no es de esos. Pero aún así acepte. Y oh Sorpresa! Adivinen que, estaba en lo correcto. Oishi intentó decírselo pero simplemente… se desmayó, ja! fue tan divertido, le saque una foto…jaja y la publique en internet jajajaja

Ahora tocaba mi plan, el plan E, Tezuka no se cansó de repetirme que no quería hacerlo, pero si quería mi ayuda tendría que aceptarlo, así que finalmente lo convencí.

El viernes en la noche decidí hacer una fiesta de disfraces en mi casa, Tezuka se veía tan sexy vestido de conde osea vampiro suspiros …..ehem etto… ese no es el caso… que lastima que no le saque una foto…ehem… ya continuemos!

La fiesta empezó. Primero llegó Taka-san, el era un astronauta… después llegaron Inui y Kaidoh, Inui venia de Motociclista, ésos, de los rudos… Kaidoh…ehem…como olvidarlo… hawaiiana jajajajajajajaja.

Un rato después aparecieron Momo y Ryoma, bueno mejor dicho Momo jalando a Ryoma pues éste no quería venir. Momo estaba disfrazado de pirata y Ryoma, ganó el premio al mejor disfraz, estaba vestido de osito… con su colita y sus orejitas kawaii Yo, como pensaba en el bien de Ryoma, lo hice disfrazarse así. Bueno la verdad es que lo amenacé con mostrarle a Momo una foto de el besando a Kaidoh (ehem… yo "accidentalmente" empuje a Kaidoh ese día)

Era tan divertido ver a Momo celoso, por que todos estaban tras Ryoma de lo bonito que se veía y además de todos modos le mostré la foto… pobre de Kaidoh…sufrió mucho…

Al final llegaron Eiji y Oishi, claro que Eiji retrasó a Oishi. Oishi venía de Principe azul, yo también eleji su traje…era todo un complot, y Eiji, creo que todo mundo se imagina de que venía no? Exacto, de gato.

Yo?? pues yo venia de Ángel…yo quería uno más terrorífico, ya saben esos que vienen con sangre incluida, pero Tezuka me dijo que el de ángel se me veía muy bien y yo, como buen idiota le hice caso por que estaba embobado con el.

Bueno sigamos con el plan. Era sencillo meter a Eiji y a Oishi en mi habitación y quitarles la luz. Le advertí a Oishi que si no se hacían novios no los iba a dejar salir de ahí.

Primero le dije a Eiji que en mi cuarto había una sorpresa para el y conociéndolo no tardó mucho en ir a buscarla, luego le avisamos a Oishi que Eiji ya estaba arriba, Oishi entró y Tezuka y yo los encerramos con llave. Lo que Oishi no sabía, ni tampoco Tezuka es que iba a quitar la luz de la recamara.

Después de que los dejamos encerrados, bajamos y propuse un juego inocente, el de la botella. Ryoma se besó con Momo, duró muchísimo, después le tocó con Kaoru, tuvimos que amarrar a Momo para que no se metiera, Inui parecía tranquilo, pero cuando termino obligo a Ryoma a tomarse uno de esos deliciosos jugos que solo él sabe hacer.

Después vino lo mejor, me tocó besarme con Tezuka, mi primer beso, aunque el de Tezuka no. Duró poquito pero me sentí en las nubes hasta el traje me combinaba.

Comenzamos la fiesta, bailamos, jugamos y después Oishi me marcó al celular…pero fingí que no lo había escuchado, para mi desgracia después le marcaron a Tezuka, esos dos ya eran novios. Aún ninguno de los dos me ha querido decir como fue que se hicieron novios, ja algún día lo averiguare wajajajaja.

Recuerdo que esa noche Tezuka se quedo hasta tarde para ayudarme a recoger, platicamos y luego de la nada, nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse, estábamos apunto de besarnos…pero, sonó el teléfono, era Mizuki.

Ese incidente lo agregué a la lista de las razones por las cuales odio a Mizuki, que por cierto siguen en aumento. Cuando "accidentalmente" le colgué, Tezuka me dijo que se tenía que ir. Y así fue, ese día se fue jeje.


	3. La cita

**Cap.3 ****La cita**

La alianza con Fuji fue… muy extraña, sus ideas fueron demasiado sádicas.

Hizo una fiesta de disfraces para juntar a Kikumaru y a Oishi, ya que mi plan no funcionó TT.

Fuimos juntos a comprar nuestros disfraces, le dije que se veía lindo con el disfraz de ángel pero la verdad solo se lo dije para que no comprara el traje que él quería, era demasiado…como explicarlo…diría sádico, pero la verdad es que se queda corto, era mucho…muy…al puro estilo Fuji. ay si como no, si bien que te gustó verlo vestido de angelito Bueno en esa fiesta nuestros amigos se hicieron novios, no sé como… que habrá pasado en ésa habitación, aquel día. se los dejó a la imaginación 

Al terminar la fiesta me quede ayudándolo a limpiar, tardamos horas intentando quitar el jugo de Inui de la alfombra, ya que cierto chico vestido de osito lo derramó cuando salió corriendo al baño.

No sé cómo pasó, pero de pronto nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse, mejor dicho el mío al de él, no sé si estaba borracho o simplemente fue un impulso, pero ahí estaba yo apunto de besarlo. De repente sonó el teléfono interrumpiéndonos, era Mizuki. Al principio pensé "Arigatou Mizuki ¡!" Pero horas después, ya estando en mi casa me arrepentí por no haberlo hecho y el Arigatou Mizuki lo cambie por Mizuki…shine!

Después de ese día, algo cambió entre nosotros, éramos más…cercanos. En ese tiempo pensé que simplemente había sido por todo lo que había pasado con él, intentando juntar a nuestros amigos y aún después de lo que casi pasa quería seguir negando lo que sentía.

Un día sucedió algo extraño

-Tezuka te gustaría ir al cine conmigo- Fuji…me había invitado a salir!?. Quería decir que si pero… de mi boca salió un… -No- Me sentí tan tonto, porque rayos había dicho que no! Quería arreglarlo con un "perdón quise decir si" pero mi boca volvió a hablar por si sola –No puedo, tengo una cita- Porque estaba inventado cosas? Fuji solo abrió sus azules ojos y se fue…

Poco después Fuji regreso y me dijo algo aún más extraño –Tezuka, que crees acabo de conseguir una cita- Sentí una puñalada –Ahora podemos salir los cuatro nee? – y ahora que quería decir que no… mi boca me traiciono nuevamente –Si, claro- Necesitaba una cita… y pronto.

Todo el día estuve pensando a quien invitar pero nadie se me ocurría. Entonces la vi, era era! Ryusaki Sakuno!... Definitivamente había enloquecido, salir con esa?! –Ryuzaki-chan?- Porqué ella? No lo sé pero ahí estaba parada y yo estaba desesperado – eh? Tezuka-senpai- respire profundamente y se lo dije – te gustaría salir conmigo? – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y tímidamente dijo –anno…h-hai…- y se desmayo. No tuve más remedió que llevarla a la enfermería.

Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, decidí armarme de valor e ir a hablar con él, pero por alguna extraña razón cada vez que intentaba decirle algo, las palabras simplemente no salían o llegaba alguien, a quien después le hacia alguna travesurita inocente, uno terminó en la enfermería pero…yo no tuve nada que ver…bueno la verdad es que si jejeje

Entonces lo invite a salir pero su respuesta me dejo con ganas de mandar a alguien más a la enfermería. Después de escuchar sus tan frías palabras no dije nada y me fui.

Quería venganza y la quería ya, así que fui con un chico de primero y lo invite a salir, claro que con mis encantos no pudo decir que no. Después fui con Tezuka y le dije que yo también tenía una cita y que saliéramos los cuatro. Dijo que si… ja no sabía lo que le esperaba a su cita.

Rato después vi algo que no me gusto era… Tezuka cargando en sus brazos a… Sakuno Ryuzaki! En ese momento me pregunté "Será ella? No, no puede ser, nadie saldría con ella y mucho menos Tezuka " pero al parecer me había equivocado Tezuka si saldría con Sakuno.

Esa noche fuimos al cine, mi pareja creo que se llamaba Saito, no lo recuerdo bien, el chico era lindo y no estaba nada mal… pero no era Tezuka.

Había escuchado que Sakuno era miedosa así que decidí escoger una película de terror ja. Entramos a la sala y Saito y yo nos sentamos en la orilla de la fila. Estire mis pies pero no vi que Sakuno venía (sí, claro) así que se tropezó, yo me asuste al sentir que algo me golpeo y mi refresco fue a dar "accidentalmente" en su trenzuda cabeza. Miré a Tezuka en forma de burla, pude notar que le había divertido aunque su rostro mostraba la misma seriedad de siempre. Se ofreció a comprarme otro refresco y yo como me podía negar…jeje

El día de la cita. Fuji eligió una película de terror, típico de él. Cuando entramos a la sala, hizo que Ryuzaki tropezara y le tiro el refresco encima, claro que lo hizo parecer como si hubiera sido un accidente, pero yo se la verdad. Me divirtió un poco, bueno la verdad es que mucho.

Necesitaba salir, así que me ofrecí a traerle otro refresco. Ya estando fuera antes de ir por su refresco fui al baño, no podía contener más la risa. Primero cheque que no hubiera nadie más en el baño y después me ataque de la risa, por primera vez una persona me había hecho reír de esa forma. Después fui por su refresco y regrese a la sala. La película ya había comenzado.

Me senté entre Ryuzaki y Fuji. Ryuzaki parecía…muy asustada, ja de seguro había sido culpa de Fuji.

Mientras Tezuka había salido por mi refresco, yo me quede muy tranquilito como lo que soy un niño bueno, bueno vale tal vez una travesura…o dos…bueno muchas! Jeje. M e aproveche de que Tezuka no estaba y le avente palomitas a Sakuno y la asuste una que otra vez, saque un hielo del refresco de Saito, no pude resistirme, se lo metí en la espalda. Gritó a más no poder, jajaja casi nos corren del cine, pero gracias a mis encantos nos dejaron quedarnos.

Tezuka regresó con mi refresco, era de uva, mi favorito yummy…Eiji! Me traes un refresco de uva!!... jeje continuemos.

Pensé que la idea de la película de terror había sido muy bueno, pero la trenzuda esa solo abrazaba a Tezuka, ahora si como le hace Kaoru, fshhh! Jeje. No pude evitarlo tenía que hacer algo, así que fingí asustarme y abrace a Tezuka y de alguna forma hice que la soltara y me abrazara a mi….

aparición de Eiji Toma Syu-chan aquí tienes tu refresco..-mmm gracias Eiji, eh? Pero si esta vacio- - A si eso… es que me dio un poquito de sed en el camino, pero no te enojes yo te quiero mucho… Nyaa Fuji que vas a hacer NOO!!... esperemos que Eiji siga vivo 

Ryuzaki me estaba abrazando, era molesto, pero…en una parte de la película que realmente fue la parte más feliz de toda la película, Fuji comenzó a abrazarme…Fuji asustado?!... ja creo que le daba miedo la felicidad, pero tenía que aprovechar, así que disimuladamente hice que Ryuzaki se soltara de mí y abrace a Fuji. Estoy seguro que le mandó una sonrisa burlona a Ryuzaki.

Al terminar la película Ryusaki sugirió ir a un restaurante que a ella le gustaba mucho pero quería que fuéramos nosotros dos solos, parece que Fuji no escucho y dijo – vamos, me gusta mucho ese restaurante, tienes buen gusto Sakuno-chan – lo dijo en tono burlón. Así que subimos a mi convertible blanco, como mi raqueta, me gusta mucho blanco…ehem continuemos, Fuji tomó ventaja y se sentó en el asiento de adelante, a lado mío. El camino fue animado, bueno para nosotros dos, Fuji hizo que Ryusaki casi cayera del auto, le dijo que por la calle iba pasando un artista famoso, no recuerdo bien a quien dijo, el punto es que Ryusaki casi se avienta de no ser por Saito que la detuvo. Escuche a Fuji decir, en voz baja, "Saito, por que no dejaste que se aventara". Yo solo…seguí conduciendo.

En el camino casi hago que Sakuno se aviente del coche, pero Saito… la detuvo TT…Bueno al llegar al restaurante pensé "Es el peor restaurante al que he venido" Queria irme, pero no podía dejar que Tezuka sufriera jaja. Era un buffete. Al sentarnos en la mesa volví a estirar mis pies y que creen que paso…exacto se volvió a caer. Me pare y decidí ir por mi comida, la verdad no había nada picante ni nada que me gustara pero tenía que comer algo. Así es que tome mi comida y me dirigí a la mesa cuando ya casi llegaba, una piedrita salió de la nada y me tropecé, lo único que dije fue – lo lamento mucho Sakuno-chan no fue mi intención – le había tirado la comida encima. Jajaja le tome una foto y la publique en internet.

aparición de Eiji Syu-channnn!! Ya me perdonaste!! – Si, Eiji ya te perdone- Nyaaa! Encerioo!! Entonces me desamarras! – Claro Eiji, nada mas termino de regar mis 1450 cactus…… Waaaaa!! Syu-chan….

Ya en el restaurante, Fuji hizo que Ryuzaki se cayera nuevamente y después le tiro su comida encima Fuji dijo que una piedrita lo había hecho tropezarse y por eso le tiro la comida. Si, claro que iba a hacer una piedra en un lugar así. ¬¬ Luego de quien sabe donde Fuji saco su cámara y le tomó una foto, días después la encontré en internet.

La comida no fue muy buena, pues las miradas de muerte entre Ryusaki y Fuji no pararon, mejor dicho de Fuji hacia Ryuzaki. Fuji aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacerle alguna broma.

Estaba empezando a hartarme de todo eso y creo que Fuji lo notó por que la dejo en paz. Después un silencio se apodero de los cuatro, el chico con en el que venía Fuji lo rompió diciendo –Fuji-senpai, puedo hablar contigo – Fuji y el chico salieron del restaurante.

Me quede solo con Ryuzaki hasta que decidí ir a ver porque aquellos dos tardaban tanto.

Noté en Tezuka algo de molestia por lo que le hacía a Sakuno, así que decidí dejarla tranquila. No quería que Tezuka se enojara.

Saito me dijo que si podía hablar conmigo al principio pensé "Querrá terminar conmigo y luego me acordé de que nunca anduvimos" que tonto no?

Me sorprendió tanto lo que me dijo, sus palabras fueron –Fuji-senpai…anno…gomen… Sakuno-san me gusta- Estuve a punto de reirme en su cara pero tenía que controlarme así que con una de mis típicas sonrisas le dije –No importa, ahorita me llevo a Tezuka, ve por ella.-

Yo sabía que no iban a durar mucho así que le dije a Tezuka que fuéramos por un helado enfrente. A los dos minutos vimos al pobre chico salir corriendo del lugar, me reí bajito pero Tezuka me escucho y me pregunto, no me quedo otra alternativa que explicarle.

Tezuka ofreció llevarme a mi casa y yo con un plan en mente acepte, lo más divertido fue que a Tezuka se le olvido que Sakuno seguía en el restaurante, jaja tuvo que pagar la cuenta, creo que no llevaba dinero.

En el camino a casa se me cayó una tachuela y la llanta del coche de Tezuka se poncho, que, que estaba haciendo con una tachuela? Jaja eso no lo pueden saber, es uno de mis secretos. Bueno el punto es que quedamos parados "casualmente" en mi mirador favorito desde donde se veía toda la ciudad y las hermosas estrellas. Y entonces…

Cuando estaba llevando a Fuji a su casa se nos poncho una llanta, encontré una tachuela en el piso, que hacia una tachuela ahí?!

Quedamos en un mirador, donde la vista era hermosa. La noche era perfecta y por segunda vez… mis impulsos me traicionaron, tomé a Fuji de la cintura y acerque mi rostro al suyo, en ese instante me olvide del mundo, solo estábamos él …y yo. Nuestros labios se acercaban cada vez más…y entonces…


	4. Una pelea   o dos?

**Cap. 4 Una pelea??...O dos??**

Estabamos ahí, Tezuka y yo, bajo el cielo de aquella noche, en aquel hermoso mirador. Tezuka me acorralo, yo me encontraba entre su auto y él, poco a poco me tomo por la cintura, cada vez veía su rostro más cerca del mío, podía sentir su respiración que comenzaba a sonar agitada e irregular, sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, nuestros labios se rozaron, me sentía emocionado y un poco nervioso, el beso estaba cerca, muy cerca, y entonces…

-Syu-chan…eres tu?? – Estaba tan cerca de hacer mi sueño realidad y me tenían que interrumpir – Eiji?? – en ese momento, aunque fuera mi mejor amigo tenía unas enormes ganas de matarlo y mentalmente ya estaba planeando mi venganza, pero después se acerco y la luz del faro lo iluminó, note lágrimas y tristeza en su rostro, estaba sufriendo (por primera vez estaba sufriendo y no había sido mi culpa….jeje…que mal -)… me di cuenta de que había estado llorando largo rato, sus ojos estaban hinchados y un poco rojos. – Lo siento no quería interrumpir- Dijo eso y se dio la vuelta pero lo jale del brazo… y lo bese… fue un beso tan apasionado….. y Tezuka…Tezuka se puso muy celoso y lo golpeó….. jaja se lo creyeron es que no pude resistir pero no, como lo besaría si es mi mejor amigo….Bueno en que estábamos – Eiji que te pasa?? Por que lloras?? – lo único que pudo decir con voz quebrada fue – Oishi…- y se desplomó en llanto, nunca lo había visto así, estaba llorando y muy enserio, lo primero que pensé fue "Creo que iré otra vez a la tienda de brujería…Oishi muahahaha…"

Antes de que pudiera acercarme a consolarlo Tezuka interrumpió – Fuji, vamos los llevo a tu casa y así hablan tranquilos – Pero Tezuka, la llanta – cuando me di cuenta ya la había cambiado, supongo que aprovechó el tiempo, que velocidad no?? Jeje..

Aparición de Eiji nee syu- chan llegó un paquete para ti, puedo ver que es?? – No, eiji mejor vamos a comprarte un helado- uuuu!!! Helado, helado!!! Aparición de Oishi Chicos?? Están ahí??...mmm que será esta caja… (Abriéndola)…mmm…Es un libro…. "Como hacer que las personas se crean cucarachas"… EH?? PARA QUE QUERRA ESTO FUJI!!! Mejor me voy….

Y entonces… - Syu- chan, eres tu??- Kikumaru llegó llorando, al parecer había tenido una pelea con Oishi, pero no importa cuanto Kikumaru insistiera, prefería mil veces escuchar la versión de Oishi que la de él.

Los lleve a casa de Fuji y después me dirigí a la mía. En la puerta de mi casa me encontré a Oishi, lo invité a entrar, en mi casa no había nadie. Al principio un silencio inundo toda la habitación, pero después me atreví a preguntarle sobre Kikumaru, me cambió el tema, preguntándome acerca de mi "cita". Le conté todo y se rió… y después me dijo – Como pudiste salir con Ryuzaki!?!?! – Oishi pero no sabía a quien más invitar… - Como que no sabías a quien invitar!!!... con tantas chicas y chicos tras de ti, por que ella?? – mmm… tenía razón, como se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle?

Aunque pareciera que se estaba divirtiendo, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, lo sé porque soy su mejor amigo, así que le volví a preguntar- Oishi, que pasó con Kikumaru?? – Tezuka…Eiji… se enojo conmigo- Si eso ya lo había notado, pero por que, que le hiciste…o mejor dicho que te hizo? – Y ouch!, lo que me dijo, me dolió – Es que Eiji pasa mucho tiempo con Syuusuke, siempre esta con él, lo abraza, en todas sus clases, en el almuerzo, nuestro tema de conversación siempre es el mismo, Syu-chan esto, Syu-chan aquello, no podía soportar más los celos, Tezuka- Y así me contó lo que había pasado…

-------FLaSh bAcK-------

Se puede ver a dos chicos paseando por un lugar desierto del parque. El hiperactivo de Kikumaru estaba saltando de un lado a otro, pero Oishi estaba más serio que de costumbre.

-Eiji, puedo hablar contigo?- Dijo Oishi - Claro que sí, de que quieres hablar, de lo mucho que me quieres, de a donde me vas a llevar mañana…blablabla – Empezó a hablar – NO Eiji, es enserio- Al oir esto Kikumaru dejo de brincar – Eiji, no crees que pasas mucho tiempo con Syuusuke?- Nani? Pues claro que si… es mi mejor amigo Nya!!! – soltó Kikumaru- PERO SIEMPRE ESTÁS CON EL!!! CONTÉSTAME EIJI QUE ES LO QUE SIENTES POR EL!!! DIME LA VERDAD!!! – le gritó Oishi sin poder contenerse más – OISHI QUE TE OCURRE!! ACASO ME ESTÁS PONIENDO A ELEGIR ENTRE TU Y MI MEJOR AMIGO!!! ERES UN…!!! TE ODIO!!! – le contestó Kikumaru – Yo no dije eso Eiji- pero Eiji ya no lo estaba escuchando pues ya se había ido corriendo- EIJI….ESPERA…ESCUCHAME!!!!

-------ENd FLaSh bAcK-------

Estábamos ya en mi casa, hace rato que Tezuka nos había dejado, pero Eiji aún no podía hablar, aún no paraba de llorar, lo único que seguía repitiendo una y otra vez era…Oishi baka… Oishi baka…

Después de ofrecerle una nueva pasta de dientes y unos dulces importados de Alemania, se decidió a contarme todo. – Es que… Oishi…snif… se besó con una tipa… - QUE!?!?!?!, Eiji, estás seguro, es enserio?? – No nya!!... La verdad es que…snif… Oishi me puso a elegir entre tú y él…nya!! Syu- chan, me perdonarías…snif…si… lo eligiera a él – me dijo Eiji, aún con lágrimas en los ojos – Que?? Eso es aún peor a que si se hubiera besado con una tipa…..y…NO, no te lo perdonaría….NUNCA!!!- le contesté, la verdad es que estaba enojado, como se atrevía Oishi a decir eso?

Al día siguiente decidí ir con Oishi, iba a "platicar" con él, sobre lo ocurrido con Eiji, que por cierto seguía en mi casa, según él no quería irse porque no quería encontrarse con Oishi en la calle. Bueno llegué y toqué el timbre.

Oishi abrió la puerta, y sin pensarlo dos veces le solté un puñetazo, pero nunca llegó a su destino, pues Tezuka, que también venía llegando, me sostuvo por detrás. Y con su fría e inexpresiva seriedad de siempre me dijo –Que crees que haces…Fuji?- no pude contenerme más, así que me voltee y le grité –HIZO LLORAR A EIJI, SE LO MERECE!!- no se si me sorprendió lo que me dijo o la forma en la que me lo dijo pues nunca había gritado –FUJI!, QUE NO LO VES, TODO ES CULPA TUYA!- no dije nada solo le solté una cachetada que me dolió hasta el alma y corrí –BAKA!...- fue lo único que dije, por alguna razón las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar.

Al día siguiente me dirigía a casa de Oishi, mi sorpresa fue encontrar a Fuji apunto de golpear a mi mejor amigo, así que lo detuve, me dijo que él se lo merecía por haber hecho llorar a Kikumaru, entonces no se que me pasó, jamás había reaccionado de esa manera, honestamente no se si fue por defender a mi amigo o por los celos que sentía – FUJI!, QUE NO LO VES, TODO ES CULPA TUYA!- Fuji me bofeteó, la verdad no me dolió tanto el golpe, me dolió por que Fuji había sido el que me había golpeado.

-Tezuka, estas bien?- Oishi me hablaba, pero yo apenas y lo escuchaba, seguía en shock…no podía creerlo, Fuji… me había golpeado??…

Pasaron los días y la escuela, las prácticas eran demasiado incómodas, si Fuji no salía con sus sarcasmos, salía con una de sus bromitas pesadas, como aquella vez en que después de salir de las regaderas, a Oishi y a mí, nos escondió la ropa… suspiros … y no les quiero contar como terminamos saliendo… o tal vez cuando llenó el termo de Oishi con el nuevo jugo de Sadaharu… terminó en la enfermería… tardó cuatro días en regresar a Seigaku.

Ya era demasiado, tenía que hablar con él, estaba actuando demasiado infantil…tenía que encontrar la forma de hablar con el, sin salir herido. Al terminar las prácticas le dije –Podemos hablar, FUJI!- ignorando totalmente a Kikumaru –no - su respuesta no me dejo otra opción que jalarlo a los vestidores, cerré la puerta y comencé a hablar, tranquilo, como siempre, no quería explotar esta vez.

-Fuji, deja de actuar tan infantil- INFANTIL!!...INFANTIL OISHI!!- Fuji no grites y además, que quieres decir con eso- LO QUE ENTENDISTE, OISHI ES EL INFANTIL. POR QUE PONE A EIJI A ESCOGER ENTRE EL Y YO!-eso realmente me sorprendió -nani?, de que hablas, Oishi nunca dijo eso- SI CLARO! COMO TU AMIGUITO SOLO TE DIO SU VERSION, LE CREES!- entonces me quite los lentes y dije –Fuji, realmente le crees a Kikumaru?- se quedo pensando un momento y luego note como sus ojos comenzaron a irradiar fuego –EIJI!!!- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo, cuando llegó a la puerta se paró y volteó hacía mí –gomen…Tezuka- regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas, que me dejo en las nubes.


	5. Cena,rosas y una lluvia de estrellas

**Cap. 5 Cena, rosas y una lluvia de estrellas**

Fuji se fue, conmigo ya estaba todo bien pero por su expresión, Kikumaru no lo estaría. Pasaron los días y el nombre de Fuji no dejaba de dar vueltas por mi cabeza… Por alguna razón Kikumaru no había ido a las prácticas…ni a la escuela…¬¬

Oishi todavía estaba triste, al parecer Fuji se había encargado de Kikumaru pero no de juntarlos nuevamente. Así que ahora yo…OTRA VEZ! tenía que hacerlo de Cupido… con lo mucho que me encantaba, sí…claro, por lo menos esta vez no tendría que lidiar con las locuras de Fuji…

Se me habían ocurrido varias ideas pero la mejor idea surgió en cuanto vi aquellos ojos azules que combinaban perfectamente con esa hermosa sonrisa…que me estaba pasando…parecía como si todo mi mundo dependiera de el…me perdí en su mirada…-buchou…-me llamaba Echizen pero no lo escuchaba –buchou…- y así continuo hasta que –BUCHOU!!!!!!!!!!- me saco de mi mundo…-buchou, Oishi-senpai te está buscando…-entonces fui a buscar a mi amigo –Tezuka! Ahí estas, te he estado buscando por todo Seigaku, Tezuka necesito que me…-lo interrumpí diciendo –Oishi, tengo una idea para que tu y Kikumaru estén bien de nuevo… - y así le conté mi idea…

El plan era sencillo y a prueba de errores…cena, rosas y una lluvia de estrellas. Pero como mi amigo era y sigue siendo un poco tímido y Kikumaru…bueno digamos que Kikumaru no ayuda mucho, decidí no dejarlos solos ya que podían arruinarlo. Así que tuve que sacrificarme e invitar a Fuji. sacrificarte?..ja si claro pudiste haber ido solo…o con cualquier otra persona 

Entonces fui a hablar con Fuji –Fuji, quieres salir conmigo hoy en la noche?- aun no puedo creer que lo haya dicho –ehh?, Tezuka…lo siento pero… tengo una cita…- mi mundo se arruino en ese momento… -nani?! Con quien?! òó- no pude evitar sonar como novio celoso –mmm…contigo - y otra vez mostró esa hermosa sonrisa…

En la tarde, después de los entrenamientos acompañe a Oishi a una florería muy famosa, pero también muy cara, pues él quería comprarle a Eiji las flores perfectas y más hermosas. Tardó un momento pero al final se decidió por un hermoso arreglo que traía rosas violetas con una pequeña cinta de seda de un tono más claro. Oishi me aconsejó que yo también le llevará unas a Fuji, al principio me negué pero terminé aceptando, busqué un poco pero luego las ví… eran perfectas para él, era un ramo de rosas blancas pero también tenía algunas rosas azul claro, como sus ojos, entrelazadas y llevaba una pequeña cinta, también de seda, pero de un color plata. Simplemente eran hermosas.

Me fui a mi casa con el ramo, llegué, me metí a bañar, me arregle con lo mejor que tenía, después salí hacia mi coche y deposité las rosas en el asiento del copiloto, iba a encender el auto pero me tuve que regresar a la casa por mis llaves, pues las había olvidado de tan nervioso que me sentía, si…yo…Tezuka Kunimitsu, estaba nervioso.

Esa noche pase por Fuji como a eso de las 8:02 con 6 segundos, toque el timbre pero Fuji todavía no estaba listo así que su madre me invitó a pasar. Mientras lo esperaba llego su hermana y me empezó a interrogar –Así que… eres el novio de mi hermano?? – º///º - que? Eh? No… - que clase de pregunta era esa, pero las que seguían eran mucho peor… - Entonces hoy te le vas a declarar a mi hermano? - /// - eh? - …. – Vi las flores que estaban en tu auto, son hermosas, seguro que con eso mi hermano te da el sí – Había escuchado bien!?!?! – Es que..yo… – En eso Fuji me salvó la vida – Tezuka, ya estas aquí, hace cuanto esperabas? –Gracias Fuji - No mucho, ehh…Fuji, nos vamos?

Antes de salir de su casa, su hermana me guiño el ojo y me dijo – Buena suerte Tezuka-kun- toda esa familia está loca. Caminamos hacia el auto y le pedí que cerrara los ojos, que estirara las manos y que esperara ahí. Fui por las flores y las puse en sus manos – Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Fuji – Los abrió lentamente y una sonrisa aún más hermosa se formó en sus labios. Antes de que dijera algo me subí al auto – Vamos, es tarde – aunque sabía perfectamente que íbamos a ser los primeros en llegar. Ya estando en el auto le dije – Fuji, mejor regrésate por un suéter, va a hacer frío – Fuji solo me sonrió y dijo – Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka, ya viste el clima?, es obvio que no va a hacer frío – Al decir esto se abrazó a las rosas y dijo – mejor dime a donde vamos – no dije nada y encendí el auto – mmm…tezuka… ?-

El lugar al que íbamos era un pequeño parque que se encontraba a la orilla de la ciudad donde no había tantas luces, por lo que la lluvia de estrellas se podría ver en todo su esplendor. El viento soplaba, pero de una manera dulce y cálida. Ni Oishi, ni Kikumaru habían llegado aún. De la cajuela de mi coche saqué una manta, que era sobre la cual íbamos a cenar. Fuji la colocó bajó un árbol de sakura y sacó una canasta de comida que él había preparado para los cuatro. El viento comenzó a soplar un poco más fuerte y el cabello de Fuji ondeaba de una manera increíble, además de que las flores de Sakura del árbol también volaban a su alrededor, era una imagen perfecta, pero que no pude apreciar mucho, pues Oishi ya había llegado.

Se notaba muy nervioso, y vaya que lo estaba. En una mano traía las flores para Kikumaru y en la otra traía un pequeño gatito de peluche color rosa, que traía un cascabel en el cuello. Venía bien vestido pero… - Oishi, mmm...traes la camisa al revés- Le dijo Fuji con una sonrisa – eh?? º///º cierto…mejor me la pongo bien, espérenme aquí – Al decir esto se fue tras de un árbol.

A cada minuto Oishi se veía más y más nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro y Kikumaru, él aún no llegaba, eran las 9:58 y se supone que la cita era a las 9:30. Finalmente como a eso de las 10:04 llegó Kikumaru, en cuanto lo vio, Oishi fue hacia él con las flores y el peluche. Kikumaru sonrió, empezó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas y abrazó a Oishi como si no lo hubiera visto en años. Oishi estaba feliz y le regresó el abrazo. Después de la conmovedora escena nos dispusimos a cenar. La comida de Fuji era simplemente…deliciosa, era comida típica japonesa, pensé que iba a estar más picante pero estuvo muy bien, todos hablábamos muy animadamente, bueno en realidad sólo éramos Fuji y yo, pues desde que se reconciliaron, Oishi y Kikumaru estaban abrazados y besándose y se decían cosas tiernas, fue demasiado, así que me juré que jamás saldría con ellos después de una de sus peleas.

La lluvia iba a comenzar a las 11:00 y la hora casi llegaba, entonces Oishi dijo – Tezuka, Fuji, lo sentimos mucho pero ya nos tenemos que ir – luego Fuji hizo una pregunta muy indiscreta – AH? Tan temprano, se puede saber a dónde van?? – Lo dijo con una sonrisa un tanto burlona – Eh?...etto…anno º///º º///º...TAXI!!!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo – Emm… Oishi, por aquí no pasan los taxis – le dije tranquilo a mi amigo – ehmm… bueno ya nos vamos – y así los dos desaparecieron tomados dela mano.

Después de que se fueron Fuji me dijo – Vaya, creo que nos dejaron solos, mejor nos vamos no?- se paró y caminó hacia el auto. Entonces lo detuve por el brazo y le dije- Fuji, No quieres ver la lluvia de estrellas? – Fuji estaba totalmente sonrojado, se veía tan kawaii, pero eso no le impidió mostrar sus ojos, acompañados de una sonrisa que no había visto hasta ese momento, era tan cálida que no pude evitar sonreir – Etto… claro que si/// - Así que nos volvimos a sentar y esperamos el espectáculo. La lluvia comenzó y no sé como pasó pero mi mano estaba sobre la suya. El viento se volvió frío y Fuji comenzó a temblar, así que sin siquiera pensarlo me quite la chamarra y la puse sobre sus hombros. Él al sentirla la tomó y se cobijo con ella. No pude evitarlo, adoro siempre tener la razón, así que le dije – Baka, te dije que te trajeras un suéter – Se lo dije de una forma tierna y que nunca pensé que podría usar. Nuevamente se sonrojó y me dijo – Tezuka…- pensé que me iba a decir que me amaba o algo así – se están robando tu auto- Lo dijo con una sonrisa, como si no le importara- qué?!?- me levanté y corrí hacia mi auto y oh sorpresa! Estaba intacto. Quería matarlo, pero no por el coche, sino porque arruino un momento muy romántico. Cuando me dirigía hacia él tropecé y caí sobre él.

Por tercera vez nuestros labios se tocaban y la lluvia de estrellas complementaba el momento. Estábamos tan cerca del beso cuando… - interesante… estos son muy buenos datos – de la nada apareció Inui con su libreta verde – Continúen con lo que hacían, hagan de cuenta que no estoy aquí – Fuji estaba molesto y dijo – Mira Tezuka, ese de allá no es Kaoru besándose con otro tipo? Que no era tu novio Inui?? – fue divertido ver a Inui salir corriendo hasta donde "supuestamente" estaba Kaoru – jeje…es tan inocente…se la creyó!! – casi me da un tic en el ojo…casi – Fuji…me das miedo – no quería ser su enemigo – ahh si?...porque – y todavía se atrevía a preguntármelo.

Me levante y le di la mano para que el también lo hiciera, la lluvia ya había terminado, así que le dije –Es tarde, te llevo a tu casa – y me dirigí al auto –tarde? Tezuka, pero si es tempranísimo, además, le dije a mi mamá que llegaría como a eso de las 3 am – 3? Pues que quería que hiciéramos tanto tiempo – mmm… mañana tenemos escuela – en el fondo quería seguir con el pero… - Tezuka… - abrió sus hermosos ojos y fue entonces cuando me resigne y dije - suspiros entonces que quieres hacer? – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – pues…no muy lejos hay un karaoke – ……. – karaoke? – como se le ocurría, yo… en un karaoke – si ya sabes, esos donde cantas – cantar? Yo? – mmm… bueno… - tengo que admitir que canto muy bien – entonces vamos! – dijo Fuji y subimos al auto… me hizo conducir hasta el karaoke…

A pesar de todo, de que ya fuera más de media noche, al estar al lado de Fuji me sentía tan bien…tan feliz… tan completo, pero aún así algo me estaba preocupando. Fuji me saco de mis pensamientos – Tezuka… no es que quiera interrumpir tus pensamientos pero… hace una cuadra nos saltamos el karaoke – en ese momento le di al coche un giro de 180 grados, nunca creí que yo podría hacer eso, porque simplemente no era como yo – Tezuka cuidado!! Casi nos matas, no lo vuelvas a hacer!!...aunque debo admitir que fue divertido… jeje- lo dijo con una sádica sonrisa – eh? Lo siento, no estaba pensando – y esa era la verdad – si ya me di cuenta, dime, en donde tenías la cabeza?? – me lo dijo sonriendo pero parecía un poco molesto – no importa, ya llegamos – se lo dije al momento que estacione el auto afuera del karaoke.

Entramos y por la hora ya casi no había nadie aunque abría las 24 hrs –wow es todo para mi…digo para nosotros jeje – definitivamente cada vez Fuji me daba más miedo. Lo vi mirando una máquina de baile – Tezuka no quieres bailar un rato – la respuesta salió así, sola ni siquiera la pensé – no – cantar era una cosa…pero bailar! – mmm como quieras yo bailare…sin ti –sonó a reproche, pero no me iba a vencer – está bien, yo te veo – Abrió los ojos como indignado pero no dijo nada y se fue a bailar… lo hacía bastante bien. Duro un rato hasta que se cansó así que luego me jalo del brazo hacia una de las salas para cantar. –ya que no quisiste bailar, ahora te toca cantar – me dio el micrófono en la mano – mmm… mira creo que ahora si se están robando mi auto, ya me voy – se lo dije con una voz tranquila y serena, como siempre, pero… era Fuji – mira, si te atreves a salir por esa puerta empiezo a gritar que me estas violando – la verdad no quería comprobar si se atrevería a hacerlo, así que me quede – mmm… - Fuji se dio la vuelta para poner la canción eligió la de Song for lover por si no saben es de hungry heart wild striker, esta hermosa!! Era eso o que empezara a gritar así que cante – wow!! Tezuka, cantas muy bonito – ya lo sabía pero no se lo dije – mmm… Fuji, ya vámonos, es tarde – la verdad es que ya me había dado sueño – mmm está bien - subimos al auto y ya íbamos en camino a su casa, tenía uqe admitirlo mela había pasado muy bien, incluso con sus amenazas.

Iba pensando en mis cosas, estaba muy preocupado por… - Tezuka!! Mira a tu izquierda!! Son Eiji y Oishi!! – en efecto eran ellos… acababan de salir de un hotel, Kikumaru caminaba algo raro y la verdad no quería saber porque. Me pase de largo y fingí que no los había visto, una vez más me sumergí en mis pensamientos, la lesión de mi brazo izquierdo me tenía muy preocupado, la lesión que se suponía curada, estaba cada vez peor.

Ryuzaki-sensei me habló sobre una clínica donde podía rehabilitarme, me dijo que si quería curarme y regresar con todas mis fuerzas para los nacionales era necesario que fuera. Lo único malo es que estaba en Alemania. El simple hecho de alejarme de mi equipo no me gustaba, no, mejor dicho, de Fuji… -Tezuka, ya llegamos, gracias por traerme – me baje del coche para acompañarlo a la puerta y otra vez el me hablo – Me divertí mucho, enserio… - luego se paró de puntitas y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y después me sonrió, una sonrisa dulce y sincera y nuevamente no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Tezuka – Tenía que decírselo así que lo tome por la muñeca, el al sentirlo giro a verme – Fuji… - las palabras no salían – Tezuka que pasa… - desvié mi mirada para evitar el contacto con sus ojos - …me voy a Alemania en una semana… - Fuji hizo un movimiento brusco para soltarse de mi agarre, caminó hacia su puerta, la abrió y la azotó.

Paso la semana y Fuji no me había dirigido la palabra. Todas las practicas y en el comedor solo podía mirarlo a él y a pesar de su sonrisa sabía que estaba triste. Un día me di cuenta de que Echizen noto como miraba a Fuji, sin embargo no dijo nada. Le comenté a mi equipo que me iba a Alemania y deje a Oishi como capitán hasta que yo regresara. El día había llegado, mi vuelo salía a las 8 pm.

Todo el equipo se había tomado la molestia de ir a despedirme, bueno…casi todo, faltaba uno, faltaba Fuji, no sé porque pero me dolió tanto no verlo ahí.

Espere lo más que pude pero el…no apareció, así que me subí al avión, quería llorar pero no podía permitírmelo. Pensé que solo me importaba porque lo consideraba mi amigo o tal vez, no quería ver la realidad.


	6. Alemania un lugar lejano

**Cap**** 6 Alemania…un lugar lejano**

Esa noche fue increíble, Tezuka logró juntar a esos dos, además pase mucho tiempo solo con el pero lo mejor de todo fue su sonrisa, esa fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír…y dos veces! Pero no todo lo bueno termina bien, al llegar a mi casa Tezuka dijo algo que realmente no me esperaba –Fuji me voy a Alemania – reaccioné de una forma que no debí, una forma egoísta, después de todo era para rehabilitarse, pero me dolía tanto la idea de separarme de él, que no quería aceptarlo.

Pasaron dos semanas y el día de su partida había llegado, su vuelo salía a las 8:00pm pero yo…. había decidido no ir, no quería verlo subir a ese avión y alejarse de mí. Eran las 7:00pm, quería que ese día pasara lo más rápido posible, pero el universo estaba en mi contra, los segundos pasaban como horas, no lo podía soportar… a las 7:50pm un impulso me hizo salir corriendo de mi casa en dirección al aeropuerto, ahora rogaba a kami que algo detuviera ese vuelo. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, mis pies ya no podían más pero yo seguía corriendo, tenía que verlo… Tezuka… incluso le quite a un niño su bicicleta, en otras circunstancias me hubiera reído de la cara que puso, pero no podía distraerme…Tezuka, tenía que llegar a él. Llegue al aeropuerto, pero Tezuka… Tezuka estaba subiendo al avión, le grité con todas mis fuerzas pero no me escucho, subió al avión y se fue…Si hubiera llegado tan solo un minuto antes…

Caí de rodillas, sentía un nudo la garganta y las lágrimas…las lágrimas no cesaban, mojaban mi rostro, no me importaba que me estuvieran viendo, lo único que había en mi cabeza era él... Me sentía tan mal, tan tonto, me sentí impotente, no pude decirle que lo sentía, no pude decirle adiós, no pude decirle hasta luego, en ese momento mi mundo se partió en dos... sentí una mano en mi hombro, por un momento me llene de alegría, pensé que era él, pero era imposible, lo había visto abordar ese avión – Syu- chan… Cupido se fue… – era Eiji, lloraba pero estaba haciendo su drama – iba a contestarle pero mi vista se nublo, me sentía mareado, ya no estaba pensando y…

Desperté… "un sueño?" me pregunté, no, no era un sueño, estaba en el hospital, me había desmayado. Ahí frente a mí estaba todo el equipo y se me quedaban viendo como si fuera un bicho raro, pues claro con la escenita que había armado en el aeropuerto quien no lo haría, pero nadie decía nada, supongo que sabían que si llegaba a escuchar algo acerca de lo sucedido, su vida se convertiría en un infierno, así que todos se mantuvieron a raya….a no… lo olvidaba, alguien se llevo el premio mayor. Pues con sus indirectas como - nee? Momo-senpai tu me dejarías ir tan lejos de Japón? – o tal vez ésa de – A lo mejor Tezuka-buchou conoce a alguien en Alemania del que se enamore profundamente y le quite esa manía de ponernos a correr, no lo crees así Kikumaru-senpai? – òó no, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso ese niño definitivamente sufriría… y no sería poco.

Fue una hora demasiada larga que incluso hizo que una venita apareciera en mi frente, pero al fin todos se fueron, casi todos. Ryoma se quedo otro rato, según él para no dejarme sólo y empezó a hablar más de lo que jamás había hablado – Fuji-senpai, Momo-senpai se me declaró el día de la lluvia de estrellas, sabes, ahora somos novios – bla bla bla bla la verdad no lo estaba escuchando hasta que – Es bueno luchar por lo que quieres y más aún si es por la persona que amas – que?! Ese mocoso me había dado una lección de vida! – Fuji-senpai… - Estaba enojado pero aún así sonreí – Qué pasa Ryoma? – si decía algo más Momo se quedaría viudo antes de casarse – Mada mada dane…. – Eso fue lo último que dijo, se dio la vuelta, bajo su gorra y metió sus manos a los bolsillos, caminó hacia la puerta pero antes de irse volteo y sonrió con prepotencia. Me había dado un buen consejo, lo sabía, pero aún así… sufriría

Llegué a Alemania, era un lugar hermoso, simplemente magnifico, pero algo no estaba bien, estando en un lugar tan mágico, me sentía vacio, me hacía falta él – Fuji… – su nombre salió inconscientemente de mis labios, alcé mi mirada al cielo y no pude evitarlo, una lágrima comenzó a correr por mi mejilla, sí, yo, Tezuka Kunimitsu estaba llorando…

Me sentía mal pues él no había ido a despedirse, pero no entendía el porqué… pronto las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, pero no me importó, me fui caminando por las calles de Alemania, a pesar de no conocerlas, caminé un buen rato; hacía frío, mi rostro y mi ropa estaban empapados, pero me daba igual, ni siquiera lo había notado. Mi mente estaba lejos, en Japón, con Fuji… seguí caminando, sin rumbo, hacia donde mis pies me llevaran, pensando sin poner mucha atención en lo que hacía, choque con alguien – Lo siento – fue lo único que dije. Era una chica, le calculaba más o menos mi misma edad, no era muy alta, piel blanca, ojos grandes y verdes, cabello rubio, largo y amarrado en dos coletas, lo que más me sorprendió es que ella iba llorando.

La miré y le dije – estas bien, te hice daño? – ella volteo a verme y simplemente movió la cabeza diciendo que no. Note que estábamos enfrente de un café y la invité a entrar. La verdad no sé porque lo hice. Se limpió las lágrimas con su chamarra y dijo – si… gracias… - Entramos y pedimos dos cafés latte, sin proponérnoslo comenzamos a platicar como si fuéramos viejos amigos. Su nombre es Arabelle, y digo es porque aún somos buenos amigos, lloraba porque se había peleado con su novio, era un año menor que yo, 14 años. No sé como pero de pronto comenzó a llamarme Kuni-onii-chan.

Y así llegó la 1:00 am, la lleve a su casa y después me dirigí al centro de rehabilitación, entré a mi cuarto, me metí a la ducha, acomode mis cosas y me dispuse a dormir un rato, soñé con él…

Pasaron los días, poco a poco me fui haciendo más amigo de Arabelle hasta comenzar a verla como una pequeña hermana. Le ayudé a reconciliarse con su novio, aunque tuve que ayudarla a ponerlo celoso… por que yo?... como que eso de Cupido ya se me estaba haciendo una costumbre.

Como a los 2 meses de estar en Alemania recibí un correo, de Oishi, decía que Seigaku había ganado contra Rikkaidai y que iban a venir a visitarme. Estaba feliz, pero no creía que él fuera a venir.

Esa tarde quede de verme con Arabelle, le comenté que mis amigos vendrían desde Japón a visitarme, ella se entusiasmo, incluso más que yo y me dijo que quería conocerlos. Dos días después los fui a recoger al aeropuerto y Arabelle insistió en acompañarme, llegamos mucho más temprano, el vuelo llegaba a las 6 de la tarde, así que comimos en una cafetería cercana.

Arabelle me dijo – Kuni-onii-chan estoy muy emocionada, quiero conocerlos a todos, mmm como se llamaban… no lo recuerdo…. Bueno quiero conocer a ese Fuji del que tanto hablas – y comenzó a dar saltitos en el asiento como si fuera una niña pequeña – Arabelle…. – todos se nos quedaron viendo, aún me pregunto como puedo soportarla si es un clon de Kikumaru en femenino…. Ya iban a ser las 3 nos apresuramos pero para nuestra sorpresa nos dijeron que un loco intentó secuestrar el avión y que por eso se había retrasado. Me preocupé – Fuji… llega a salvo… - lo dije en voz alta – ehh? Kuni-onii-chan está enamorado… - y empezó a gritarlo y cuando digo gritarlo es que todo Alemania lo escucho! Y comenzó a dar saltos al puro estilo Kikumaru alrededor de mí, de nuevo la gente se nos quedo viendo… en serio no sé como la aguanto… - Arabelle sentémonos a esperar – así que me senté e intente ignorarla.

Pasaron dos meses y no había visto a Tezuka, tenía que ir a visitarlo pero cómo?... Le dije a Oishi que teníamos que ir a darle la medalla del campeonato porque él se la merecía. El día llegó estaba tan emocionado que casi no pude dormir y me levante a las cuatro de la mañana. Rayos tenía que hacer algo en ese tiempo, pero recordé algo que no quería - A lo mejor Tezuka-buchou conoce a alguien en Alemania del que se enamore profundamente y le quite esa manía de ponernos a correr, no lo crees así Kikumaru-senpai? – esa frase retumbaba en mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez… y si había pasado?…no, no lo creía Tezuka nunca fue tan sociable, decidí que era mejor no pensar en eso, así es que empecé a planear mi día con Tezuka, y la venganza contra Ryoma, jeje… claro que me ocupé tanto en el día con Tezuka que me olvidé por completo de Ryoma.

Nos quedamos de ver en Seigaku a las 7:00 de la mañana, ya que nuestro vuelo salía a las 8:00 y teníamos que estar temprano en el aeropuerto. Cuando llegué ya estaban todos, solo faltaba uno…Ryoma… se había quedado dormido, llegamos al aeropuerto a las 7:55 y resulta que el niñito todavía quería ir al baño, lo íbamos a golpear cuando recordamos algo… el avión era privado// cortesía de ore-sama //

Subimos al avión y eso… no era un avión, era una sweet presidencial que volaba…-WOW!!! Oo- gritaron en coro Momo y Eiji – Yo pido el jacuzzi!!!- grito Momo eufórico- No!!, no se vale no lo había visto TT – le contestó Eiji con lagrimitas en los ojos – Ochibi a dónde vas?- cambió de pronto el humor de Eiji – A jugar tennis, hay una cancha allá – tenía razón, había incluso una cancha, en un AVION!!!... que como la metieron?? Pregúntenle a Atobe – EHHH!!!! Kya!! YO JUEGO!! – dijo Eiji muy emocionado – Oishi!!! Vamos a jugar con Momo y Ochibi!!! – de verdad era muy raro – emm!!! Yo no …. Esta silla da masajes muy ricos!!! – Momo ya estaba en otro mundo - Syu- chan…- me dijo Eiji con una cara de gatito – Está bien Eiji, pero con una condición – solo sonreí y me acerque a Inui, le dije algo en secreto, Inui inmediatamente se fue a la cocina…a la cocina??...que hacia eso en un avión???...

Comenzamos el partido, al principio íbamos ganando, claro, conmigo en el equipo quien no, porque la verdad Ryoma no ayudaba en mucho, después me aburrí y empecé a jugar mal, así que perdimos 6-4. Entonces apareció Inui y le dio a Ryoma un galón de su nuevo jugo especial y me dio otro a mí. Después le dio una jarra a Oishi y una a Eiji – Syu-chan por qué??- me dijo Eiji casi llorando – porque yo puse la condición - le contesté como si nada – Y si no te la tomas te voy a dar también un galón – interrumpió Inui – Esta bien… - A los diez segundos había tres personas tiradas en el piso y yo como si nada… Ryoma agonizando me dijo – Fu..Fuji – senpai p-perdiste…a-a pro…pósito cierto? – con una sonrisa y mis ojos abiertos le contesté – Si, me la debías – después solo se desmayo.

Después de eso el avión se volvió muy aburrido, Ryoma estaba dormido y Momo, también; Inui le hablaba a Kaidoh acerca de las probabilidades de no sé que cosa y él parecía muy interesado…aja, claro…Taka-san miraba las nubes, y Oishi y Eiji, como siempre, demasiado acaramelados. Tuve una visión muy fea…Tezuka y yo en una situación así, eso era demasiado y me dio un escalofrío. Estaba muy aburrido, pero recordé algo, había traído la serpiente de mi hermano porque él me dijo que Zizi (la serpiente) quería conocer otro país, así que me la llevé…

---En Japón---

Yuuta estaba como loco – Mamá, nee-chan, no han visto a Zizi, no la encuentro por ningún lado!!…waa!! TT – Mizuki apareció de la nada- vamos Yuuta cálmate – Yuuta se asustó y le gritó- Tu de donde saliste?!? – Mizuki lo vio y sonrió – Syuusuke se la llevo – Yuuta estaba furioso – Aniki…..

----------------

"Accidentalmente" abrí la jaula de Zizi y ella salió, quería dar un paseo, pero todo salió mal, Zizi estaba demasiado amaestrada, así que solo me hice un recordatorio mental "comprar una anaconda come titulares de Seigaku." Después se volvió aburrido otra vez, así que decidí ir a ver a los pilotos.

Entré a la cabina – Hola que hacen? – ninguno de los pilotos volteó a mirarme – Volando el avión, regrese a su asiento – hice como que no escuche lo último y les dije – Ahh!! Y porque hacen eso?? – les pregunté inocentemente – Porque si no se cae el avión- me dijo el copiloto, y parecía molesto- Ah..se ve divertido, me dejan intentarlo? – en ese momento volteó el piloto y me dijo – NO, no puedes, no tienes licencia y esta prohibi… - lo interrumpí – un millón, diez mil yenes, un millón veinte mil yenes… - abrió los ojos enormemente – siéntate, no es tan difícil, mira esta es la palanca de… - me empezó a dar las instrucciones, después decidí jugar un poco, aceleraba, bajaba la velocidad y en eso Oishi entró – Oigan que es lo que pasa por que volamos tan extra…Fuji, que haces ahí? Acaso tu estas volan… AHH!!! –hice una pequeña pirueta que ví en la tele, y como me salió tan bien decidí hacer otras: un triple giro mortal, gire el avión 360º, me estaba divirtiendo mucho – MAI DAI, MAI DAI, UN LOCO SECUESTRÓ EL AVIÓN, AUXILIO!!!! Oo - gritó el piloto por la radio, así es que le di un poco del jugo de Inui que me quedaba, se convulsionó , también escuche una conversación fuera de la cabina – mm… Oishi-senpai, que está pasando?? – preguntó un adormilado Ryoma – Lo que pasa es que Fuji… - Ryoma interrumpió al subcapitán - ah ya no me digas, Momo- senpai, ponte el cinturón de seguridad, va a ser un vuelo largo, buenas noches – luego escuché que Momo le gritó – Que?? Ryoma, como puedes dormir tan tranquilo en esta situación!!!!!- yo solo me reí y a lo lejos divisé la pista de aterrizaje.

Aterricé el avión, era muy bueno para esto Interrupción de Eiji – Ehh?? Syu-chan que yo recuerde lo aterrizaste en medio de la carretera, además!!! Casi nos matas!!!!- Bueno, bueno, hubo un pequeño accidente y perdí una de las rueditas, así que aterricé de emergencia en la carretera, y casi chocó con una pipa de gas…dije casi… Bajamos de emergencia y arreglaron la ruedita porque todavía no llegábamos a Alemania, estábamos en Austria. Ya no me dejaron conducir el avión…que crueles. Un rato después llegamos finalmente a Alemania. Iba bajando del avión y el piloto me gritó- Eyy!!! Chico!! Mis billetes!!!- me di la vuelta y le entregué un montón de billetes- Gracias - le dije con mi sonrisa y corrí – Que??? EYY, ESTOS SON BILLETES DEL MONOPOLI!!! Òó Me ESTAFASTE!!!- jeje…solo reí bajito y baje lo más rápido que pude…

Ya estando fuera del avión lo vi… ahí estaba él… después de no haberlo visto por tanto tiempo…estaba tan feliz, hasta que la vi a ella…

Vi el avión aterrizar… por que el avión tenía la cara de Atobe?!... Todos bajaron del avión, excepto él, pensé que no había ido y sentí un vacio, después bajó corriendo, me alegre, ahí estaba. Todo el equipo de tennis tenía el cabello desordenado y parecían un poco asustados, menos Ryoma que parecía más dormido que despierto y Fuji que mostraba aquella bella sonrisa que me volvió loco por completo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Arabelle ya se me había adelantado – Nee? Nee?, Kuni – onii-chan, el quien es?? Y el??- señalo a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo, y cuando llegó a Fuji – Ahh?? A ti si te conozco, tu eres Fuji – san, no?? Verdad que estoy en lo correcto, es que Kuni – onii- chan siempre está hablando de…. – la interrumpí, no podía dejar que terminara esa frase – Arabelle… - ella me miro sorprendida pero entendió – Bueno, bueno… entonces no quieren conocer la ciudad, de verdad es hermosa, y les puedo enseñar todo… si???... o ya se quieren conocer el cuarto de Kuni-onii-chan, sabían que él es un gran tenista, es muy fuerte… es el mejor onii-chan del mundo a que si??, ne? Kuni-onii-chan enseñales tu Tezuka Zone, apuesto a que se van a quedar sorprendidos…vamos, vamos, que me dicen??- A todos les resbaló una gotita en la frente excepto a Momoshiro que realmente parecía muy emocionado… - Tu…tu …tu – Momoshiro señaló a Arabelle –Eres…eres….Candy cierto?? De Candy Candy…y Terry??, yo te veía en la televisión cuando era pequeño, pero que bien te conservas, me das tu autógrafo….- Ahora el equipo ya no miraba a Arabelle, miraban a Momoshiro.

Ella solo comenzó a reír y dijo – jajajaja….no puedo soportarlo…de verdad creíste que yo era…jajaja…mi estómago…- Los demás también comenzaron a reír y Momoshiro se quedo con cara de "ooops". Después Arabelle comenzó a decirles no se que cosa acerca de la ciudad y una fuente y un perro, pero no se callaba, no sé como puede hablar tanto sin que le falte el aire, Kikumaru se me acercó y me dijo – Nee? Buchou… no crees que ella habla demasiado, es muy hiperactiva - ¬¬ me le quede viendo, que acaso no se daba cuenta de que él era igual.

Fuji interrumpió la entretenida conversación de Arabelle – Lamentó interrumpir, pero no nos has dicho quien eres y que haces aquí, y porque parece que conoces a "Kuni-onii-chan" tan bien?? – cuando dijo eso, volteó a verme y estaba molesto – Fuji…- No pude terminar porque Arabelle me tomo del brazo y dijo – pues mira yo soy Ara…- Fuji interrumpió nuevamente y dijo – sabes que no quiero saber – salió del aeropuerto, tomo un taxi y se fue, lo seguí pero no pude alcanzarlo, seguramente pensó que Arabelle y yo…

No entendía porque me sentía así, porque sentía la necesidad de explicarle todo, cuando regrese Arabelle ya se había presentado con todos. Nos fuimos al centro de rehabilitación, pues mi equipo se iba a quedar ahí. Esperamos un rato para ver si Fuji regresaba pero no volvió, así que decidimos salir a pasear por la ciudad. Ya estando en la ciudad, Inui, Echizen y Momoshiro se perdieron…ah no también Kaidoh.

Regresamos ya muy en la noche al centro, después de haberlos buscado por todos lados, Fuji aún no volvía, nos quedamos un rato viendo la televisión y ya como a media noche él volvió – Fuji, donde demonios te habías metido???- Fuji me miró con sus enormes ojos azules y me dijo – Tezuka, eso no te importa, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, tú ya no eres mi capitán…con permiso me voy a dormir- eso me dolió, porque me había hablado de esa forma??...estaba seguro que el equipo iba a hablar de lo sucedido, pero Arabelle me salvó la vida- Nee? Nee? Chicos porque no jugamos un poco a las cartas, verán como los dejo limpios!!! Jaja – parece ser que mi equipo se emocionó – Nya!! Está bien ya verán! -

Arabelle me señalo y dijo – Kuni-onii-chan tu no juegas, eres demasiado bueno en esto!!! Si juegas yo pierdo y si yo pierdo NOOO! –Kikumaru le siguió – Nyaa! Ella tiene razón, si buchou juega, nos dejas en la ruina, como la última vez, tuve que irme caminando hasta mi casa porque me dejaste sin dinero!! – después de esto ambos se abrazaron y empezaron a reír como locos, si no lo supiera juraría que son hermanos, aunque no se parecen en nada…

Pero no me importaba no jugar, en ese momento solo algo me tenía preocupado…Fuji, por que me había hablado de esa manera? No lo podía entender, cuando acorde Arabelle ya había dejado a todos limpios, Kikumaru estaba llorando en un rincón, sin dinero, sin playera y sin su raqueta, le gritó a Arabelle – Nyaa! La próxima vez tu tampoco juegas!! TT – El único que seguía en el juego era Momoshiro, pero también iba perdiendo, corrección ya había perdido

– Pido la revancha!! – gritó y Arabelle le respondió – Y ahora que vas a apostar, ya te quite todo ya ni siquiera traes pantalones… jajaja – Momoshiro pareció pensárselo un momento y después señalo a Echizen – Lo apuesto a el!! No puedo perder!! –Echizen estaba dormido por lo que no se enteró hasta después, cuando Arabelle lo reclamó como suyo. – nee nee? Ryo-chan! Ryo-chan! – Echizen se depertó y dijo – ehh?! – Arabelle le sonrió y le dijo – A partir de este momento eres mi pequeño hermano, te voy a llevar al cine y al zoológico, y quieres vestirte de osito te verías bien kawaii!! – Brinco de un lado a otro con estrellitas en los ojos – Que te pasa?? Eres más extraña que Kikumaru-senpai – le dijo Ryoma, Arabelle sonrió macabramente – buajajaja a partir de ahora me tienes que llamar nee-chan buajajaja, tu novio te aposto y te perdió, ahora eres mío buajajajaja – Echizen volteo a ver a Momoshiro, que se encontraba en una esquina haciendo circulitos en el piso con su dedo – Momo-senpai… mada mada dane.

Un rato después todos ya se habían dormido, Arabelle se quedo con Echizen según ella para protegerlo de los fantasmas… ¬¬ Yo no podía dormir, así que salí de mi cuarto hacia la terraza, para mi sorpresa Fuji se encontraba ahí viendo las estrellas – Fuji… no te has dormido aún? – El ni siquiera me volteo a ver, paso a mi lado y se fue….

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, Fuji seguía con su berrinche – Con permiso chicos, no quiero desayunar tan incómodo hoy – y volteo a ver a Arabelle.

Después del desayuno nos fuimos todos juntos a pasear por la ciudad, Fuji no desperdicio oportunidad para decirle algo hiriente a Arabelle, regresamos al centro de rehabilitación, en cuanto entramos Fuji se dirigió a su habitación y Arabelle se despidió de nosotros diciendo que tenía algo que hacer. En cuanto salió por la puerta, yo me dirigí a la habitación de Fuji, ni siquiera toque, la abrí de golpe, para cerrarla la azote y le puse el seguro. Fuji me miro sorprendido y dijo – Que a caso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? – le conteste enojado – si, me lo enseñó la misma persona que te enseño a ser bueno con la gente – Abrió los ojos, ambos estábamos enojados, se creó un silencio, pero pronto lo rompí – Por que la tratas así, ella no te hizo nada – Fuji no tardó en contestar – y tu por que la defiendes tanto?!! Por que tienes tantas atenciones con ella?!!! Nunca has sido así conmigo!! se supone que somos amigos no?!! Y luego llega esa y…..TE ODIO TEZUKA KUNIMITSU!!!! - no pude evitarlo la rabia me ganó y lo golpee, Fuji me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules visiblemente dolido, comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo….


	7. Un lo siento de corazón

**Cap**** 7**** Un lo siento de corazón**

Desde que llegamos a Alemania Tezuka se la pasaba solo con Arabelle, que se parecía mucho a Eiji pero la verdad, no me caía nada bien. Un día cuando regresamos de pasear, Tezuka fue a mi habitación y comenzamos a gritarnos hasta que el me golpeo, sentía que el mundo se me había venido encima, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, la persona que más amaba me había golpeado y por defenderla a ella, no pude soportarlo salí corriendo de la habitación, no quería que me viera así, que me viera llorar y por él. Corrí hacia la azotea en la que en la noche anterior había estado mirando las estrellas, pero en ese momento no me ayudo en nada, al contrario me hizo sentir aún peor. Me quede ahí un rato más solo llorando, sollozando, mis ojos estaban nublados de tantas lágrimas que caían, en ese momento decidí que lo mejor era salir a dar un paseo así que salí a caminar por las calles de la ciudad.

La noche era oscura y fría, y las calles que antes me parecían hermosas, ahora eran sombrías, la nieve comenzó a caer, sentía frio, pero no me importaba, tal vez sería mejor que me hubiera muerto en ese momento, por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba en aquella época. Mi corazón había sido destrozado en mil pedazos, porque tenía que defenderla tanto a ella al punto de haberme golpeado?...no lo entendía, solo sabía que me había dolido y mucho. Caminé un largo rato, no sabía a donde iba, solo que quería estar lo más lejos posible de él en aquel momento, caminé un rato más hasta que quede en frente de una cafetería, era sencilla, pero aún así se notaba que era un lugar cálido, así que entre.

Cuando estuve adentro me senté en una de las mesas vacías y pedí un chocolate caliente, tal vez así se fuera un poco la tristeza. El chocolate me ayudo a pensar las cosas y me di cuenta que mi actitud había llegado muy lejos, no era como de un amigo, había cometido un error pero es que… Me sentía un poco mejor, el chocolate y el lugar había hecho despejar mi mente, todo iba mejorando hasta que la vi entrar…

No podía creerlo, mi mano reacciono sola, no lo pensé solo lo hice, había golpeado a Fuji, ese no era yo pero es que el dijo esas crueles palabras, aquel "te odio" que salió de sus labios fue para mí una puñalada, si hubiera sido de cualquier otro, no hubiera importando pero fue… Fuji. Eso no era excusa para haberlo golpeado, iba a disculparme, sabía que había hecho mal, pero reaccione tarde. Cuando lo noté Fuji ya había salido corriendo, intenté correr tras él, pero se me había perdido, aún no podía creer lo que hice, lo encontré un rato después, en la azotea en la que estaba la noche anterior pero estaba llorando, su rostro no mostraba aquella bella sonrisa, como siempre lo hacía, se veía triste, miserable, mi estupidez, le había borrado su sonrisa, decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo solo por un momento, tal vez así se le pasaría, porque si hablaba en ese momento, lo único que iba a hacer era volver a arruinar las cosas, en ese instante, era lo que yo menos quería.

Salí a caminar un poco, tenía que despejarme, me preguntaba una y otra vez porque había reaccionado así, porque sus palabras me habían afectado de esa manera?, la verdad era que no tenía respuesta para eso, no sabía porque aquel "te odio! me había dolido a tal punto de hacer lo que hice, me sentía enojado conmigo mismo, tenía que desquitarme con algo y la mejor manera de hacerlo era… el tenis. Corrí de nuevo al centro de rehabilitación, tomé mi raqueta y me fui hacia unas canchas callejeras donde solía ir con Arabelle, aunque todavía no podía usar el 100 de mi capacidad, ya podía usar algunas de mis técnicas, además si era para desahogarme, entonces bien podía usar mi mano derecha, en ese instante solo quería, no, tenía que alejar a Fuji de mis pensamientos, por lo menos un momento y pensar en la forma de disculparme con él.

Llegué a las canchas, había muy poca luz, pero se podía ver perfectamente la pelota, por suerte no había gente, iba a jugar solo pero…- Tezuka- buchou, que haces aquí??- era la voz de Ryoma- Echizen??- que bueno que apareció, así podría jugar tenis con él un rato y descargar mi ira, podía olvidarme de Fuji un rato – Echizen, que te parece si jugamos un partido?? – le pregunté sin pensarlo dos veces – Esta bien buchou- fue lo único que me respondió, a los pocos minutos, yo estaba parado frente a él con la pelota en la mano, estaba jugando con la derecha, porque no podía arriesgarme a lastimarme de nuevo. Lancé mi saque y yo mismo me sorprendí de la fuerza con la que salió, tal vez era por el tiempo que llevaba sin jugar, o a lo mejor tenía demasiada ira que descargar…

Hasta en el café me tenía que arruinar la vida, iba a levantarme e irme, pero entonces vi que no venía sola, venía con alguien, un chico. Decidí quedarme un poco más, quería observarla, al principio estuvieron tranquilos, pero después comenzaron a besarse, no podía creerlo, sin pensar en lo que hacía me paré y me dirigí a su mesa… le pegué y la mandé al hospital y a él, al día siguiente hubo un funeral… no se crean, está bien que soy un poco sádico pero no es para tanto…bueno regresemos, fui hacia donde se encontraban y con la palma de mi mano golpeé la mesa, tirando el café que terminó manchando sus ropas, por suerte las mías no, le grite – QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA?!?, COMO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO?!?, NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HIZO POR DEFENDERTE Y TU AQUÍ ESTÁS CON ÉSTE…!!!!! ERES UNA…UNA… UNA… - no pude terminar la frase ya que los dos comenzaron a reír, no podía creerlo, se estaban burlando de Tezuka, lo que yo hubiera dado porque Tezuka fuera en ese momento como lo era con Arabelle, no lo soporté, mi rabia era demasiada, aventé la mesa y salí corriendo, a lo lejos todavía pude escuchar la voz de Arabelle gritando – FUJI-SAN, ESPERA!!! – sin embargo ni siquiera me di la vuelta, seguí mi camino, y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde, las estrellas y la luna no brillaban, eran tapadas por unas horribles nubes que amenazaban con estallar en cualquier momento.

Yo seguía corriendo, hasta que llegué a un parque, el césped estaba húmedo, parecía que lo acababan de regar, pero no me importo, caminé hasta un sauce llorón que había ahí, me recosté bajo él, pensé unos minutos, pero luego, a lo lejos comencé a escuchar una suave melodía, pude notar que era un hombre que tocaba la armónica, decidí quedarme escuchando esa hermosa pero triste canción, al final logró vencerme el sueño y me dormí escuchando las últimas y melancólicas notas, tan tristes que me hicieron soltar una pequeña lágrima, si claro, casi inundo el mundo…jeje.

Después del partido contra Echizen, me sentía un poco mejor, me costó ganarle pero al final Echizen terminó en el piso, estaba seguro de lo que le iba a decir a Fuji para pedirle perdón por mis acciones. Llegué al centro de rehabilitación como a eso de las 11 de la noche, justo a tiempo porque había comenzado a nevar afuera. Me disponía a darme una ducha y meterme a la cama, pero no llegué ni a mi cuarto, en la sala Arabelle me esperaba y en cuanto me vio entrar -Kunioniichan,kunioniichan,ahah,sabesdondeestafujisanesqueloperdielvioquemebesaba conminoviocreoquelegustoporquesepusocelosoysefuenopuedeserquehagonoloencuentro- no entendía ni una palabra, lo único que logré entenderle fue Fuji, me preocupe – Tranquilizate Arabelle no hables tan rápido que no te entiendo nada- pareció tomar un poco de aire y trató de explicármelo bien pero otra vez - Kunioniichan,kunioniichan,ahah,sabesdondeestafujisane squeloperdielvioquemebesabaconminoviocreoquelegustoporquesepusocelosoysefuenopuedeserquehagonoloencuentro- no entendí nada, entonces su novio, que también estaba ahí se digno a hablar- Ah, lo que Arabelle quiere decir es que el chico ese – Arabelle interrumpió- se llama Fuji- su novio la miro fastidiado- si ese, como sea, el caso es que nos vio besarnos y malinterpreto las cosas, pues cree que tu andas con Arabelle y que ella te está engañando- eso si lo entendí, ojala Arabelle pudiera explicar así, salí corriendo a la habitación de Fuji.

No estaba ahí, estaba preocupado, salí corriendo, tomé una chamarra y me fui a buscarlo.

Lo busque por todos lados, no lo encontraba, me detuve en frente de un parque, estaba a punto de darme por vencido, pero una voz en mi interior me decía que siguiera, inconscientemente entre en el parque… ahí… ahí estaba el, corrí hacia él, lo toque, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, me quite la chamarra lo cubrí, lo tome en mi brazos… fui un tonto, como pude dejar que eso pasara… fue mi culpa…

Abrí los ojos, Tezuka me tenía en sus brazos, lo único que pude hacer fue susurrar débilmente su nombre y después caí inconsciente. Desperté, estaba en mi habitación, bueno en el centro de rehabilitación, ahí estaba el, dormido sobre mi cama, le acaricie el cabello, se veía tan lindo, nunca pensé verlo así de tranquilo, lo desperté… - Fuji… gomen na… - no podía creerlo me estaba pidiendo perdón, pero… ¿por qué?, no pude decirle nada, se paró y se fue, poco después regresó con una bandeja de comida, no quería, nada era picante… - Lo siento, se que te gusta lo picante, pero por ahora no puedes comerlo – eh? Me leyó la mente, desvié mi mirada, me sonroje.

Poco después recordé lo que pasó con Arabelle, no sabía si decírselo a o no, si se lo decía entonces yo tendría oportunidad con el, pero si no entonces Tezuka estaría feliz, por lo menos un tiempo. Por primera vez me estaba planteando si hacer lo mejor para mí o lo mejor para otra persona… no pude pensar demasiado porque Arabelle entró a la habitación – Fuji-san, como te encuentras – estaba a punto de contestarle "que te importa", pero pensé que a Tezuka no le agradaría, así que le conteste – Bien…gracias – Arabelle me miró y luego a Tezuka, diciéndole – Kuni-oniichan, Ryo-chan ototo se siente solito, ve a hacerle compañía, después de todo si tu eres mi onii-chan y el es mi ototo, entonces también eres su onii-chan – uuU puedo jurar que a Tezuka le salió una gotita en la cabeza, pero no estoy seguro jeje escuche a Tezuka decir en voz baja – si, claro… - supe entonces que no le creyó, pero por alguna razón decidió dejarnos solos.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, la cara de Arabelle cambió a una más seria – Fuji-san, lo que paso ayer… - no la deje terminar – A mi no me expliques nada, dale tus explicaciones a Tezuka- me miro – Fuji-san…es que no es lo que tú piensas! – eso me enojo aún más – A no! Entonces que es! Digo, si tienes una buena razón para haber engañado a Tezuka dímela! Porque me gustaría saberla!! – mi sonrisa y su sonrisa ya no existían – FUJI-SAN!! KUNIMITSU-SAN Y YO NO SOMOS NADA!!!!!!!! – ¿que? No lo había llamado Kuni-oniichan entonces era enserio lo que decía? – ¿eh¿Qué dices? – si no eran nada… entonces… yo - lo que escuchaste Fuji… Arabelle y yo no somos nada – dijo Tezuka en un tono tranquilo, al verlo Arabelle cambió su cara e hizo un puchero – Kuni-onichaaaan! Por que no estás con Ryoooma-chaan!?!? – uuU como podía cambiar de humor tan rápido - suspiros digamos que tu ototo está ocupado con su novio – es verdad Ryoma y Momo ya eran novios, lo había olvidado – ¡¿QUE¿¡NOVIO?! – salió corriendo de la habitación y a los pocos segundos escuchamos a Arabelle gritarle a Momo – TU PERVERTIDO ALEJA TUS MANOS DE MI KAWAII OTOTO!!! - U jeje pobre Momo, pero todavía no acababa jeje – Y TU RYOMA! QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO DE TENER NOVIO!! EH!! DIME DIME!! ESTAS CASTIGADO VETE A TU HABITACIÓN – jaja pobre Ryoma

– ¿eh? Arabelle-san… uuU – hasta el cuarto se escuchaban las risas de los demás titulares y eso que estábamos en el tercer piso – ONEE-CHAN!! TE DIJE QUE ME LLAMES ONEE-CHAN!!! – comencé a reírme, pero fui interrumpido – Fuji……… - después un enorme silencio inundo la habitación – Fuji… yo - - Tezuka… yo – lo dijimos al mismo tiempo, era como si…como si estuviéramos conectados, lo sé suena un poco estúpido, pero eso es lo que pienso.

Caminó y se sentó a lado de mi cama – Fuji… lo que paso, gomen, no quise hacerlo – parecía que estaba nerviosos, se veía tan lindo – si, te perdono jaja no no es cierto, fue mi culpa – iba a alargar mi disculpa cuando Arabelle nos interrumpió – Sugoi!!!!!! Kuni-oniichan si tiene sonrisa!!!! – no me había dado cuenta, pero era verdad Tezuka estaba sonriendo, no, parecía que se estaba aguantando la risa – Fuji-san! Fuji-san! Hazlo otra vez, hazlo reír otra vez! - U de la nada saco una cámara y comenzó a sacarle fotos a Tezuka, ahora la sonrisa de Tezuka cambio a cara de eh?! Yo estaba sonriendo, pero lo recordé, tenía que disculparme con ellos – eh lamento interrumpir su tan emocionante momento pero tengo algo que decir – antes de que empezara hablar de nuevo Arabelle dijo – ay no!! No no no no! Ya nos vas a pedir perdón, ni se te ocurra hacerlo, soy muy sentimental, una llorona sin remedio p – eh? Llorona, de donde saco eso? – si, ella tiene razón, mejor no lo hagas o te haces responsable si se quiere aventar por la ventana… - comencé a reír…… un momento Tezuka me había hecho reír? – no importa yo pago el hospital - iba a seguir hablando pero otra vez Arabelle me interrumpió – Kuni-oniichan!!!!!! TT Fuji-san me quiere matar!!!! Waaa!!! No me gustan los hospitales –

Ya me había crecido un tic en el ojo, así que me pare, me salí de la habitación, me miraron sorprendidos, luego regrese y le puse un maskin en la boca, finalmente pude hablar tranquilo

-Escuchen… Arabelle lo siento… siento que desde que llegamos te he tratado mal y te he dicho cosas hirientes pero…es que yo…parecías conocer a Tezuka tan bien, incluso más que yo…sentí que te acercabas a él cada vez más y yo me sentía cada vez más lejos, tenía miedo de despertar un día y que ya no me reconociera, de convertirme en un extraño, debo admitirlo, estaba celoso…celoso de ti, porque él te protege, me di cuenta que te quiere… y mucho, pero ahora se que también se preocupa por mí, que le importo…

Ahora abrí los ojos, he estado actuando como un niño pequeño, solo era un berrinche, lo lamento, enserio…Arabelle – se quito el maskin de la boca y… - TTTT Syu-oniichan nunca pensé que pudieras llegar a ser tan emotivo waaaaa!! TTTT – estaba a punto de saltarme encima para darme un abrazo, pero se escucho un grito de Eiji a lo lejos, cada vez se acercaba más el grito y pateo la puerta, rompiéndola en ese instante…oh me quede sin puerta, lo bueno es que no me iba a quedar mucho jeje - ARABELLE!!!!!!! Momo esta… Momo esta… - mmmm quería escuchar esas dulces palabras, y como seguramente Eiji no las iba a decir, las dije yo jeje – Momo esta muerto?? - todos se me quedaron viendo con cara de loco desquiciado ¬¬ - No, eso no Syu-chan, bueno aunque creo que pronto lo estará, ahora si Momo esta… eh? Que iba a decir……… (Tezuka y Arabelle uuU, Fuji U jeje) aaa si ya me acorde Momo esta besando a Ochibi – hubo un silencio perturbador, hasta que de pronto Arabelle gritó – QUE!! OTRA VEZ ESE PERVERTIDO!!!!!!! – levanto su puño, sus ojos tenían llamas y puedo jurar que tenía un aura asesina a su alrededor. Salió corriendo de la habitación gritando – RYO-CHAN!!!! YO TE SALVARE!!!! – Eiji rio un poquito y luego grito a todo pulmón – MOMO CORRE!!!!!!! – y salió corriendo tras Arabelle.

Otra vez Tezuka y yo nos quedamos solos así que decidí seguir con mi disculpa – Tezuka…cuando llegué, quería pasar tiempo contigo y quería disculparme por como te trate cuando me dijiste que venías a Alemania…pero…lo arruiné todo…fui un completo baka, en vez de acercarme a ti y crear hermosos recuerdos, te aleje de mí… – mi voz ya se podía notar un poco entrecortada, pues ya quería llorar, pero aún así continué – Yo solo te hice a un lado y me negué a escucharte… lo siento, después de todo lo que haces por mí, aunque tenga ideas extrañas, tu siempre me apoyas, no logré verlo; no quería perderte, no quería que me dieras la espalda y te marcharas, no quería que me olvidaras, por eso actué así cuando la conocí. Nunca quise decirte que te odio, porque aunque lo diga no es verdad, no lo siento así, me importas y mucho…te quiero, no me di cuenta de que te hacía daño, de que con mi actitud te lastimaba. Lo cierto es que me gusta estar a tu lado, se siente tan bien, eres y siempre serás mi capitán y… - callé un momento, pensaba en que decir a continuación, iba a confesarme, pero al final no tuve el coraje- …y mi amigo. Me equivoque y tal vez en este momento no quieras escucharme y te entiendo pero…quisiera pasar lo que queda del viaje contigo y que pronto regreses a Japón para estar juntos de nuevo… lo siento Tezuka, lo siento de corazón… - eso fue lo último que alcancé a decir, porque rompí en llanto, no lo aguante, las lágrimas se arremolinaron en mis ojos y simplemente cayeron… baje la cabeza, hasta que mi rostro fuera cubierto por el cabello, no quería que Tezuka viera las lágrimas, pero al final las vio, y… me abrazó, me sentí bien casi al instante, me estaba cobijando con su calor, podía sentir su aroma y su respiración, me puse feliz, pero me tenían que arruinar el momento… - NO ARABELLE DEJAME!!!!!!!! – Momo gritaba con desesperación tal vez Arabelle lo torturaba de manera inhumana no quería verlo – Tezuka no quieres ir abajo - bueno tal vez si……


	8. Playa

**Cap.8 ****Playa **

Por fin Fuji había dejado de actuar infantilmente en contra de Arabelle. De hecho creo que se comenzaron a llevar muy bien, demasiado bien…Arabelle le ayudaba a planear sus "travesuras", con la condición de que Fuji le ayudara a mantener lejos de su "Ryo-chan" a Momoshiro. Creo que al final, fui yo el que terminó celoso.

A la semana Seigaku regresó a Japón. Como mi rehabilitación no había terminado aún, mi vuelo estaba programado para salir, hasta unas semanas después. La semanas se me pasaron rápido, bueno excepto las noches en que Arabelle lloraba por su "ototo", que Ryo-chan esto, que Ryo-chan aquello, como por ejemplo – Kuni-oniichan, y que pasa si Ryo-chan tiene frío en la noche?? – mi respuesta fue muy peligrosa – Yo creo que Momoshiro lo cobijará – en cuanto escucho esto, se dirigió a la embajada japonesa y no se que haya pasado, porque cuando regresó estaba muy feliz.

Bueno, llegó el día de mi partida y Arabelle, digamos que tuvimos que comprarle un tinaco porque sus lágrimas hubieran inundado el aeropuerto…¬¬. Cuando llamaron para que abordara el avión Arabelle milagrosamente dejo de llorar y me detuvo. – Tezuka-san… - eso me pareció muy raro, porque desde que llegué siempre me decía Kuni-oniichan – Recuerdas lo que Fuji-san te dijo? – me quede pensando un momento, no sabía exactamente a lo que se refería – eh? – me miro fijamente –sus palabras…no fueron las de un amigo…Tezuka… - me quede sorprendido, estaba a punto de hablar, pero de repente la actitud de Arabelle volvió a cambiar – Kuni-oniichan, tu vuelo, tu vuelo…bueno si no te quieres ir, pues quédate, no te lo impediré - la mire, ella realmente es extraña. Me di la vuelta y me fui – Kuni-oniichan, iré a visitarte, no llores por mí TTTT – me dijo otra vez derramando cascadas por los ojos uuU. Luego le salió fuego – Dile a Ryo-chan que ya le mande guardaespaldas, Momo no se le podrá acercar muahahaha…. – uuU con que a eso fue a la embajada, bueno no era mi problema.

En el avión no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Arabelle…bueno en las que dijo seria, no en sus tonterías… El viaje fue muy largo, como a las cinco de la mañana divisé el aeropuerto, había vuelto a mi hogar. Realmente esperaba que no hubiera nadie, nunca me gustaron las bienvenidas ni las despedidas, por esa razón les dije a todos que regresaría hasta en la noche. Pero mi corazón contradecía mis pensamientos…quería que Fuji estuviera ahí.

Baje del avión y sí… efectivamente, él estaba ahí. Lo vi, estaba recostado en los sillones de la sala de espera, estaba dormido, que hacía él ahí?...sin notarlo sonreí, me acerqué y lo cobijé con mi chamarra. Al notar mi contacto, se despertó y se lanzó a mis brazos, bueno al menos eso es lo que quería que hiciera pero no lo hizo – Tezuka…mentiroso, dijiste que llegabas en la noche – y me miro con su carita aún un poco adormilada pero con una hermosa sonrisa. No quería contestar eso – Vamos, te llevo a tu casa – me miro con un puchero, por Kami, tanto contacto con Arabelle le hizo daño – Esta bien, pero…me quedo con tu chamarra, hace frío afuera – tenía razón, estaba lloviendo. Rayos! No traía otra – Ah por cierto, pase a tu casa por tu auto, tu abuelo es muy amable – casi me da un tic, lo miré, él solo sonreía – No te preocupes no lo choque…ah pero me multaron – levantó su mano y me enseño un papel, sí, era una multa, por exceso de velocidad y traía otra por casi atropellar a una niña… Ya íbamos saliendo del aeropuerto cuando pensé algo, oh no! – Fuji le pusiste la capota al auto verdad? – me miro con su típica sonrisa – eh? capota? A poco tiene? – bien, esa vez estuve a punto de matarlo – es una broma Tezuka, obvio que se la puse – suspiré aliviado, si los asientos se mojan, se hubieran estropeado…

Los problemas con Arabelle al fin se habían resuelto y en nuestra última semana en Alemania no le hice nada a nadie, bueno excepto lo que le hice a Inui, pero es que…él se lo merecía…jejeje. Ah también lo que le hice a Momo, pero juro que eso no fue mi idea. Bueno el final de la visita llegó, regresamos a Japón. Pocos días después me di cuenta que fuera de la casa de Ryoma siempre había un guardaespaldas o algo, y segía a Ryoma a todas partes, no dejaba, por ningún motivo que Momo se le acercara… Por que habrá pasado eso? No lo sé…pero era divertido ver como Momo intentaba llegar a su koi.

Unas semanas después, Tezuka también regresó. A las 10 de la noche, pensábamos ir a recibirlo, pero a las cuatro de la mañana, mi celular comenzó a sonar, contesté, mis ojos pesaban, estaba muy cansado, que esperaban eran las cuatro de la mañana!!! La persona del otro lado de la línea sufriría – Syu- oniichan, Syu-oniichan, Syu-oniichan… Kuni-oniichan, Kuni-oniichan, Kuni-oniichan… llega a las cinco, a las cinco de la mañana, los engañó!!!! PS…no le digas que te dije… – y me colgó – aja… – fue lo que dije y me volví a acostar para seguir durmiendo, hasta que reaccione – QUE!?!?!- grité, me cambié rapidísimo, me paré y corrí. Estaba a punto de dirigirme a la casa de Eiji, pero no, no podían saberlo, yo no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad. En lugar de eso fui a casa de Tezuka.

Pensé que ya eran las cinco y que ya estaba en su casa. Toqué y me abrió su abuelo, que siempre se levantaba muy temprano, que suerte. Pregunté por Tezuka y me dijo – Llega a las 5, son las 4:05- mire mi reloj, ah!, creo que fui muy rápido – Bueno, iré por él – ya iba caminando y su abuelo me gritó – Espera, esta muy oscuro para que vayas solo, llévate su auto, no creo que le importe – sonreí, el abuelo me dio las llaves y saque el convertible blanco, creo que el abuelo no sabía que me quitaron el permiso un mes antes, ah no, nunca me lo quisieron dar… creo que le caí mal a mis 8 instructores INTERVENCIÓN DE EIJI….. – eh? syu-chan, no será porque con el primero chocaste con un edificio, con otro te fuiste en dos ruedas, con el tercero te fuiste en sentido contrario…ahh…y ya no me quiero acordar nya!!! Recuerdas, hicimos el examen juntos…- jejeje…. –TU DE DONDE SALES!!!... Sabes Eiji, ayer vi las luchas libres… a alguien le pegaron con una silla – eiji sale corriendo Donde estaba? Ah si? Iba conduciendo por las calles de Japón y de repente una patrulla apareció detrás de mí, que tienen los policías contra mí? Me orille, el policía se bajo de su patrulla (recordatorio: comprarme una patrulla o robarla, es lo mismo) – Oficial que linda patrulla tiene – el ni siquiera me miro, que mal educado, me dio una hojita, iba a sacar mi billetera y contar mi dinero, creo que me quedaban billetes del monopoli, pero él pregunto – Ah, joven, su permiso por favor – eh? mi permiso… arranqué el cohe y desde lejos le grité – Volveré por su patrulla, Nos vemos!! – yo quería persecución para ver como corría el coche pero creo que le caí bien.

Pase por una calle muy oscura y tétrica, no había luz, quería hacerlo más intenso, así que subí la velocidad (recordatorio: comprarme un auto como el de Tezuka) Iba muy rápido y de pronto vi la sombra de una niña, frené, el coche derrapó, que bien estuvo, debería hacerlo de nuevo, le pediré su auto a Oishi INTERVENCIÓN DE OISHI… - Fuji, llamaron del corralón, dicen que vayas a recoger por lo menos uno de tus quince autos – cierto, ya estaba pensando en comprarme otro – Ah! Claro…Oishi… … me prestas dinero?? – mirada fea de Oishi ¬¬ – No – syu con su sonrisa – entonces préstame tu coche…. – otra mirada fea – Ten dinero…a propósito, has visto aEiji? – syu silbando como si nada pasara – déjame contar mi historia- 

Bueno el auto derrapo y cuando baje a ver como estaba la niña…ya no había niña, me asuste y para que yo me asuste, es que de verdad dio miedo. Me subí al coche y arranqué, quería salir de ahí. Ya iba llegando al aeropuerto cuando vi que en el asiento del copiloto había una multa por atropellar a una niña y antes no estaba ahí….me dio más miedo…la niña era policía…jeje…me preguntó si también tendrá patrulla??...No ya enserio si me asuste…

El caso es que llegué por Tezuka y me quede dormido, pues todavía no llegaba, cuando desperté tenía su chamarra y el estaba en frente, me llevó a mi casa. Íbamos pasando por la calle de la niña policía, pero agarré el volante y moví el carro – Tezuka…no por aquí no…es la calle de la niña fantasma…mejor vete por otra calle- Tezuka me miro feo pero no me dijo nada. Llegamos a mi casa, Tezuka me dijo – Fuji puedo pedirte un favor? – lo mire con una sonrisa y solo asentí con la cabeza – Le podrías decir al equipo que ya llegué para que no vayan en la noche, es que Arabelle se quedo con mi celular, dijo que lo quería de recuerdo…y cuando intenté quitárselo, se puso a llorar – U esa Arabelle de verdad era extraña – Esta bien, yo les digo – nos despedimos y entre a mi casa, para dormir un rato.

El día pasó tranquilo, como a las 9:55 de la noche, mientras regaba mis cactus, sonó mi celular, era Eiji – Syu-chan, por que no has llegado? Ya va a aterrizar el buchou….- en ese momento me acorde – Se me olvido…- Eiji comenzó a reír - jajaja…como que….jaja…se te olvido…pensé que serías el primero en recibir al buchou…jajaja… - la verdad que me estaba muriendo de risa en mi interior – pero si fui el primero en recibirlo, lo que se me olvido decirles es que Tezuka ya llegó a Japón – hubo un pequeño silencio, parecía que Eiji estaba asimilando mis palabras – Eh? – solo me dijo eso – Que Tezuka llegó como a las 5:00 de la mañana – hubo otro silencio- Eh? – parecía que Eiji no sabía decir otra cosa – lo siento…- la verdad es que no lo sentía, me daba tanta risa, al fin Eiji reacciono – como? Por que no nos dijiste Syu-chan? Waa!!! TT – solo lloraba y lloraba – Me pareció grosero de mi parte despertarlos tan temprano – otra vez…silencio – ENTONCES NOS HUBIERAS AVISADO DESPUÉS!!!! PARA NO VENIR A ESTA HORA!!! SYU-CHAN ERES UN… -ya no escuche más, le colgué, mis cactus se iban a secar. Lo sé los cactus no toman mucha agua pero no tiene importancia.

Unos días después de mi llegada, Oishi me dijo que preparara una maleta, que saldríamos al día siguiente, aunque le pregunté por que? No me quiso decir, solo me dijo que llevara traje de baño. Al principio me negué, pero eran demasiado insistentes, así que terminé aceptando. Se les ocurrió levantarme a las tres de la mañana, que para llegar temprano, a no sabía donde. Llegué al lugar de reunión, Fuji ya estaba ahí, lo saludé y me fui a recostar a un árbol, todos llegaron poco a poco. Como lo suponía a las 4:30 de la mañana todavía no llegaban ni Kikumaru, ni Echizen – Nee Tezuka no estás emocionado? – me dijo Fuji con su típica sonrisa – mmm…ni siquiera se a donde vamos – Fuji se notaba nervioso – ah..cierto…oops…este…voy a ver a los demás…si, eso… - me le quede mirando…- Fuji…a donde vamos??- me miro, ahora estaba más nervioso que antes…- etto… lo siento… Eiji me está hablando…- intentó irse, pero lo tomé de la muñeca – Fuji…Kikumaru no ha llegado - lo mire directo a los ojos, ahora estaba aún más nervioso, creo que por el contacto de mi mano con su muñeca –Chicos…ya nos vamos!!! Ya llegaron Eiji y Ryoma!! – nos dijo Inui, solté a Fuji, el suspiró aliviado y ambos nos dirigimos al camión.

El camión fue…ruidoso…muy ruidoso, intenté dormir, pero no pude hacerlo. Me di por vencido, Fuji se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, traía su ipod, al principio solo estaba ahí,callado, escuchando su música y yo…yo seguía intentando dormir. Luego Fuji, de la nada me preguntó – Te gusta News? – me le quede viendo, ese grupo era muy ruidoso, aunque sus canciones eran buenas. Al ver que no le contestaba me dijo – Bueno, tomaré eso como un sí, escucha –Cuando volteé para decirle que no, ya me había puesto un audífono. El cable era muy corto, así que nuestras cabezas se juntaron, como si nos estuviéramos recargando el uno en el otro. – Nee Tezuka? No te encanta Yamapi? Teppen, ésta canción me encanta – me le quede viendo, iba a responderle cuando Momoshiro y Kikumaru se acercaron – Awnnn!! Que kawaii se ven así, nee nee… desde cuando?, desde cuando? – no entendí la pregunta, bueno, la verdad es que sí pero quería asegurarme – desde cuando que? – le dije alzando la ceja izquierda – pues desde cuando son novios?? nyaa!! – dijo Kikumaru con un brillo especial en los ojos – 20 vueltas al camión – se me quedaron viendo como que no entendían – que? Pero no estamos en entrenamiento no puedes ponernos a… - los interrumpí, ya extrañaba ponerlos a correr – 60 vueltas – empezaron a llorar TT – pero…pero…pero… - otra vez los interrumpí – 100 vueltas – no dijeron nada y se pusieron a correr con lágrimas en los ojos.

Volteé hacia Fuji, él estaba… ya estaba dormido, recargado en mi hombro, su sonrisa no desaparecía. Como pudo dormir con tanto ruido? No lo quite, de hecho, me sentía tan bien que terminé quedándome dormido también, apoyándome en su cabeza.

Me desperté y no veía nada, mis ojos estaban vendados. Escuché que Oishi dijo – Bien, ya llegamos – después Kikumaru dijo – Nee Syu-chan? por que no guías a Tezuka? – sentí como Fuji me tomaba del brazo y bajábamos del camión. Caminamos y poco después me quitaron la venda de los ojos. Mire a todos lados…estábamos en la playa – Tezuka este es nuestro regalo de bienvenida – Me dijo Oishi con una sonrisa – Arigatou…. – le dije y después Kikumaru comenzó a saltar por todos lados – Vamos vamos!! Dejemos las cosas en el hotel y vayamos al mar!!!!! Nyaaaaa!! – Jaló a Oishi y corrió al hotel, cuando llegamos nos dividimos en parejas. Echizen y Momoshiro a no…Arabelle mando al FBI para evitar que se acercara a Echizen, que hacia el FBI en Japón… no me pregunten…creo que la familia de Arabelle tiene muchas influencias…..¬¬

Bueno las parejas estuvieron Oishi Kikumaru , KaidohInui, EchizenKawamura, Fujiyo, y Momoshiro solo… Dejamos las cosas y fuimos a la playa…hubiera preferido quedarme en el hotel pero me jalaron suspiros A pesar de todo me divertí… Nos quedaríamos 4 días y después regresaríamos a Seigaku.

Entre todos logramos llevar a Tezuka a la playa pero claro que si le decíamos que íbamos a la playa se hubiera negado, bueno aunque al final lo hubieramos terminado llevando mmmmmm…jeje

Era como un sueño Tezuka, yo, la playa y……….…………y todos los titulares òó….eso ya no era parte de mi sueño…. suspiros lo bueno es que me toco en el mismo cuarto que Tezuka El día fue muy emocionante, estuvo muy divertido, en especial la parte en que Eiji me dijo

– Syu-chan!!! Syu-chan!!! A que hacemos castillos de arena nyaaa!!! – cuando dijo eso algo más divertido me vino a la mente – mmmmm… y que tal si mejor te entierro en la arena , vas a ver que va a ser muy divertido… - iba a ser un viaje interesante jejeje – Nyaaaa!!!! Si!!!!!!! Que divertido!!! Y luego yo te entierro!!! Si!!!! – mmm no podía creer que haya aceptado…mmm pero era Eiji creo que era de esperarse… jeje Bueno comencé a cubrirlo de arena y cuando acabe juro que lo iba a desenterrar pero…….pero….. Tezuka…. acababa de salir del mar…… y no pude evitarlo tenía que mirarlo, era una difícil decisión desenterrar a Eiji o mirar a Tezuka…. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cabello…… y como lo había aventado con todo y ropa se veía…se veía…muy…demasiado…sexy…. Que bueno que elegí la segunda opción…que sería de mi ahora si hubiera preferido desenterrar a Eiji… me hubiera perdido de esa escena…. Como olvidarlo…./// Bueno ya regresemos al temajeje

Camine hacia él y le ofrecí una toalla, la tomó y se dirigió al hotel a cambiarse…mmm…hubiera ido con el…que mal….bueno llegó la noche y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, me recosté en mi cama y algo me llegó a la mente – mmm…creo que se me olvido algo…. – aun ahora todavía no recuerdo lo que se me olvido jejeje Intervención de Eiji… -YO SI ME ACUERDO!!!!!! ----- ----SHHHHH!! Dejame contar mi historia Eiji… - Fuji… estas bien?? – me preguntó Tezuka – ehh? Si es que siento que me olvide de algo…. – voltee y Tezuka se acaba de salir de bañar……estaba en toalla o///o –bueno pero creo que no tiene importancia, si lo olvide, luego me acuerdo jeje /// - me miró y luego tocaron la puerta era Oishi – Neeee? Chicos no han visto a Eiji, no lo encuentro… - lo dos volteamos a verlo – mmm nup tu lo has visto Tezuka?? – el negó con la cabeza, que raro donde se habrá metido Eiji…

-----------En la playa, en ese momento--------------

-Neee?? Syu-chan???? esta oscurito!!! Ya puedes desenterrarme!!! Nyaaaa!!! Syu-chan eres malo!!!! Waaaaaaaa!!!! TTTT

-----------------------------------------------------------------

En la noche siguiente todos nos juntamos en la playa para hacer una fogata, bien ahora solo me faltaba deshacerme de los demás por un rato, así Tezuka y yo estaríamos solos jejeje


	9. Una noche díficil de olvidar

**Cap. 9 ****Una noche difícil de olvidar…**

En la fogata Momoshiro comenzó a contar una historia de "terror", Fuji se paró – Nee?? Fuji-senpai por que te paras que no te gusta mi historia? – le dijo Momoshiro extrañado - la verdad es que tu historia no me da miedo… nee? Tezuka me ayudas a buscar mi lente de contacto, es que se me cayó - en ese momento me pareció algo normal así que asentí con la cabeza - donde se te cayó?? – le pregunté, pareció pensárselo un momento – mmmm por…… allá! si allá! – lo acompañe sin pensarlo, caminamos un poco y luego me di cuenta – Fuji……tu no usas lentes de contacto – me miró con su típica sonrisa e ingenuamente respondió – ay si es cierto!! jeje se me olvidó …bueno pero ya que estamos aquí vamos a caminar – me tomó del brazo y prácticamente me jalo, caminamos hasta perder de vista la fogata.

Nos sentamos a ver las estrellas, por un rato un silencio inundo la noche hasta que… - Tezuka… tienes a una persona especial?? – la pregunta me sorprendió – ehh?? – la verdad no sabía que responderle – me refiero, a esa persona…a esa persona que te hace sentir que puedes hacer todo, esa persona con la que quieres estar día y noche y que haces locuras para estar a su lado… Tezuka… encontraste a esa persona especial?? ………. –En ese instante, sentí que nada importaba, me acerque a él y simplemente…lo bese, si el mundo se hubiera acabado, en ese momento, no me hubiera importado, el simple hecho de estar así con él…me bastaba

La noche estaba preciosa y viéndola me dio nostalgia de tener a la persona que más amo a mi lado y no poderle decir todo lo que sentía. Comenzamos a hablar y de pronto paso lo que jamás creí que pasaría. Lentamente el rostro de Tezuka se fue acercando al mío, nuestras respiraciones se juntaron en una sola, hasta que el se encargó de cortar la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros y… pasó… si lo que están pensando, eso pasó… Tezuka me besó, al principio solo rozaba mis labios con los suyos, después rodeo mi cintura con su brazos, pegando su cuerpo al mío y profundizó el beso aún más, nuestras lenguas se juntaron, como bailando, la una con la otra, explorando la cavidad contraria. Ese momento fue tan mágico… no me quería separar y por eso pase mis manos por detrás de su cuello y seguimos, mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente… era perfecto…. Pero lo tenía que arruinar. Bruscamente Tezuka me empujó, pareciera que hubiera visto un fantasma, estaba totalmente pálido y me miraba, pero no supe identificar lo que había en sus ojos.

-Fuji… Fuji yo…- me dijo, yo no quería escuchar lo que iba a decir, no quería que me dijera que eso había sido un error, sin embargo esas palabras que tanto me atemorizaban salieron de su boca – Lo siento… fue un error, me deje llevar, eres muy lindo, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho… – Lo dijo con una mirada indiferente, y sus palabras fueron dichas con el más frío de los tonos. Sin pensarlo, le di una cachetada, una cargada de todo mi dolor y todo el coraje que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Mi mirada estaba llena de ira y tenía unas enormes ganas de matar a alguien. Me pare rápidamente – Nunca lo pensé de ti Buchou-san – y salí corriendo, con mi corazón hecho pedazos. La lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, no me moleste en detenerlas, solo seguí corriendo.

Llegué a mi habitación, "accidentalmente" se me cayeron todas las cosas de Tezuka por el balcón. Tome las mías y me dirigí a la habitación de Eiji, saque las cosas de Oishi al pasillo, y me instalé.

Cuando llegaron Eiji y Oshi , ya no lloraba, ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar – ehhh? Fuji, que haces aquí, y por que mis cosas están en el pasillo?? ºº? – ni siquiera voltee a mirarlos y en un tono melancólico conteste – ahh…si…te cambie de cuarto…estás en la habitación de Tezuka… -

Cuando regrese a mi cuarto tenía toda la intención de disculparme con Fuji, pero mi sorpresa fue encontrar a Oishi en la habitación – Oishi?? Qué haces aquí?? – quien le había dado la llave? – eh? Tezuka… Fuji me cambió de cuarto, pasó algo entre ustedes??, Fuji sonaba muy triste… - en ese momento salí corriendo a la habitación de Kikumaru, comencé a tocar la puerta, parecía un loco, pero tenía que hablar con él – Fuji! Abre la puerta!! – golpeaba la puerta como si de eso dependiera mi vida, finalmente Kikumaru abrió – Kikumaru, dile a Fuji que venga – me miró y dijo – lo siento Tezuka, pero Syu-chan dice que no está – en ese momento vi a Fuji dirigirse hacia la puerta, pensé que por fin había logrado que hablara conmigo, pero lo único que hizo fue cerrarme la puerta en la cara – Fuji!! Fuji abre!! – a pesar de mis intentos, esa puerta no volvió a abrirse.

Salí del hotel, caminé por la playa, quería despejar mi mente, quería olvidar todo lo que pasó, por que simplemente no quería aceptar que el beso lo había estado esperando por mucho tiempo, y que me gustó…

Después decidí dar un paseo por el pueblo que estaba cerca del hotel, era un pueblo tranquilo, inundado con un silencio, que hacía que me llenara de culpa, y de rabia. Caminaba sin rumbo alguno sumido en mis pensamientos, escuché mi nombre – Tezuka! – Era Oishi – Tezuka te he estado buscando por todos lados, uff no me preocupes así – lo mire, mas no pronuncié palabra alguna – Tezuka, me puedes explicar que fue lo que pasó, que fue todo eso en el hotel… - no quería hablar de eso, sin embargo, sabía que Oishi me iba a terminar convenciendo y le contaría todo.

Me di la vuelta y caminé, Oishi me siguió, llegamos a un callejón sin salida, cerca de ahí se encontraba un bar, era un bar de mala muerte, pero en ese momento a mí no me importaba, quería alejar a Fuji de mi cabeza, aproveché que a simple vista parecía mayor de edad y entré. Oishi intentó detenerme, pero terminó entrando conmigo, el lugar no fue de mi agrado y tampoco a Oishi le pareció, pero aún así nos sentamos y ahí le conté todo a Oishi, mientras pedía varios tragos de tequila, recuerdo que Oishi me pedía que no siguiera bebiendo, después de eso… ya no recuerdo nada.

Bueno creo que no tengo nada de comida en mi alacena, así que iré a comprarla, en cuanto regrese les sigo contando la historia vale?? Fuji sale de la habitación… Cuando no escucha ruido Eiji se asoma por debajo del escritorio Psst… Oishi… ya se fue… Oishi sale de un armario Bueno la verdad es que Fuji no fue a comprar nada… la alacena está llena, fuimos de compras en la mañana, pero es que no le gusta recordar está parte de la historia. Eiji: por que no??? Si fue muy divertido ver a Tezuka en esa situación… hasta tengo un video muestra su cámara quieren verlo??

Oishi: no, no queremos verlo, mejor empezamos con la historia antes de que Fuji regresé… empiezo yo…

Acompañé a Tezuka a un bar horrible, la verdad no sé porque lo hice, pero ahí estaba… al principio todo estaba bien, me estaba contando lo que había pasado con Fuji, pero después llegó una chica que le invitó un tequila… Tezuka se lo empinó de una… nunca pensé que Tezuka haría algo como eso… lo imaginaba de todos menos de él. Después el pidió otro, y lo que vi a partir de ese momento fue a Tezuka bebiendo uno, tras otro, tras otro y muchísimos vasos en la barra… la cuenta fue cara… y quien la pagó… yo.

De un momento a otro Tezuka empezó a decir cosas que nunca… JAMÁS!! Espere que salieran de su boca como – Oishi… te quiero mucho…hip… sabes que ere mi mejor amigo – Exacto nuestro buchou ya estaba borracho. Como pude logré sacarlo de ahí, pase mi brazo por su cabeza y lo saqué arrastrando…literalmente, antes de que acabara con toda la reserva de tequila…y mi billetera.

Pensaba dirigirme al hotel y dejar que descansara un buen rato… ya mañana se arrepentiría con el dolor de cabeza… pero no…- Oichi…hip…me pasas mi ceglular- lo dijo haciendo movimientos raros con la manos… es ese momento pensé "Kami, porque lo tenía que acompañar??" – No, no te lo voy a pasar – no sé como pasó pero el sacó mi celular y marcó el número de… Fuji.

Eiji: Oh… si lo recuerdo…nya!! Yo estaba tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Syu-chan por lo que había pasado, ya que él me había contado…obvio soy su mejor amigo…como no me iba a contar si me adora… saben…no conocimos cuando teníamos….

Oishi: Eiji… sigue con la historia

Eiji: cierto!!!! El caso es que quería hacerlo feliz, incluso hasta le ofrecí salir a buscara chicos…

Oishi: QUE?!?!?! OO COMO QUE CHICOS??? QUE ACASO NO ANDABAS CONMIGO EN ESE TIEMPO O QUE???.

Eiji: Shhh… no me interrumpas. Como decía estaba tratando de consolarlo y el celular de Syu-chan sonó…. RING RING… Syu-chan se paró de la cama en la que estaba acostado boca abajo y contestó, puso el altavoz, porque pensó que era Oishi – Moshi…Mosh – contestó Syu-chan con carita triste y voz apagada nya!!! – Fuji…Fuji…hip…sho… TE AMO!!! HIP- era el capitán Tezuka y sin oír más Syu-chan colgó y aventó el teléfono contra la pared… se hizo pedazos…. Luego se compró un Motorola…pero no me acuerdo que modelo era…mmm…o era un Sony Ericcson… ese no es el punto y no me calles Oishi…

Oishi: Después de que le llamó a Fuji y éste le colgó Tezuka me dijo – Eso fue un yo también…hip…verdad que si??? – lo mire ¬¬ - Oichi… no tienes el teléfono del mariashi Vargas – en ese momento mi tranquilidad ya se había ido a la basura… y que ironía no?? Tezuka, el capitán serio, hizo que mi paciencia se fuera… -Y quien demonios es el mariachi Vargas??? – Decidí no hacerle caso hasta que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos y lo seguí llevando hasta el hotel, en todo el camino, no hubo una sola persona que se salvara de que Tezuka le preguntara que si se sabía el teléfono del Mariachi Vargas, hasta le preguntó a un bebe… de verdad que Tezuka borracho es algo que no quiero volver a ver en mi vida…. Y apuesto a que ustedes ni siquiera se lo imaginan.

Ya íbamos llegando, ya casi llegábamos al hotel y no lo iba a escuchar hasta la mañana siguiente… pero tenía que aparecer esa abuelita… Tezuka le hizo esa pregunta que había repetido fácil unas quince veces esa noche, yo pensé que iba a ser igual que las otras veces pero no!! La abuelita le dio el teléfono… se lo dio y le dijo – Suerte chico!!! – y le guiño un ojo. Tezuka me dijo– Oichi… tu sabes español verdad??? – yo ya tenía un tic en el ojo – NO!! – Tezuka se soltó de mí y corrió hacia a la abuela que le había dado el teléfono, cayéndose como tres veces en el camino…ya que estábamos tan cerca TT – ESPERE ABUELITA!!!! HIP…SABE ESPAÑOL NO?? – la abuela se detuvo y Tezuka le dio el celular… como yo estaba un poco lejos no escuche nada…no pude detenerlo!! La abuelita habló por el celular y se fue. Esperamos como una hora y llegaron unos hombres vestidos de negro con sombreros grandes, bigote e instrumentos musicales… que hacían mariachis en Japón?? Y peor aún… como me había metido yo en ese problema??

Después Tezuka les dijo – vamos…hip…síganme – a pesar de que jale y jale a Tezuka y les suplique a los mariachis que no le hicieran caso, terminamos llegando al balcón de Eiji y Fuji. Ahí Tezuka gritó - Fuji!!! – en ese momento Eiji salió – nee?? Syu-chan ven a ver esto… - pero Fuji no salió.

La imagen que siguió nunca lo podré olvidar de mi mente. Tezuka parado debajo del balcón de Fuji, con una botella de tequila en la mano (de donde la sacó, no sé), y los mariachis detrás suyo tocando una canción de amor yeah!!! Al puro estilo mexicano!!!! jeje En ese momento yo ya extrañaba al Tezuka serio, y pensar que tantas veces le dije que fuera más abierto, en ese momento yo quería a mi amigo serio y frío no a ese alegre y borracho.

Eiji: Fuji estaba que quería matar a alguien, por eso no me le acerqué, yo estaba en el balcón disfrutando esa escena, seamos honestos, quien no… ver al capitán de Seigaku… borracho… era lo máximo, que saqué mi cámara y comencé a filmarlo… Arabelle pagaría una gran suma de dinero por ver esto… NYA!!!

De pronto vi como de otras habitaciones se empezaron a asomar Momo, Ochibi, Kaoru, Inui y Kawamura. Momo lo único que hacía es reír, reí y seguir riendo, incluso estuvo a punto de caerse, pero por suerte Ochibi lo agarró. Ochibi estaba con una leve sonrisita y estoy seguro Nya!! Que dijo como 70 veces Mada Mada Dane. Hoi hoi… Inui estaba con su libretita verde tomando datos y Kaoru…fshhhh… jeje.

Momo le dijo a Ochibi – Nee?? Echizen un día te voy a traer serenata – Ochibi lo vio muy feo- Ni se te ocurra Momo-senpai o yo mismo te tiro por el balcón- Momo lo miro con una sonrisa y luego volvió a ver a nuestro buchou – Ahh… Que lindo es ser joven – todos escuchamos eso y a todos nos salió gotita – El es mayor que tú – le dijo Ochbi – Cierto…jeje… - dijo Momo algo apenado.

Así estaban las cosas, Tezuka ya tenía siete botellas de tequila a su alrededor ya vacías y otra en su mano… los mariachis seguían tocando y syu-chan… destruyendo la habitación… Nyaa!!! Se me olvidaba, Ochibi le lanzó una raqueta a Kawamura… (que mala costumbre… Syu-chan es mala influencia)… Kawa gritó – SII!!! TEZUKA!!! BURNING!!!

Cuando terminó la serenata y los mariachis se fueron….

Oishi: Si se fueron, pero yo les pagué!!!! Ese día Tezuka me dejo en banca rota!!! No tenía dinero!!!

Eiji: NO me interrumpas Nyaaa!!! Syu-chan por fin salió al balcón, miró a todos los que observaban con cara fea y todos se asustaron, metiéndose a sus habitaciones. Yo filmaba todo con mi cámara!!!! Yei!!! A mi no me dijo nada, claro soy yo!!! – Fuji!!!... te gusto??…hip – ese fue Buchou. Syu-chan sonrió de una forma macabra y agarró la maceta que había ahí en el balcón. Me asusté por lo que iba a hacer, pues casi se la lanza en la cabeza a Tezuka, por suerte lo alcancé a detener, se la quite de las manos y le di una cubeta con agua. El me sonrió como siempre lo hace y me agradeció… seguí filmando, lo que pasó fue que… Syu-chan le lanzó el agua a Tezuka, después se le quedo mirando a la cubeta como indeciso, y al final también le aventó la cubeta. Tezuka se cayó…mmm… no sé si se desmayó o se quedó dormido. Yo grabé toooooooddooooo!!! Seguros no quieren ver el video???

Oishi: NO Eiji!!! Fue la peor noche de mi vida!!! Llevé a Tezuka arrastrándolo a la habitación, el solo balbuceaba "Fuji te amo". A la mañana siguiente, cuando Tezuka se levantó, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un enorme chichón como cuando son chibis llegó al comedor – Ohio – todos…todos…se comenzaron a reír, excepto Fuji que lo veía muy enojado. –Nee?? Tezuka…ayer grabé un video, quieres verlo – ese fue Eiji… no podía permitir que Tezuka lo viera así es que me aventé a Eiji, casa casi en cámara lenta y le quite la cámara a mi koi – NO…O…O…O ¡!

Se escuchan las llaves abriendo la puerta… Fuji entra y ve a sus amigos… Que hacen aquí?? – dice Fuji – aaa….etto… ammm… ya nos íbamos… adiós syu-chan nyaaa!!! – habla Eiji jala a Oishi y salen corriendo 

Bueno que raros son… Todo el día siguiente no le hable a Tezuka, estaba muy triste, dolido y enojado… mucho… lo miraba de vez en cuando, porque a pesar de todo también lo extrañaba… La última noche estaba caminando por la playa, descalzo, sintiendo la arena en mis pies, pensando… tratando de olvidar y viendo como las olas chocaban con la orilla. Me detuve y me senté, viendo hacia el cielo, donde las estrellas brillaban y la luna era inmensa y totalmente blanca… comencé a llorar, las lágrimas caían, una tras otra, sintiendo como el dolor no desaparecía, por más que lloraba. Me limpié el llanto con mi camisa y dije en un susurro para el viento – No… Tezuka Kunimitsu, tu no mereces mis lágrimas – esas palabras no solo fueron escuchadas por el viento, como yo esperaba, sino también por aquella persona por la que tanto había sufrido…

- Por que no???... Fuji… - lo mire… como me hacía esa pregunta??… el también venía descalzo y traía una camisa abierta ¬. El viento hacia que su camisa y su cabello volaran de manera tan…sexy… por un momento hasta se me olvido que estaba enojado…pero aún así no iba a perdonarlo… no tan fácil… lo miré, me miró… el tiempo se detuvo y solo se escuchaba el romper de las olas en la costa… se sentó a mi lado… - Fuji… lo siento… de verdad lo siento – esta vez sus palabras no eran en un tono frío, estaban cargadas de arrepentimiento y de ternura, su mirada ya no mostraba indiferencia, estaba llena de un sentimiento indescriptible que me hizo querer seguir viendo esos ojos chocolate… además de que el ambiente le ayudaba bastante – Fuji eres una persona muy especial y tu lo sabes… creo que lo he demostrado con varias de mis acciones, aunque muchas veces ni yo mismo se lo que hago – su mirada se dirigió hacia el cielo, pero aún así continuó hablando – sé que muchas veces arruino las cosas pero…. es que… no se que hacer… como reaccionar… tengo miedo y estoy muy confundido… dame tiempo… por favor – moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro y de la nada le planté un tierno beso en la mejilla. Juro que lo vi sonrojarse!!!

Nos quedamos así un rato, en silencio, solo con la compañía del otro, las palabras sobraban, no hacían falta, yo estaba feliz y sé que él también porque tenía una pequeña sonrisa… Después de un rato decidí molestar un poquito. Me pare en frente de él – Ven… - le dije, él me miró un poco extrañado pero me siguió. Entramos al mar…se sentía frío pero tan bien y luego… lo empujé… cuando le extendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse el me jalo… que malo no?? También caí al agua comencé a reír y… por primera vez en tres años de conocerlo lo vi reír a él también, abiertamente, sin pena alguna, y la luna lo hacía ver más bonito. El cielo, la luna, las estrellas y el mar nos acompañaron el resto de la noche….


	10. Un regalo solo para ti

Cap. 10 Un regalo solo para ti

---------------Tezuka-----------------

Regresamos de la playa y las cosas con Fuji iban mejorando cada vez más. Unas semanas después llegó el día que más odiaba... no, todavía lo odio... San Valentín... hasta pronunciarlo me da miedo. Pensaba fingir que me sentía enfermo para no ir a la escuela... pero no podía hacer eso, no podía faltar a la escuela solo por eso. Llegué a la escuela, tratando de pasar desapercibido, incluso pensé en llevarme una peluca, pero me arrepentí, al instante que puse un pies en las instalaciones del colegio -Tezuka-san!! - ese fue el detonante que hizo estallar la bomba y como si esas palabras fueran mágicas, aparecieron como cincuenta mil alumnos del colegio... todos con obsequios para...para mi!! Realmente odio ese día, solo que este San Valentín iba a ser diferente...

Llegaron los titulares a mi rescate, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, nos acorralaron a todos, Ryuzaki-sensei fue nuestra salvadora. Ya que estábamos todos a salvo en su oficina, nos dijo que fuera del colegio había camiones para cada uno de nosotros y después se dirigió a mi- Tezuka este año te contrate tres camiones, no se si te alcancen, si no te alcanzan me hablas... creo que este año tienes más fans - al decir esto todos los titulares comenzaron a reír, excepto Fuji, que parecía algo molesto.

Como pudimos, salimos de la oficina y nos dirigimos a clase. El resto del día pasó tranquilo, bueno al menos de esa forma lo quiero recordar, la verdad es que en cada oportunidad las mujeres y algunos hombres se abalanzaban sobre mí.

Llegó el descanso y había quedado de comer con Fuji, así que tome un obento de la enorme montaña que tenía al lado de mi banca, que había recibido y me dirigí a un lugar escondido en la escuela, llenó de árboles de sakura, al que casi nadie iba.

Estuve esperando un rato hasta que llegó Fuji - Perdona la tardanza Tezuka, pero tuve que esconderme jeje ya sabes de las fans jeje - me lo dijo mostrando esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza, y que tanto me gusta - Por cierto Tezuka, este año recibiste más regalos, eres muy popular... y que piensas hacer con todos ellos?? - pensé un momento, pero al final le respondí con la verdad - Pues...deshacerme de ellos - Lo mire y aunque mostraba su sonrisa de siempre, esa sonrisa no era sincera, porque? Fue lo que me pregunte en ese momento. Hubo un pequeño silencio y me dispuse a hablar - y tu? - le pregunté, pues la verdad es que tenía mucha curiosidad y quería romper el hielo - Pues... los voy a guardar...son regalos y no es justo para las personas que se tomaron la molestia en dármelos que los tiré a la basura... no crees?? - me respondió con una mirada un poco triste, no sabía por que sus palabras sonaban tan dolidas. Fuji cambió el tema y al final terminamos hablando de cualquier tontería, me la pasé realmente bien, estaba feliz.

Regresamos a escondidas a nuestro edificio, en el camino vimos como Echizen y Momoshiro estaban siendo acosados por un montón de chicas, Fuji solo rio y pasó sin hacer nada al respecto, yo simplemente lo seguí. Primero acompañe a Fuji a su salón y afuera de su aula, mi mente se bloqueo y lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era él, lo acorrale contra la pared y lo hubiera besado si él no hubiera volteado su rostro. Me separe, y me dirigí a mi salón, realmente estaba muy confundido.

El resto de las clases me la pase pensando en Fuji, necesitaba saber que era este sentimiento... finalmente terminaron las clases, ese día no había practica, pues era día de San Valentín. Iba hacia mi casillero, pero me detuve cuando vi que Fuji metía algo en mi locker - Espero que por lo menos lo veas... Tezuka... - después de que Fuji pronunció esas palabras, derramó una lágrima, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la escuela.

Cuando note que Fuji ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, me acerque a mi casillero y lo abrí. Dentro había una caja forrada con papel blanco brillante y adornado con un fino moño color azul cielo. Lo saque de mi casillero y camine hacia el patio de la escuela, me senté debajo de un árbol, y ahí lo abrí, lo que vi me dejo sorprendido. Había una banda deportiva para la muñeca color azul, con una "K" de color blanco, supongo que por Kunimitsu. Una caja de obento pequeña con galletas dentro, las galletas tenían forma de raqueta, de pelota, y unas que se parecían a mí, pero como caricatura (( ya saben como en los caps chibi )) Dentro también se encontraba un sobre color azul, que decía "Para Tezuka". Lo abrí, tome la nota que había dentro y comencé a leerla "Tal vez solo seas un sueño imposible. Estas lejos de mi aunque te tengo tan cerca, pero aún así quiero soñar...quiero soñar que algún día serás para mi, y tal vez te suene cursi, pero así es como me siento, no tengo intención de darme por vencido... sabes por qué existen los sueños imposibles??... Pues para tratar de alcanzarlos y eso es lo que haré, voy a intentar llegar a ti, porque sin quererlo, ni pensarlo... me enamoré...de ti...Tezuka..."

-------------Fuji------------------

Llegó el día que tanto había estado esperando, San Valentín, yo había traído un regalo para Tezuka, pensaba dárselo personalmente, pero cuando me dijo lo que pensaba hacer con los obsequios que había recibido, me arrepentí, así que lo deje en su casillero de forma anónima. Y el día que había esperado todo el año, simplemente ya no me gustaba...

El resto del mes fue algo confuso, Tezuka intento besarme varias veces, pero...pero yo no quería, no quería sentir lo mismo que aquella noche en la playa, no quería otro rechazo más de su parte... A pesar de que intentaba no toparme con el en la escuela, simplemente no podía, no podía dejar de verlo.

Llego el 14 de marzo, el Día Blanco. Y me entristecía con el simple hecho de pensar que lo más probable era que Tezuka habría tirado mi regalo, junto con todos los demás que había recibido...

Llegue a la escuela, y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de entrada de mi edificio...

- ahhhh!!!! Tezuka-san!! Tezuk-a-s-an! - los gritos de un montón de chicas y chicos decepcionados al ver a Tezuka sin un solo regalo, como todos los años... o al menos eso fue lo que creí, hasta que voltee... no era posible... Tezuka traía en manos... un regalo... no era un Día Blanco cualquiera... normalmente solo traería pañuelos blancos... bueno y eso a veces, porque se le olvidaba el día, o tal vez lo hacia apropósito.

Me quede impactado... para quién demonios era ese regalo! - Nee? Syu-chan que miras? - la voz era de Eiji, no dije nada solo señale, Eiji abrió los ojos a más no poder, y corrió gritando - OISHI!!!! OISHI!!! TEZUKA!! TEZUKA TRAJO UN REGALO!!!! UN REGALO!!! - en ese momento todos se asomaron por la ventana... y comenzó un caos total... pero no me importaba... yo solo quería saber para quien era ese obsequio...

Ese día nunca lo voy a olvidar, la escuela estaba conmocionada y de lo único que escuche hablar ese día fue de ese regalo... En el receso todos los titulares comimos juntos, pero... no fue un almuerzo tranquilo, toda la escuela estaba ahí, interrogando a Tezuka con preguntas como "Para quién es el regalo?" "Es para mi verdad?" realmente era molesto, pero el colmo fueron los profesores "nee? Tezuka-kun, si nos dices para quien es, te damos un punto en cada materia" claro que la respuesta de Tezuka los dejo callados jeje "Sensei... no los necesito, tengo 10 en todas mis materias" jeje

Estábamos en los salones cuando - Hola, les habla su director, para informarles que el periodo de exámenes comienza la próxima semana. Pero eso no importa ahora, el motivo por el cual hago esta anuncio es para informarles del hecho que tiene a nuestra escuela de cabeza, Tezuka-kun ha traído un regalo en este día blanco!! Quién será nuestro afortunada o afortunado?? Para averiguar esto hemos convocado a una reunión en el gimnasio todos los alumnos preséntense ahora mismo, Tezuka-kun si no te presentas, estas reprobado! - Lo que faltaba no? Jeje bueno nos dirigimos al gimnasio, donde se encontraban no solo los alumnos de nuestra escuela, sino también de otros colegios e incluso los de las noticias!!! Y...y... Mizuki!! Lástima que se tuvo que ir temprano porque "accidentalmente" entró al vestidor de mujeres y lo persiguieron por un muy buen rato...mmm...salió un poquito lastimado, pero yo no tuve la culpa, solo me equivoqué en darle la dirección del baño...

---- En casa de Tezuka ----

-nee? Kasumi jeje como no sé el nombre de la mamá de Tezuka, bueno nunca lo mencionan así que la llamaremos Kasumi vale? Esa no es la escuela de Kunimitsu?? - habla el abuelo del chico de lentes - que? - Responde la madre sin entender lo que dice el abuelo - Si, en las noticias esta la escuela de Kunimitsu - el abuelo se para y sube el volumen a la TV - Buenos días queridos televidentes, nos encontramos en Seishun Gakuen Seigaku, para llevarles hasta la comodidad de sus hogares esta impactante noticia, que tiene conmocionado a todo Japón!! Algo nunca antes visto, Tezuka Kunimitsu, estudiante del 9º grado, de esta escuela, ha traído un obsequio en el Día Blanco!!! Ay! Que sea para mí!! Quitense!! Tezuka-kun!! – ((bien asalta cunas jeje))

Madre y abuelo de Tezuka U

---------------------------------

Bueno... y ahí nos tenían a todos, la escuela, ajenos a la escuela y la chica del noticiero emocionados, y yo... muerto de rabia!, cuando sentí que ya iba a explotar, apagaron las luces, y se encendió una en la mitad del escenario, ahí estaba él... Tezuka, con su frío e inexpresivo rostro... - Entonces Tezuka-kun estamos esperando... - el director dijo en un tono impaciente, Tezuka solo camino, bajo del escenario, en ese momento hubo un silencio, todos esperando que se dirigiera hacia ellos, no resistí más, así que me di la media vuelta y cuando estuve por cruzar la puerta - Fuji! - escuche mi nombre... di la vuelta y mire a Tezuka, camino unos pasos y quedamos frente a frente - Esto es para ti... - me quede sorprendido, abrí los ojos y no pude evitar un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas - Te-tezu...ka O///O- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rosto era una sonrisa cálida, que nunca voy a olvidar... - Ding, ding, ding , ding, TENEMOS UN GANADOR!! FUJI SYUUSUKE SUBE AL ESCENARIO!!! - pero yo no podía moverme, solo escuchar los llantos de todos los que esperaban ese regalo - TTTT waaaaaaaaaa!!! Miki!!!! Yo quería ese regalo!! TTTT - le decía una chica a otra - ni modo Aya-chan será el próximo año UU - le respondió su amiga decepcionada... - FUJI SYUUSUKE AL ESCENARIO!! YA SE QUE LA EMOCIÓN TE ESTA MATANDO PERO SUBE!! - el director, dijo demasiado emocionado, las miradas de todos estaban en nosotros dos, al ver al director bajar del escenario y dirigirse hacia mí, Tezuka me tomo de la mano, me jalo y salimos corriendo, nos fugamos por amor jejeje apoco no estaría bien jeje

--------------Tezuka--------------------

Después de ver ese regalo, mis sentimientos se iban aclarando cada vez más, pero aún no del todo. El Día Blanco además de llevar pañuelos como todos los años... lleve un regalo, un regalo para Fuji, porque lo hice, no lo supe hasta la graduación...

Cuando llegue a la escuela, intente esconder el regalo con mi saco, pero lo notaron, y lo hubiera podido meter en mi mochila si no tuviera tantos libros...

La escuela era una caos total, y solo...solo por un regalo! Aunque el día fue un desastre, y no pude darle el regalo a Fuji, porque nunca me dejaban solo, así que cuando convocaron a todos en el gimnasio me dispuse a dárselo, se lo di y luego lo saque de ahí como pude.

Llegamos a un parque que estaba cerca de la escuela, y nos sentamos - no lo vas a abrir? - le pregunte, porque solo se le quedaba mirando - mmm...eee...hai.../// - el regalo era un cactus de peluche, porque sabía que a él le encantaban los cactus, fotografías de el conmigo en Alemania y en la fiesta de disfraces, y una enmarcada, que fue la que más me gusto. Ah y unos pases para el parque de diversiones...

Fuimos al parque de diversiones el sábado después de ese suceso, el comienzo del día fue tranquilo, como esperaba que fuera, salí de mi casa a las 10:00, llegue a casa de Fuji, pero el todavía no estaba listo, estaba regando sus cactus ¬¬ , salimos de su casa a las 10:30, llegamos al parque y en cuanto pusimos un pie dentro, me arrepentí de haberlo traído, lo hubiera llevado a cenar, le hubiera hecho caso a mi instinto, pero no!! Tenía que hacerle caso a Oishi... se preguntaran por que lo digo no?, bueno les contare... Fuji solo elegía los juegos que iban a 200 km/h o más, o en los que más vomitabas o tal vez esos en los que sentías que se te salía el corazón... pero no, no pudimos subirnos a juegos más tranquilos, como al carrusel por ejemplo... suspiros 

Ya por fin me había resignado, y había pensado en pasarla bien y disfrutar el día, hasta que... ¿Los arbustos tienen pies y te siguen a donde vayas?... no, no lo hacen!! Exacto es lo que están pensando, los titulares del equipo de tennis nos estaban siguiendo - Fuji... - le dije y le pedí que volteara, pero el ya tenía sus ojos abiertos, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta y estaba algo enojado. Los dos volteamos al mismo tiempo y lo que vimos fue a Momoshiro jalando a Echizen - Echizen, metete al arbusto, nos van a descubrir... OO jeje etto... oops - al vernos se metieron en su arbusto - Somos un arbusto común y corriente, no nos tomen en cuenta, ustedes sigan su camino, nosotros iremos a hacer lo que hacen los arbustos - nos dijo Kikumaru esperando que le creyéramos y nos fuéramos - Kikumaru-senpai!! ya la regaste!! - ese fue Momoshiro - Mada mada dane... - supongo que no tengo que decir quien fue no? Echizen salió del arbusto y estaba apunto de irse, pero una mano lo metió nuevamente.

Salieron del arbusto y nos dijeron - Tezuka! Fuji! Pero que coincidencia! Qué hacen aquí? - Después, Oishi se me acerco y me dijo - Tezuka, lo siento es que Eiji me saco la sopa, e insistió en que viniéramos, pero yo no sabía que había invitado a todos los demás ¨¨U -

- Desde a que hora nos están siguiendo? - Pregunto Fuji algo intrigado - Desde que Tezuka salió de su casa! Hoi! Nyaa! - Todos lo miraron con cara de no lo digas - Kikumaru-senpai!! - Momoshiro nuevamente lo regaño - Ehh? Ehh? Yo dije eso? Nunca los seguimos! Nos los encontramos casualmente! Si eso! - Fuji me tomó del brazo y les dijo - Bueno como nos encontramos casualmente, nos despedimos casualmente, nos vamos Tezuka?, todavía no nos subimos a ese juego, dicen que sientes como si se te salieran los ojos - ahhh... otra vez no- Esta bien... vamos - la verdad no se ni porque acepte, no quería sentir como se me salían los ojos, por suerte nunca llegué a subirme al juego porque cuando íbamos hacia el, nos dimos cuenta que el equipo nos seguía siguiendo, Fuji los encaró y les preguntó que querían, su respuesta fue - El cielo es azul, los pájaros cantan y hay AMOR en el ambiente - Fuji se dio por vencido y seguimos caminando, de repente sentimos como nos empujaban, y como diría Fuji, "accidentalmente" caímos en un cisne del túnel del amor. Cuando estábamos dentro, Fuji atascó el cisne, para que los que estaban afuera se cansaran de esperar y se fueran. Mientras esperamos, Fuji inicio la platica - Tezuka, hay una pregunta que he querido hacerte... por que ese regalo fue para mí?? - Me quede callado, no sabía que responderle, el silencio nos inundo por unos minutos, solo se escuchaba como corría el agua bajo nosotros... finalmente me atreví a contestarle - Porque... porque tus galletas estaban muy ricas - a pesar de la poca luz que había en el túnel, pude notar como Fuji se sonrojaba ante mis palabras... se veía... lindo - Así que lo sabías??? - no le contesté, pero poco a poco me iba acercando a él, nuestros labios comenzaron a tocarse, pero como sucedió todo el mes anterior, el volteó la cara diciéndome - Creo que ya es suficiente - nunca supe si se refería a lo que estuvo a punto de pasar o que ya era hora de salir de ahí. Después de que salimos de ahí, ya no había nadie, lo llevé a su casa y partí hacia la mía.

Pasaron dos meses y Fuji seguía igual, nos llevábamos bien, pero en el momento en que lo quería besar el simplemente se volteaba. Un día Echizen nos dio la noticia de que se iba a participar al torneo de Estado Unidos. Al decir eso, se desató un conflicto entre él y Momoshiro, pero al final, Momoshiro lo apoyó en su decisión. Echizen se fue de Japón y un tiempo después, recibí una llamada, era de madrugada, no recuerdo la hora... era Echizen... Ring Ring sonó mi celular...

-Moshi Mosh

-Tezuka- buchou- san

- Echizen doushtaro?? ((no se si se escirbe así, gomen!))

-Shiashte kudasai ((ooops tampoco se si se escribe así la primera palabra gomen!))

(((Ya saben esa conversación que tuvieron en el último capítulo antes de su partido, si no saben que dice les digo vale

-Bueno

-Tezuka Buchou- san- lo pondría en español pero no me gusta como suena capitán Tezuka

- Echizen que pasa?

- Juegue un partido conmigo, por favor..)))


	11. Gracias Echizen!

**Cap.11 Gracias Echizen!**

-Moshi Mosh

-Tezuka- buchou- san

- Echizen doushtaro??

-Shiaiste kudasai…

Después de esa repentina llamada, Echizen regresó a Japón, aquí, tuvimos un partido, el cual… me ganó. Me sorprendió su forma de juego, la forma en que lucho por superarme, pero lo que más me sorprendió, fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca al final de ese partido, cuando ya nadie escuchaba – Buchou… usted me ha enseñado muchas cosas, cosas, que jamás olvidare y creo…creo que ahora es mi turno… buchou…

**2 mese****s**** después**

-Eiji, por centésima vez, esas flores no van ahí!! – Oishi le gritó a Kikumaru – Eh? Pero aquí se ven bien nyaa! Los peces combinan con las flores. Mira este pez es del color de esta flor! Ay y mira ese!! Se parece a Nemo! – Esta bien, entenderíamos si estuvieran bien acomodadas, pero no! 3 en una pecera, de, DE 2 METROS!, y además de todo las flores no se paraban, flotaban acostadas….. ¬¬ Oishi ya se había desesperado, así como todos los demás, todos contaron hasta 10, excepto yo que tuve que contar hasta 10000 y por fin Oishi le dijo – suspiros Eiji si ponemos esas flores allí tendríamos que cambiar toda la decoración, y ya no nos queda tiempo… la graduación es mañana – Lo dijo nada más para no hacerlo sentir mal. Al final Oishi ganó y las flores se pusieron donde deberían. – Mada mada dane, Kikumaru-senpai – Después de nuestro partido Echizen se fue a Estados Unidos a ganar el campeonato, no supimos nada de él, hasta que, en las nacionales interrumpió un partido… y por eso está aquí ahora.

Faltaba un día para la graduación, al día siguiente sería el último día en que pisaría mi secundaria, el último día en que sería capitán del equipo de tennis, y el último día en que vería diario a Fuji, ehem, digo a todos los titulares. Bueno al menos eso pensaba… pero eso se los contare después.

Ya era de noche, eran alrededor de las 7, mi casa estaba tranquila, mi familia no estaba, yo estaba en la sala revisando mis opciones para la preparatoria, cuando de repente sonó el timbre, esa sería una noche que nunca iba a olvidar, de verdad como me arrepiento de haber abierto esa puerta.

Abrí y lo que vi fue a todos los titulares con sleepings, una pequeña maleta y un bulto enorme, dentro de un costal, de donde solo podías ver una gorra, y para colmo el costal hablaba y decía Karupin… - Tezuka como estas? – dijeron los titulares a coro, no les conteste, solo… cerré la puerta.

Me dirigí hacia las escaleras y el timbre empezó a sonar una y otra vez. Intente fingir que no lo escuchaba, pero cuando llegué al tercer escalón, ya estaba desesperado y había perdido mi paciencia, lo desconecté y cuando se dieron cuenta de que el timbre ya no sonaba, entre Kikumaru y Momoshiro comenzaron a gritar – Tezuka, Tezuka-buchou, hace frio!! – estábamos en pleno verano ¬¬ – Vas a dejar a tus amigos aquí afuera, que mal amigo eres!!! – En ese momento los vecinos comenzaron a salir o a asomarse por sus ventanas, no tuve más remedio que dejarlos entrar, al entrar lo que salió de mi boca fue – Que quieren?? – Kkikumaru me respondió – Bueno tu sabes que ya nos hemos quedado a dormir en casa de todos los titulares, incluso la del Ochibi – señalo el costal y en ese momento lo capté… eso, era Echizen ¬¬ – y pues solo faltaba tu casa, así que aquí estamos! Nya!– creo que las razones por las que nunca los invité eran obvias - Ah… los acompaño a la puerta – se quedaron callados unos segundos – Ah!! Que buen chiste, no sabía que eras tan gracioso!!! – no me hicieron caso y comenzaron a inspeccionar mi casa – AH!!! Tezuka, ese eres tu de bebe, que kawaii!!! – después de ese día nunca encontré esa foto.

Kikumaru sacó un twister de la bolsa de su pantalón, y luego la ruleta, también de su pantalón ¬¬ – Vamos a jugar!!! – Gritó Momoshiro. Comenzaron a jugar, mientras yo esperaba ansioso la hora en que se fueran de mi casa.

Después de un rato Fuji dijo – Tezuka, puedo usar tu cocina, voy a preparar unos bocadillos – en ese momento todos volteamos a verlo con cara de ''NO por favor'', pero lo peor fue cuando Inui también habló – Si, y yo haré algunas bebidas, vamos Fuji – no habían dado ni un solo paso cuando todos, menos yo y Echizen, que estaba dormido, gritaron – NOOOOO!!! - Ese grito despertó a Echizen, salió del costal y empezó a decir –eh? Donde estoy? Que me paso? – Momoshiro dijo – Fuji-senpai, dijiste que el sedante duraría 12 hrs? – Echizen simplemente se paró, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió, Fuji dijo con el tono más normal del mundo y con su eterna sonrisa – No te preocupes traigo más – saco un dardo y en ese momento Echizen cerró la puerta, se dio la media vuelta y puso nuevamente sus cosas a lado del sofá – Mada mada dane – y simplemente se sentó.

No supimos cuando ni como pero Fuji e Inui regresaron con la comida y bebidas – e-eh!! Etto etto… Oishi-senpai pruébalo!! – Momoshiro ordeno a Oishi con una cara de que miedo, al escuchar esto Oishi respondió con una cara más muerta de miedo que la de Momoshiro – Eh?! Yo porque?! – Estaba tan pálido, tan pálido, que pareciera que hubiese visto un fantasma – Porque eres el sub capitán y además Echizen sigue mareado por los sedantes!! – exactamente si Echizen no hubiera estado mareado, él lo hubiera probado, en otras palabras Echizen era el conejillo de indias del equipo – OO Eh? Bueno en todo caso Tezuka es el capitán, debe velar por nosotros, y por nuestra seguridad, que lo pruebe el!! – ja! Probarlo yo, ni que estuviera loco – Oishi, pruébalo – le dije sin pensarlo dos veces, no pensaba morir tan joven – si!! Lo dice buchou, pruébalo Oishi-senpai! – después de que Momoshiro dijo eso, las siguientes palabras fueron de Kikumaru –TT Oishi!! No quiero que te vayas, pero si tiene que ser así, te recordare como todo un héroe TT– Oishi tragó saliva y lo probó y… y… no paso nada, no se desmayo, no se convulsiono, ni salió corriendo al baño – Uffff! Pensé que me quedaría viudo! – exclamó Kikumaru con una sonrisa y corrió a abrazar a Oishi. Después de que todos vimos que no había peligro alguno, nos acercamos cautelosos, nadie sabía si podía explotar de un momento a otro.

Después de comer y haber visto una película de terror, que trajo Fuji, que realmente fue bastante perturbadora e incluso hasta la fecha me sigue dando… pavor!! Si esa es la palabra, a veces pienso si Fuji de verdad es humano. Todos se fueron a jugar a ponle la cola al burro, excepto yo que logre escaparme y Echizen que fingió seguir afectado por los sedantes, yo iba a subir a mi cuarto, cerrarlo con seguro, llamar a la policía, y decir que había ladrones en mi casa y luego dormir, pero Echizen me detuvo – buchou… recuerda lo que le dije el día de nuestro partido – claro cómo olvidar esas palabras – si, si lo recuerdo, diario las tengo presentes – me miro fijamente y me dijo – entonces que espera, mañana es el último día… - cuando estaba por responderle llegó Kikumaru con la cola del burro y… y se la puso a Echizen – ah! Kikumaru-senpai! – Kikumaru se quitó la venda de los ojos, y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo dijo - ahh eras tu Ochibi? Jeje para que te pones ahí, vamos Tezuka es tu turno nyaa! – mmm si claro ahora voy, como adoro ese juego, fue lo que pensé – No, gracias… - Entonces vamos a jugar otra cosa!! - se paró con pose de superhéroe y comenzó a gritar – Escondidas! Escondidas! Escondidas! Escondidas! Escondidas! Nyaaaa!! Ochibi cuenta! – en ese momento a todos los titulares, se les iluminó el rostro y llegaron a donde Kikumaru – Por que yo? – pregunto Echizen, con una cara de yo no quiero – Por que eres pequeño!! Nyaa!! Cuenta hasta el…. el…. 10 000, si eso!! Corran! – 10 000 ni siquiera en un juego normal cuenta hasta ese número, ahh lo olvide son ellos, nunca van a jugar normalmente – ehh?! Pero! suspiros ya que… - dijo sin más remedio Echizen.

Perfecto era la oportunidad para, ''esconderme'' encerrado en mi cuarto y no salir hasta el día siguiente, caminaba tranquilamente hasta mi cuarto, estaba a punto de girar la perilla de mi habitación cuando – Tezuka… te vas a esconder ahí, pensamos igual jaja vamos – era Fuji y cuando menos me di cuenta me empujo adentro, bravo dentro de una habitación, a solas, con Fuji, esto no era bueno… en ese momento recordé las palabras de Echizen, estaba a punto de decirle todo lo que sentía – Fuji…yo… - pero fui interrumpido, se abrió la puerta – Syu-chan!! Que buen escondite!! Seguro que aquí no nos encuentra, Oishi vamos!! Inui, Kaidoh, Kawa!! Vamos a escondernos en el cuarto de Tezuka!!! – Por Kami con esos gritos, hasta los vecinos se hubieran dado cuenta donde estaban pasó un rato – 798!! 799!! Ahh ya! 10 000!! – De verdad esa vez me di cuenta de que Kikumaru, tenía un tornillo zafado, bueno varios – sugoi! Que rápido!! – 10 segundos después Echizen abrió la puerta y dijo – 1,2,3 por todos…. – wow nos encontró ¬¬ – ahh!! Ochibi hiciste trampa!!TT – en ese momento Echizen sonrió con prepotencia y dijo – Mada nada dane… - después de las inspiradoras palabras de Echizen a Kikumaru se le ocurrió otro brillante juego – Bien ahora juguemos Verdad o castigo!! – Las palabras de Kikumaru hicieron que Momoshiro se emocionara e inmediatamente corrió a la cocina por una botella, regresó y todos se sentaron en circula, estaba a punto de huir pero Fuji me detuvo, no me pude salvar de ese juego… suspiros 

El juego iba perfectamente bien, claro hasta que la botella apunto hacia mi – Verdad o castigo Tezuka-buchou? – a Echizen le tocaba preguntarme, pensé unos segundos y opte por la verdad, no pensaba realizar castigos tan tontos – verdad – respondí sin dudarlo mucho – mmmm dale un beso a Fuji-senpai – en ese momento fue reacción involuntaria y voltee a ver a Fuji, me miraba intensamente, pero mi mente volvió en sí y respondí – dije verdad Echzien – pero su pregunta fue aun más peligrosa – entonces… Te gusta Fuji-senpai? – la pregunta me impacto, y volví la vista hacia Fuji por unos segundo, me voltee y podía sentir el peso las miradas de los demás, pero la que más me pesaba era la de Fuji, no sabía que responder, aun no podía… pero el por arte del destino el teléfono sonó, me levante inmediatamente a contestar, era… Arabelle

-Kuni-oniichan!! Salvame hay un zombie en mi closet!! TT – mmm un zombie, eso es normal no? ¬¬ - Arabelle, cálmate, ya no sabes ni lo que estás diciendo… - en ese momento pensé que aceptaría y soportaría cualquier cosa con tal de no responder esa pregunta. – Claro que si! Hay un zombie!! TT, Por cierto me saludas a Ryo-chan eh, waaa!! Un zombie!! TT – me impresiona como cambia de humor tan repentinamente suspiros - ehh? Es Arabelle me la pasas Tezuka, quiero hablar con ella – le pase el teléfono a Fuji – Hola Arabelle, como estas? Te gusto la película que te mande? Nosotros la acabamos de ver, apoco no está bien divertida - así es, la misma película que Fuji nos había puesto, y que a mi Tezuka Kunimitsu me había perturbado, también se la mando a Arabelle, eso explica por qué estaba tan asustada no? - waaa!! TT Syu-oniichan es malo!! No fue divertido!! Waaa!! -- sádico!!! Waaa!! TT – a pesar de que Fuji tenía el teléfono, los gritos y lloriqueos de Arabelle fueron escuchados en toda la calle – Kuni-oniichan salvame!! Tu novio es malo con mi…. – había dicho novio! –ehhh?...dije novio… digo… ya me voy!!…. Si eso!! ADIOS!! – y simplemente colgó… Fuji se sonrojo y yo solo me di vuelta suspiros 

-O.o ehh? EHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – todos gritaron a coro, incluso Echizen. Por unos minutos un silencio inundo el cuarto, hasta que Kikumaru lo rompió – SYU-CHAN! POR QUE NO ME HABIAS DICHO! SE SUPONE QUE SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO Y NO SABIA QUE YA ERAN NOVIOS!! WAAA!! TT – después Inui saco su libreta verde y comenzó a hacer anotaciones – mmm interesante… muy interesante, y díganme cuanto llevan saliendo? – se sentía raro, pero por alguna razón la idea no me parecía tan descabellada… - Tezuka y yo no somos nada verdad? – a pesar de que sus palabras y su falsa sonrisa me dolieron asentí con la cabeza…

Después de tanto alboroto, tocaron la puerta, no tocaron el timbre por que recuerden, lo desconecte – Invite a unos cuantos amigos, no te importa verdad Tezuka-bochou? – Momoshiro se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla entro una gran multitud – Nyaaa!! Fiesta!! – y en un giro inesperado ya media Seigaku estaba ahí… en MI CASA!

A ver no entendía bien, habían organizado una fiesta… en mi casa… sin mi permiso… era suficiente, estaba a punto de explotar, cuando vi a un tipo, coqueteando con… Fuji! No pude evitarlo, los celos eran incontrolables, así que salí, necesitaba aire, silencio y un poco de paz.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos, lo cual me impidió darme cuenta de que Echizen me venía siguiendo, me percate de eso hasta que su voz me hizo volver a la realidad – Te dan celos no es así?? Buchou – ese niño tiene la boca muy floja – eres un impertinente – le dije y le lancé una mirada de muerte, sin embargo el no quitaba su sonrisa llena de prepotencia, y a pesar de que sus palabras no decían nada más que la simple verdad, no quería escucharlo de un niño arrogante como el.

Regrese a mi casa, y cuando entre solo escuche un CRASH! Habían roto el jarrón favorito de mi madre, pero eso no me importo, cuando me acerque a ver que sucedía, le pregunte a Kikumaru y no le entendí mucho, pero dijo algo así – Es que ahhh! Y luego ahhh! e intento violar a Syu-chan!! Y luego syu-chan PUNCH!! Al tipo! Nyaaaa!!! Mira las Chocolate están en la tele! Nyaaaa!! – y se fue corriendo a ver la T. V.

En ese momento mi lógica ya no me respondía, mi razón se había perdido, alguien había intentado "violar" a Mi Fuji! Y digo violar entre comillas, porque después me enteré que Kikumaru había sido demasiado exagerado.

El punto es que sin pensarlo mucho, le lancé un puñetazo, a pesar de que aun estaba tirado en el suelo por la cachetada que le dio Fuji – Tezuka… - Fuji murmuró y me separó de él, Fuji me abrazó y dijo – Tenía mucho miedo Tezuka! - yo solo lo acerqué más a mí, y a pesar de que sabía que era un pretexto, pues era más a mi favor. Me resigné y trate de disfrutar la fiesta, Fuji me saco a bailar y así estuvimos hasta el amanecer

Termino la fiesta , por fin el sedante que traía Fuji había servido de algo, lo puse en las bebidas, imaginen la situación para que yo llegara a ese extremo… o simplemente había convivido demasiado tiempo con Fuji ehemm..

En mi casa solo quedábamos los 9 titulares, e ibamos a ser 8 ya que yo tenía que la pequeña intención de dejar a Momoshiro afuera, por organizar una fiesta sin mi permiso. Se preguntaran porque solo quedábamos los titulares pues les dire – Tezuka, que te parece si dejamos a los demás dormir en las cómodas calles, y a él en la basura - señalando al tipo que intento sobrepasarse, yo pensé "con mucho gusto" pero no lo dije - ehh? Fuji por qué tú no te quedaste dormido? – El solo me sonrió y dijo – Que ingenuo eres, recuerda que es mi propio somnífero, soy inmune jeje

Nos fuimos a dormir aunque ya no le veía el punto, pues eran las 7 am y la ceremonia comenzaba a las 9, no dormí ni 30 min cuando mi despertador ya estaba sonando, me bañé y me tomé un café muy cargado, puesto que tenía bastante sueño, en cambio Fuji, caminaba por la casa como si nada.

Llegamos tarde a la graduación porque no sabíamos como despertar a Echizen, al final lo llevamos como había llegado a mi casa, en un costal ¬¬. Todos menos Fuji teníamos unas ojeras que para mi gusto eran muy visibles, demasiado. Estábamos entrando al salón cuando nos encontramos a la hermana de Fuji – Chicos que les pasó? Porque esas ojeras? – nos preguntó con la típica sonrisa de Fuji… Creo que es de familia – Quieren corrector? – volvió a preguntar, en ese instante Kikumaru sacó algo del costal donde venía Echizen – Nyaaa!!! Si!!! Corrector!!! Aquí tengo!!! – A todos, absolutamente a todos nos salió una gota en la cabeza, incluso a Echizen que estaba dormido, porque lo que él nos mostraba era un corrector… pero de los que utilizas cuando escribes – Eiji… ammm… tu corrector ya se acabó, si… eso… ya no podemos usarlo U – le dijo Oishi, Kikumaru volteó a ver su corrector y sonrió – Si es cierto!! – y el corrector salió volando.

Bueno la hermana de Fuji nos prestó corrector y tapamos esas ojeras. Entramos y ya estaban entregando los diplomas, justo en ese momento – Tezuka Kunimitsu, el alumno con mejor rendimiento de todos los graduados, por favor pasa al escenario – Oh por Kami! A mí me tocaba dar el discurso y lo había olvidado por completo, en eso Fuji me habló – Psss… Tezuka… me sentí mal por lo de la fiesta, así que escribí tu discurso…toma –y me tendió un papel, por un momento me sentí agradecido, lo leí rápido y le dije – Fuji… yo no voy a leer eso en público – Fuji me miro y para variar sonrío – Ay… apoco no piensas así – bueno el "discurso" decía:

"Queridos alumnos y sensei-tachi… ay ya fuera la formalidad… estoy muy feliz de al fin salirme de esta escuela y olvidarme totalmente de esas fans locas que necesitan ayuda psiquiátrica, lo sé soy muy guapo, pero basta. Este año, como capitán del club de tenis, me sentí tan dichoso de hacer correr a cada uno de los miembros del club. La verdad es lo único que extrañaré, ah y también a Fuji… Sin más, espero que logren hacer más con sus patéticas vidas… espero no volvernos a encontrar… Gracias" – Fuji, mejor improviso, de todos modos gracias – y así me dirigí al pódium e improvisé un discurso, la verdad fue bastante bueno. La ceremonia terminó y anunciaron que todos los graduados irían a un viaje a Londres.

Bueno nos fuimos a nuestras casas, yo, por supuesto a dormir, dieron las ocho de la noche y me levanté, faltaba solo una hora para el baile. Me bañé, me vestí y me arreglé lo mejor que pude. Mi traje era blanco camisa azul cielo. Salí en mi auto y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba afuera de la casa deFuji. Él iba saliendo de su casa cuando me vio – Tezuka que haces aquí?- me preguntó un poco sorprendido - Vine a recogerte – le dije sin siquiera pensar.

Llegamos al gimnasio de la escuela, donde se iba a realizar el baile, la verdad es que no parecía gimnasio, estaba muy bien decorado. Ya estaban todos ahí, al parecer éramos los últimos en llegar. La fiesta estaba animada y yo miraba de un lado a otro buscando a Fuji. En eso escuché una voz – Fuji-senpai está con unas niñas del otro lado del salón – era Echizen… otra vez. En eso Fuji se acercó y Echizen me empujó hacia él – Es tú última oportunidad buchou… -En eso miré a Fuji directamente a los ojos – Fuji te gustaría ba… - me interrumpieron – Tezuka-senpai vamos a bailar! – así es una de mis fans me tomó del brazo y me jaló a la pista. No tuve otro remedio y baile con ella una canción, cuando terminó la canción vi a Fuji salir y lo seguí.

Lo seguí hasta un árbol, un enorme sauce llorón. Fuji se recargó en el árbol, yo simplemente lo miré por unos minutos y después me digne a acercarme – Fuji… - dije un poco más dulce de lo normal, el inmediatamente volteó – mmm? –le extendí la mano y le pregunté – Te gustaría bailar conmigo – abrió los ojos sorprendido , pero al final aceptó. Se escuchaba una suave melodía que venía desde el interior del gimnasio. Mientras bailábamos le dije – Fuji… ya no tengo más dudas… te amo y quiero estar a tu lado… me aceptarías a pesar de haber sido un completo baka? – por un momento los pasos se detuvieron, pues Fuji se quedó ahí, parado, parecía estar en shock – ehh?? Tezuka yo…- no lo deje terminar, simplemente sellé sus labios con un beso, suave y tierno. A pesar de que apenas era la segunda vez, yo sentía que ya no podía vivir más sin él. Fuji se aferró fuertemente a mí y con su cabeza enterrada en mi cuello, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, que iban tan rápido como lo míos, me dijo – Yo también quiero estar contigo – lo aferré más a mí y seguimos bailando al son de la música.

Ahora… quieren saber las palabras que me dijo Echizen después de aquel partido, las palabras que me hicieron abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que la persona que amaba estaba justo a mi lado, era… Fuji.

-Buchou…sabes porque regresé?? Por que si no iba a arrepentirme, arrepentirme de no haber tenido el valor de venir y enfrentarte, de jugar con todo lo que tengo, de ganarte, crees que si no hubiera venido me sentiría bien??... por eso hoy quiero decirte que luches por aquello que quieres, que no dejes que la cobardía o el miedo a perder te dominen, si lo intentas, aunque no salga como esperabas, te sentirás bien… porque… tuviste el valor de hacerlo –

- Echizen de que hablas???-

- Date cuenta!! si no lo haces vas a perder y cuando quieras darte cuenta, será demasiado tarde… en este momento tú ya sabes lo que sientes buchou… solo que no quieres darte cuenta porque tienes miedo… no se a que pero lo tienes, aún así es mejor arriesgarse no cree?? Es mejor hacer lo que se debe hacer… aun cuando el miedo esté presente…

- Que???

-Cuando haya algo que realmente quieras, lucha por eso, no importa cuan estúpido parezca, incluso si ya perdiste la esperanza, porque si no lo haces, en un tiempo, te vas a arrepentir de no haber jugado con todo, de no haber tenido el coraje para dar el paso y poder ser feliz… todo o nada, no cree que es mejor hacerlo y que salga como tenga que salir?? Para así, en el futuro, poder mirar al pasado sin ni siquiera un solo arrepentimiento y poder decir "hice lo que tenía que hacer!!!"… Por una vez en tu vida olvida la razón y juega con el corazón, pues es la única manera de alcanzarlo, de ganar…

- Una vez más… Que???

- suspiros Fuji-senpai!!!


	12. Paris, la ciudad más romántica del mundo

**Cap.12**** Paris… la ciudad más romántica del mundo**

Esa noche, fue la mejor de mi vida… por primera vez , sentí como si volara, como si las estrellas y el cielo me pertenecieran solo a mí, y como si lo único que existiera en este mundo fuéramos Tezuka y yo...la persona que amaba por fin estaba a mi lado.

Al día siguiente partimos hacia Paris, lo sé, se supone que el viaje estaba programado para Londres, pero gracias a Eiji todo el grupo tomó el vuelo equivocado, bueno la verdad es que también ayudé un poco, bueno ya LO SIENTO..! la verdad es que quería ir a Paris jeje – Eiji! Ese es nuestro vuelo! Corre! – Eiji levantó a todo el grupo… que como lo hizo… no lo sé bueno levantó al grupo y corrió hacía el avión que estaba a punto de partir, por supuesto que yo tenía clarísimo que ese no era nuestro vuelo…. y así fue como tomamos un avión equivocado en dirección a la ciudad más romántica del mundo…

En el avión me senté a lado de mi novio… jeje y se los presumo MI NOVIO..! así es que fans… ni modo ya está ocupado jejeje. Y a lado de nosotros Eiji y Oishi, estaban demasiado acaramelados, llenaban de miel el ambiente, me empalagaban y no me dejaban estar solo con Tezuka… hubiera sido buena idea fingir que el avión iba a chocar y hacer que todos se aventaran en paracaídas dejándonos a Tezuka y a mi solos…. Mmmm…. Pero que lastima que no había tantos paracaídas, alguien se hubiera tenido que aventar sin él. /NOTA:intentar eso algún día…conejillo de indias Y/O sujeto de pruebas: Kikumaru Eiji/ y además después de la primera vez que pilotee un avión, repartieron mi foto a todos los pilotos de Japón, para que no me dejaran entrar a la cabina, que malos son TT

Bueno ese no es el punto, me estaba quedando dormido cuando escuche una voz – pssst… Fuji-senpai….Fuji-senpai…. – Esa voz era demasiado familiar pero aun así no lograba identificarla. Por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño nuevamente, cuando una inocente idea se me vino a la cabeza, un avión lleno de personas, dormidas o a punto de quedarse dormidas y si no tenían sueño, no había de que preocuparse, nunca salgo sin mi sedante jeje, era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer una broma de gran tamaño o no?

Estaba planeando como iba a poner el sedante en la bebida de Tezuka y de las demás personas, cuando esa voz volvió a aparecer – pssst….Fuji-senpai….Fuji-senpai…- creí que era mi conciencia… no, miento, no tengo conciencia , pero esta vez pude reconocer la voz, era de Momo, me dirigí al final del pasillo, de donde provenía la voz, y para mi sorpresa no solo era Momo, si no también Kaoru y Ryoma, pero para su mala suerte Tezuka ya los tenía en la mira – MOMOSHIRO, ECHIZEN, KAIDOH que hacen aquí? – ja ellos no lo vieron venir, cayeron al suelo, pálidos y sorprendidos, jeje no quería escuchar el regaño que les tocaría, no la verdad es que si quería. – etto…etto…buchou…todo fue idea de…. de…. de Mamushi…. Si eso…! Verdad Echizen….ehh?… Echizen?...Echizen!? – no hubo respuesta alguna pues Ryoma ya se había acomodado y quedado profundamente dormido en uno de los asientos y esta vez no tuve que usar sedante jeje bueno me dirigí inocentemente a tirarle "accidentalmente" un vaso de café hirviendo encima, pero la firme voz de Tezuka, MI NOVIO por si se les había olvidado… digo , interrumpió mis planes diciendo – ECHIZEN, MOMOSHIRO, KAIDOH! 20 vueltas al avión – y al inteligente de Momo se le ocurrió rezongar – Pero tú ya no eres el buchou, ya te graduaste, por lo tanto ya no puedes ponernos a correr – Tezuka lo miró, ya saben con una de esas miradas que matan – Los tres 50 vueltas – pero Momo no entendía – Pero ya no puedes – jaja no sabía lo que estaba haciendo – 100 vueltas! – y Momo no se daba por vencido – Que no puedes! – Tezuka respiraba profundamente para no explotar – 500 vueltas! – Momo es demasiado necio – pero… - Ryoma ya no lo dejo terminar – ya Momo-senpai! 500 son suficientes! Además todo esto es tú culpa, yo ni siquiera quería venir…..– y murmuro unas cuantas cosas más, que voy a evitar decir porque Eiji cuenta como un menor de edad.

Cuando terminaron sus vueltas le dieron su rara y un tanto incoherente explicación a Tezuka, del porque estaban en ese avión y después los tres se fueron a sentar y entre Momo y Ryoma, especialmente Momo, acabaron con toda, absolutamente toda la reserva de comida del avión, y lo digo literalmente.

Íbamos llegando y Eiji dijo –Mira Syu-chan es el Big Ben!!! – y se abalanzó enzima de Tezuka, ya que él tenía el asiento a lado de la ventana - Ese no es el Big Ben, es la Torre Eiffel, Kikumaru – aclaró Tezuka como si nada pasara y después se dio cuenta – ehh? Oishi? La Torre Eiffel esta en Paris, Francia verdad? - Oishi asintió con la cabeza – Si eso supuse, y se supone que nuestro destino es Londres no? – Oishi volvió a asentir con la cabeza, Tezuka dio un gran suspiro y dijo – Entonces por qué la Torre Eiffel esta en Londres? O más bien que hacemos en Paris?! – hubo un silencio y dijo - Kikumaru 100 vueltas al avión y 50 al aeropuerto cuando aterricemos – Eiji no entendiendo la razón dijo ingenuamente – ehh? Pero por qué? – Tezuka intentando contar hasta 1 000 000 000 contestó – nos subiste al vuelo equivocado y todavía preguntas por qué? – Eiji me señaló y dijo – pero Syu-chan me dijo que… - no lo deje terminar no quería correr, porque estoy seguro que aunque fuera MI NOVIO me iba a poner a dar vueltas – Eiji vamos no rezongues, o quieres acabar como aquellos 3 ? – dije señalándolos y él comenzó a correr.

Aterrizamos, ya todos estábamos abajo, excepto el trió de colados que estaban profundamente dormidos, así que me ofrecí para ir a despertarlos, los desperté y luego les susurre – Me vengaré… – se pusieron extremadamente pálidos, como si les hubieran echado un saco de harina encima jeje bueno se preguntaran porque me iba a vengar, pues es que con Tezuka despierto, no pude hacer ni una pequeñita e inocente broma UU

Dejamos las cosas en el hotel y después salí con Tezuka a dar un paseo por esa hermosa ciudad, recorríamos las calles de Paris, yo iba tomado de su brazo, ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, el silencio hablaba por los dos, de pronto sentí como éramos tirados al suelo – itai…. – fue mi única reacción y alguien pagaría por eso. Tezuka se levantó, se acomodó la ropa y me tendió la mano – Fuji, estas bi… - no pudo terminar, se le cayeron los lentes y abrió los ojos de par en par, alguien se abalanzó sobre él, haciéndolo volver caer al piso – Kuni-oniiichan!!!!!!!!! Que alegría verte!!!!- si , era Arabelle, después de todo este iba a resultar un viaje interesante - A-Arabe… lle….. que… hace…s aqu.. qui? – Tezuka apenas logro pronunciar esas palabras, ya que los abrazos de Arabelle lo estaban sofocando – Kuni-oniichan como supiste que estaba en Paris, ya sé, de seguro me extrañabas demasiado y contrataste a un investigador privado y por eso estas aquí…. O.O todo lo que te haya dicho es mentira!!! yo no le aventé un pastel al presidente! Tampoco amenacé al director de tu escuela para que transfirieran a Ryo-chan a Alemania, no, no fui yo!!... ehh por cierto y mi ototo Ryo – los dos nos quedamos con cara de oÓ – ehh? Tezuka lo castigó y esta encerrado en su cuarto en el hotel… con Momo – dije con toda la tranquilidad del mundo – EHH!! KUNI-ONIICHAN ERES MALO COMO SE TE OCURRE CASTIGARLO, ES UN NIÑO, TE VOY A PEGAR, WAAAAAA MALO MALO MALO MA………… o.O Momoshiro..??? – apenas estaba asimilando mis palabras. – QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!? MOMOSHIROOOOOO!!!- y Arabelle salió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, dejando llamas en el piso.

Ya estaba a una distancia considerable, cuando de repente se paró, se dio la vuelta y a la misma velocidad regresó a donde estábamos Tezuka y yo –ehh? Donde está el hotel? – (caída estilo anime por parte de Fuji, y Tezuka… ni se inmuto) La acompañamos al hotel, pues Tezuka dijo que era un peligro dejarla ir sola.

Apenas íbamos a cruzar la puerta de la recepción, cuando Arabelle ya estaba en el tercer piso checando cada habitación, para encontrar a su ototo y a Momo, me di la vuelta en dirección a la salida – a dónde vas? – me preguntó Tezuka – A preparar el funeral de Momo, que crees que le guste más, que lo enterremos aquí, en Alemania o en Japón?? - mi sonrisa cambió a sorpresa y abrí mis ojos, pues lo que había ocurrido no era cosa de todos los días, Tezuka me había dedicado una sonrisa y había tomado mi mano – Vamos, mejor evitamos que llegue al funeral… - me dijo con un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado venir de él, me sonroje….

Llegamos a donde Arabelle antes de que sucediera lo esperado, que mal! Arabelle estaba encima de Momo, ahorcándolo y sacudiéndolo que inspiradora escena no lo creen? – Fuji…todavía tienes sedante? – me preguntó Tezuka – ehh? Si me queda un poco, ten… - para que quería el sedante Tezuka? Pues verán – Arabelle no quieres un helado de arroz con leche? – a Arabelle le brillaron los ojos, dejo a Momo y corrió hacia donde Tezuka, él dio el helado, ella comió un poco y después cayó al piso fuertemente, de seguro que eso le dolió, Tezuka estaba aprendiendo de mi jeje.

Cuando Arabelle despertó ya estaba tranquila, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia Momoshiro, como ya no había más sedante, Inui sacó una jarra de su jugo especial, para usarlo en sustituto del sedante, bueno un sedante que te hará dormir para siempre Todos estaban preparados para ir a salvar a Momo pero oh sorpresa ella no hizo nada, dijo – Momoshiro-kun estás dispuesto a proteger a mi ototo, estar junto a él en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y hasta que la muerte los separe? – Momoshiro estaba muy sorprendido, al igual que todos – ehhh…ore… sii… acepto!! – Arabelle suspiró y dijo – entonces tienes mi permiso para salir con Ryo nn – a Momo le brillaron los ojos y corrió a abrazar a Ryoma – heyy!!! Pero todavía no tienes permiso para llevártelo a la cama ehhh! Me estás escuchando!! –

Después que Arabelle dio su consentimiento, nos dijo que en 4 días iba a ser su fiesta de 15 años y que quería que todos nosotros fuéramos chambelanes, nuestra reacción fue – EHHHHH!! CHAMBELANES – excepto la de Tezuka que no dijo nada y la de Eiji que fue – YA TIENES 15 AÑOS!?!?! PERO SI TE VES DE 10!! – y se gano un gran golpe por eso jeje

A pesar de que era muy repentino aceptamos, fueron 3 días de puros ensayos, casi no dormimos y bueno llegó el día y yo todavía no decidía si hacer que el pastel explotara o poner laxante en toda la comida y/o cambiar el fino vino por el jugo de Sadaharu, ya saben, para divertirme un poco Por fin me decidí por explotar el pastel, así que le pedí a Eiji colocar la diminuta bomba en el interior de este. Y si alguien se tragará la bomba….mmm… pues que mala suerte, de todas maneras esa bomba explotaría sí o sí… no había gastado tanto dinero para nada… (y su carita de "soy inocente", nadie me puede decir lo contrario)

Estábamos en la recepción del inmenso salón de la fiesta de Arabelle, recibiendo a los invitados, me di cuenta que Tezuka no dejaba de mirarme y por fin me percate del porque lo hacía – Fuji, para que es ese control – demonios Tezuka me había descubierto - ¿Cuál? – me hice el inocente y lo escondí aun más en el bolsillo de mi saco, me extendió la mano exigiéndome que le diera el control – Pero Tezuka!! – a pesar de que hice mi berrinche y mis pucheros Tezuka dijo – Fuji…quieres correr alrededor de todo Paris? – no lo dude ni un segundo – Tenlo! – pero lo que Tezuka no sabía es que tenía un segundo control, jeje nada ni nadie evitaría que ese pastel explotara

Llegó la hora del vals y todos nos moríamos de nervios, incluso Tezuka, pero él lo disimulaba muy bien. Uno por uno fue pasando, y nos dimos cuenta de que Kaoru era muy hábil con los pies, enserio! Nos sorprendió a todos, quien lo diría, Kaoru bailaba mejor que todos los demás. Pero al contrario de Kaoru, Eiji era justo lo que se esperaba, un fiasco total, pisó a Arabelle como 20 000 veces, bueno no, no tantas, tampoco exageremos, pero si fueron muchas veces

Bueno llegó mi turno, comenzamos a movernos, y le dije en voz baja – sabes Arabelle, todavía no he olvidado que me tiraste al piso, el día que llegamos a Paris… - ella simplemente se puso pálida… no entiendo porque todas las personas se ponen pálidas cuando les recuerdo cosas de ese tipo… por qué será¿Acaso tend´ran algo contra mí? Definitivamente está sería una fiesta que Arabelle nunca iba a olvidar muajajajaja (risa diabólica)

Terminó el vals y no encontraba a Tezuka por ningún lado, salí al jardín para ver si por ahí lo encontraba y efectivamente ahí estaba, sentado en la inmensa fuente desde donde se podía apreciar perfectamente la Torre Eiffel, bueno yo creo que desde todos lados se ve, pero no importa, ese no es el punto – Tezuka… qué haces aquí afuera? – me lanzó una de sus miradas inexpresivas que tanto me gustaban – mmm?...hay mucho ruido adentro – jeje si era de esperarse, a Tezuka le gusta el silencio – pues es una fiesta, que esperabas? Que todos estuvieran sentados y apagaran la música? - sonrió divertido y me contestó- No sería mala idea, porque no vamos a sugerirla?- ahora yo sonreí, me senté a lado de él y dije – que hermosa noche… no lo crees? – él me miró profundamente y dijo – pero creo que se vería mejor desde allá arriba – señalando la torre, me tomó de la mano y salimos de la fiesta en dirección a la torre.

Cuando llegamos, no pude evitar asómbrame, definitivamente se veía mejor desde arriba, la ciudad se veía como miles de lucecitas parpadeantes, las estrellas se veían más hermosas que en cualquier otra noche complementando de manera armónica con la hermosa luna blanca que se veía imponente sobre nosotros, era simplemente perfecto, nada podría mejorar ese instante, el tiempo pareció detenerse en un momento en el que solo éramos Tezuka y yo… nadie más– Tenías razón, Tezuka - mi sonrisa se borró por una cara de sorpresa, Tezuka rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y susurró de una manera suave y tierna a mi oído – Te amo…… - y por primera vez en mi vida, no supe que decir… yo Fuji Syuusuke me había quedado sin palabras… tanto tiempo había esperado para escuchar esa frase salir de su boca… y ahora simplemente me quedaba estático, a pesar de que estaba sin palabras le respondí con una sonrisa y le di un pequeño, pero tierno beso… ahora si definitivamente la noche era más que perfecta… pensé que de ninguna manera ese momento tan mágico podía ser mejorado, pero me equivoqué, porque de pronto el cielo se lleno de fuegos artificiales que aparecían de la nada para convertirse en hermosas flores llenas de color: azul, blanco y rojo iluminaron la oscuridad de la noche y rompieron el silencio, mis ojos brillaban, sé que los de Tezuka también…

Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final ¬¬… Mi celular sonó, era Eiji, por qué será que siempre nos interrumpen? òó – Syu-chan donde estas? Ya es hora de que hagas explotar la fuente Fuente? Querrás decir pastel, Eiji? pastel? Que no me dijiste que colocara la bomba en la fuente? Yo entendí fuente… Eiji…. QUE TIENE QUE VER PASTEL CON FUENTE?!?! – le colgué y saqué el control de mi bolsillo, me le quede mirando, pensando en que pasaría si volaba la fuente – Así que había otro control… - dijo Tezuka y se acerco a mí, y entonces pensé que me lo iba a quitar, pero no fue así – Apretemos juntos ese botón, te parece?... – definitivamente a Tezuka le hacia daño pasar tiempo conmigo jeje pero no me importó, esa era una oportunidad que no pensaba desperdiciar jaja nn

Pulsamos ese botón, esperamos unos segundos y el agua salió disparada como 250 metros hacía el cielo, casi hasta la altura de la Torre Eiffel, las gotas de agua caían de una manera sorprendente, y entonces me di cuenta: el agua, las flores de fuego, el panorama, el cielo, la luna y las estrellas se complementaban de manera impresionante, haciendo que la noche que al principio solo consideraba divertida fuera inolvidable… definitivamente Arabelle nunca olvidaría esa fiesta, y yo… yo tampoco… La mejor noche de mi vida había sido reemplazada por esta…

Estaba simplemente maravillado, pero la fiesta seguía y debíamos estar allá – Tezuka… regresamos?? – caminé un poco para dirigirme al salón pero antes de que siquiera tocara el botón del elevador, Tezuka me tomó del brazo – No quieres bailar? – que más hubiera podido pedir en ese momento… nada… - Después de todo creo que las bocinas que compró Arabelle nos servirán de algo – sonrió y yo sonreí, tenía razón, las bocinas eran las más grandes del mundo y con el mejor sonido también… estoy seguro que lo escucharon en todo Paris. Tener una amiga rica tiene sus ventajas. La música empezó, era una melodía suave, nuestros pies se movieron por sí solos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, su sonrisa volvió a aparecer, aquella que solo me mostraba a mí y nuestros labios se juntaron en un delicado beso, un beso que se quedaría grabado en mi memoria, a pesar de que nos dimos muchísimos, ése… ése fue muy especial… por lo menos para mí. Al separarnos él me dijo – Fuji, mañana correrás muchas vueltas… no… correremos – pensé que nunca lo diría, pero en ese momento no me importaba correr 1 000 000 vueltas, porque en ese instante yo era completamente… feliz – Mañana?? Yo creo que será hoy – y señalé hacia el este… el sol empezaba a salir, dando con todo su esplendor sobre las calles de París. La música seguía a todo y nosotros comenzamos a correr…. Ése era nuestro castigo por hacer explotar esa fuente.

Jamás olvidaré ese día y espero que Tezuka tampoco lo haga… Definitivamente, Paris es la ciudad más romántica del mundo… ///


	13. Sakura Gakuen

**Cap. 13 Sakura Gakuen. Su primera intervención en nuestras vidas.**

Después del viaje de graduación en París, regresamos a Japón y esa misma semana recibí la noticia que había estado esperando desde unos días antes de la graduación, finalmente había llegado mi carta de aceptación a una de las preparatorias más prestigiosas de esta parte de Japón. Logrando entrar con el puntaje más alto de los últimos 30 años.

Después de terminar de leer la carta decidí que Fuji tenía que ser el primero en saber la noticia, ni siquiera a mis padres se lo había dicho, le llame por teléfono y quedamos en vernos en un café cerca de Seigaku, al llegar lo vi sentando junto a unos chicos de la Fudomine.

No me preocupe, así que me acerque como si nada, y reaccioné hasta el momento en que uno de ellos rodeó a Fuji con sus brazos, en pocas palabras lo abrazó, entonces fue cuando decidí interrumpir – ¡Fuji! – dije mirando al chico de la Fudomine con una mirada un tanto amenazadora –Syu ¿lo conoces? – el chico le preguntó y luego Fuji, me miró y dijo – Si, es mi novio – y el chico inmediatamente lo soltó, Fuji se paró lentamente y se dirigió hacia mí – Vamos Tezuka, esa mesa de allá está libre ^^ - sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Nos sentamos y no pude evitar preguntar - ¿Quién es ese? – Fuji solamente sonrió y dijo muy calmado – ¿Quién? ^^ - lo mire fríamente y replantee mi pregunta - ¿Quién era el que te abrazó hace unos momento? – Fuji sin quitar su típica sonrisa contestó – Aaaaa.. él.. jaja ^^ es Irei-kun – sin haberme sacado de la duda pregunte - ¿De dónde lo conoces?¿Qué es de ti? ¿y por qué te llamó Syu?– Fuji con la intención de hacerme sufrir respondió – Me lo presentó Kamio.. y que es de mi... Bueno, pues es mi Ex-novio y por eso me llamó Syu, ya sabes de cariño ^^ ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?- me sorprendí un poco pero decidí terminar con la escenita de celos – Mañana… ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacer algo? – Fuji, ni siquiera me hizo caso, se paró para despedirse de aquel chico y yo solamente desvíe la mirada y espere a que terminara.

Cuando se sentó yo me mantuve en silencio y llamé a un mesero, después de pedir algo del menú, Fuji me miró y comenzó a reírse de una manera delicada – hehehe Tezuka, deberías ver la expresión de tu rostro, está peor que cuando probaste por primera vez el jugo especial de Inui – yo estaba con un signo de interrogación en la frente – jaja no es mi ex-novio, es mi primo jajaja – cuando termino de reírse simplemente suspire y para ser sincero en el interior estaba un tanto aliviado.

Con todo eso había olvidado la razón por la cual lo llamé y le pedí que nos viéramos, y lo recordé hasta que estábamos en la puerta de su casa

Ahí, le dije – Fuji… te tengo una excelente noticia - Fuji muy emocionado contesto – ¡Que! ¡¿Que Paso!? ¡Ya sé! ¡ya se! ¡No me digas! ¡Es lo que creo! Tezuka… – me quede callado , pensando que contestaría lo que yo esperaba – Ay hasta que al fin, Tezuka no sabes cuánto he esperado este momento, no sabes cuan feliz me hace el que tu estés feliz por… – y aquí era donde debía abrazarme, besarme y decirme ¡Omedetto! sin embargo... - ¡¡que estés feliz por eso!! ya era hora de que Kabaji dijera algo más que "Uss" ya cuéntame ¿qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Lo grabaste? - nO pude evitar el tic en mi ojo… y suspire… Definitivamente Fuji no tenía remedio – No, Fuji, eso no… - ni siquiera me dejo hablar – Wow, no puedo creerlo… de seguro dijo que amaba a Atobe con locura y pasión, y que no podía vivir sin él… – y continuó y continuó y continuó creando una historia, pasando de la boda de Atobe y Kabaji hasta como iban a ser sus hijos … – Fuji… es que... – y después de unos minutos ya solo escuchaba – bla bla bla bla bla bla 'Usss' bla bla bla….. - y ya cuando por fin se había callado, llegó su mamá – Konichiwa Tezuka-kun ¿cómo estás? - le respondí inmediatamente de manera positiva y después dijo - Syu-chan necesito que me ayudes con la cena, tu hermano invitó a algunos de sus amigos, y va a ver mucha gente... ¡Ohh! Tezuka-kun ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?, si ya somos muchos, uno más no hará daño – me negué con la cabeza y posteriormente rechacé su oferta con palabras y de una manera educada.

Me despedí de Fuji y de su madre, y tome el camino en dirección a mi casa. Al llegar subí directamente a mi cuarto donde me puse a pensar el cómo le llegó a la cabeza a Fuji el tema de Kabaji. El que dijera 'Uss' todo el tiempo no era gran cosa... bueno, tal vez si, sería algo extraordinario y además inimaginable escucharlo decir otra cosa, pro no nos desviemos de la historia, mmmm… creo que un día de estos me pondré en contacto con Atobe, para preguntarle si alguna vez ha dicho otra cosa…

Ya, ¡ya! A la historia, me quede dormido pensado, y cuando me levanté ya era el siguiente día, decidí tomar aire por la mañana y salí a caminar al parque cercano a mi casa, ahí me encontré a Oishi y a Kikumaru, me sorprendió verlos desde temprano juntos, y como siempre llenaban de miel el ambiente, en serio, no me imagino como hubiera sido mi relación con Fuji si fuéramos de esa manera.

No quería interrumpir su melosa escena así que me di la vuelta para alejarme sin que me vieran, pero no había dado ni 10 pasos cuando escuché – Buchou! – era Kikumaru, volví a dar la vuelta hacía ellos y Oishi gritó – ¡Oiii! ¡Teezuka! – agitando su brazo de izquierda a derecha. No tuve más remedio que acercarme, en cuanto llegue a donde estaban ellos, Oishi me dijo – ¡Omedetto Tezuka! – al parecer ya sabían que había logrado entrar a la preparatoria que quería – tu mamá nos dijo que lograste entrar con el puntaje más alto, ¡Omedetto buchou! – sí, fui tan descuidado para dejar la carta de aceptación en el comedor... No habiendo pasado ni 10 segundos después de que Kikumaru terminó su oración, salieron de entre los arbustos Inui y Kaidoh, su apariencia, un tanto despeinados y con la ropa desacomodada, no quise preguntar qué hacían, no quería incomodarlos, pero Kikumaru lo hizo – are, ¿Qué hacían allá? – preguntó ingenuamente. Kaidoh inmediatamente se sonrojó e Inui dijo – ano, ano, buscábamos… mi lente de contacto… - ¿acaso no era obvio?, Inui no usaba, no usa y jamás va a usar lentes de contacto, no le gustaban es más ¡nunca he visto sus ojos! y al igual que yo, él prefería los lentes normales – ¡ehh! Lentes de contacto, pero tú no usas de esos… O.o – Inui, cambio su historia –jeje caíste Kikumaru ¡eso es obviamente mentira! La verdad es que… es que buscábamos ingredientes para mi nuevo jugo especial, ¡si eso!, ¿Quieres probarlo? – y el ingenuo de Kikumaru se la creyó, además de que se le puso la cara azul al escuchar las últimas palabras de Inui, pero eso no es relevante – senpai-tachi ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí? – Preguntó Kaidoh aún un poco sonrojado – aa paseábamos y nos topamos con buchou y decidimos felicitarlo – respondió Kikumaru - ¿felicitarlo? – Preguntó Inui muy intrigado – si, Tezuka entró a Sakura Gakuen– en eso llegaron también de la nada Momoshiro y Echizen, ¿qué? ¿A caso era reunión y yo era el único que no sabía? - ¡Sakura Gakuen! ¡Sugoi buchou! ¡Omedetto! – y llegaron Fuji y Kawamura, por cierto nunca supe que hacían juntos... – ¡Mina! ¡Qué coincidencia encontrarlos a todos aquí! – dijo Kawamura, en su tono usual y alegre – ¡Kawamura-senpai! ¿Está libre el restaurante de tu padre? – dijo Momoshiro emocionado - ¿Libre? ¿Para qué? – ya habían armado un alboroto de esto – ¿eee? ¡No sabes la última! – y se acercó a Kawamura para decirle en el oído, como si fuera el chisme del día – ¡aaaaaa! ¡Omedetto Tezuka! – Exclamó Kawamura, después de eso, Fuji se acercó y me dijo - ¿Por qué tanto escándalo Tezuka?... ¡No puede ser! ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños? ¡No! ¡Es imposible tu cumples el 7 de octubre! – y ahora Fuji había entrado en pánico… – ¡ehhh! ¡Es tu cumpleaños buchou! ¡Omedetto de nuevo! – Momoshiro dijo aún más emocionado, al parecer solo había escuchado la parte de 'hoy es tu cumpleaños' suspiros - ¡sugoi buchou! ¡Debe ser grandioso haber entrado a Sakura Gakuen y además cumplir años, tenemos mucho que celebrar! – Fuji, abrió sus penetrantes y hermosos ojos azules y dijo – ¿Sakura Gakuen? Tezuka, ¿porque no me lo habías dicho? – y lo único que llegó a mi mente en ese momento fue lo de Kabaji…

Fuji me tomó de la mano y caminamos hasta alejarnos de aquel alboroto – Tezuka…¿por qué no me dijiste que hiciste examen de admisión para Sakura Gakuen? pensé que entrarías a la misma preparatoria que yo... – En ese momento su mirada me conmovió tanto que no pude evitar decir – Fuji… yo… si eso es lo que quieres me inscribiré en esa… también hice examen ahí… - Fuji me miró fijamente y respondió – ¿A caso crees que soy un egoísta, crees que destruiría tu sueño, tan mala persona crees que soy? – ¡Qué dramático! vaya quien lo entiende ¿no? – Fuji, entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres? – cerró sus hermosos ojos y sonrió nuevamente, una sonrisa diferente, no una de las que me solía mostrar, más bien fue una de las que mostraba cuando iba a hacer alguna travesura, una sonrisa que hasta cierto punto me asustaba – No, te preocupes Tezuka, yo tengo mis métodos, vamos hay que celebrar "tu cumpleaños" ^^ – y se alejo sonriente…

Después de eso huí, y no volvieron a saber nada de mí durante el resto de las vacaciones, ni siquiera Fuji, que por alguna razón cada que llamaba a su casa se encontraba en alguna otra prefectura de Japón… y en su celular me mandaba al buzón de voz, así que no lo pude ver… Y se preguntaran sobre mi supuesta fiesta de cumpleaños, pues, ni siquiera cuenta se dieron que el propio festejado no estaba ¬¬.

*-*-*Primer día de preparatoria*-*-*

Era el día de la ceremonia de entrada en Sakura Gakuen, me puse mi uniforme, tomé mi mochila y caminé hacía la preparatoria, por supuesto que yo daría el discurso de comienzo de ciclo escolar, ya que mi puntaje fue el más alto.

Al llegar me senté en la primera fila, de tras de mí escuchaba una voz muy familiar, la voz de Fuji, pero pensé 'no puede ser él, ¿qué estaría haciendo él aquí? Por cierto lo llamaré en cuanto sea la hora del almuerzo, hace mucho que no lo veo…'

Dijeron mi nombre por el micrófono y me aproxime al estrado, ya estando ahí, di mi excelente e inspirador discurso, y al momento de inclinarme para agradecer note una figura muy familiar. Voz familiar, figura familiar, sí, era Fuji, con el uniforme de Sakura Gakuen, y no solo él, también estaban Inui, Kawamura, Kikumaru y Oishi… ¡Kikumaru! Aunque no lo crean a pesar de sus calificaciones estaba ahí portando el uniforme de la prestigiosa preparatoria. Sin embargo no perdí la compostura y baje del estrado, al acercarme a mi asiento les lancé una de mis miradas que dicen que matan, las que más me gustan… Lo siento estar mucho tiempo con Fuji me afectó…

Terminó la ceremonia y me dirigí inmediatamente a la salida, al caminar escuche que me llamaban – ¡¡Tezuka!! – en coro los ex titulares, pero yo simplemente seguí caminando, no pude ni siquiera abrir la puerta de salida porque Fuji se paró en frente de mi – buenos días Tezuka, ¿crees que puedes pasar todo el verano sin siquiera llamarme ni una sola vez? . - me sorprendió un poco, bueno en realidad mucho, estuve marcándole el resto del verano, él fue el que ni siquiera se molestó en contestar una sola de mis llamadas… ¡que molesto! – Fuji, te marqué más de cien veces… - Fuji sacó su celular y lo revisó – O.O ¡ohh! Es verdad jeje entonces te perdono ^^ -me perdonaba… claro - Fuji… ¿que haces aquí, y por qué llevas puesto el uniforme? – me miró y posteriormente desvió la mirada hacia Kikumaru – es que… le prometí a Eiji que no diría nada… - signo de interrogación ¿? – Fuji... ¿nada de qué? ¿Y Kikumaru que tiene que ver en esto?, y por cierto, ¿qué hacen también los demás aquí? – Fuji volvió a desviar la mirada, pero ahora hacia a Inui – es que… también le prometí a Inui que no diría nada… sabes Tezuka, los amigos no cuentan los secretos de sus otros amigos – habló muy sabiamente, nuevamente signo de interrogación ¿? - ¿Inui? ¿él qué? – definitivamente no entendía nada, Fuji se acercó y me dijo en voz baja – es que… ellos dos están enamorados de ti… y no soportaban estar lejos de ti, así que me pidieron que por favor les consiguiera lugar en esta preparatoria - signo de interrogación del tamaño de la escuela, bueno sin exagerar… - ¡claro! y seguramente Oishi y Kawamura también están enamorados de mi, y por eso también están aquí – Fuji, se paro al lado mío y dijo – Tezuka, ¿acaso no es obvio?, eres guapo, inteligente y el mejor tenista, ¿quién no estaría enamorado de ti? Tan solo mira como se mueren de celos, porque yo estoy junto a ti – y los demás ni siquiera estaban parados donde él estaba señalando, signo de interrogación del tamaño de Japón… suspiré y dije… la verdad ya no sabía que hacer para sacarle la verdad – entonces si están enamorados de mi, habrá que darles una oportunidad, organizaré una cita con cada uno de ellos y a partir de ahí tomare mi decisión – Asentí con la cabeza y miré a Fuji desafiantemente. Fuji, abrió los ojos – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡¡Tezuka no es un programa de citas!!! – celos, a pesar de todo me gustaba que se pusiera así – ire a decirle a Kikumaru, él será el primero… - caminé unos dos pasos y Fuji, se aferró a mí de la ropa – No quería estar lejos de ti, pero tampoco quería estar sin Eiji, es mi mejor amigo, pero Eiji quería estar con Oishi, bueno, yo no quería a Oishi aquí, pero me desharé después de él… y bueno él propuso que nos inscribiéramos todos… Tezuka… ¿estás molesto? – ¡aha! ¡Por fin había salido la verdad! –¿molesto? Más bien sorprendido, pero, si los exámenes fueron hace mucho y las inscripciones ya estaban cerradas, ¿cómo es posible que estén aquí? - Fuji sonrió de una manera un tanto macabra – ¿cómo? Jeje Tezuka acaso no te dije que no te preocuparas, que yo tenía mis métodos… ^^

Lo mire y llame a los demás – ya que tantas ganas tenían de estar en esta preparatoria, ¿por qué no van a dar 20 vueltas a la escuela?, ya saben para que la conozcan – Eiji, dio un salto y dijo – ¡ehhhh! 20 vueltas pero si es una de las preparatorias más grandes de Japón ¡¿sabes cuantos kilómetros abarca!? – no pude evitarlo, me encantaba verlos sufrir mientras corrían, después de todo Fuji y yo no hacíamos tan mala pareja – ¿ahh? Perdón Kikumaru, ¿dijiste que les encantaría dar 80 vueltas? Me parece bien – Kikumaru estaba a punto de decir algo más y hacer que les diera 100 vueltas, pero Oishi le tapó la boca y se lo llevó a correr.

Se fueron todos a correr y Fuji fue el último en salir, pero lo detuve – Fuji… me alegra que estés aquí… - se sonrojo, sonrió y salió del edificio.

Al comenzar las clases, me di cuenta de que me había tocado en el mismo salón que Oishi, a Fuji con Kikumaru, y a Inui con Kawamura, seguramente era cosa de Fuji. Llegó la hora del almuerzo y decidí ir por Fuji, para almorzar juntos, al llegar a su salón, el ya había socializado… de más, un montón de chicos y chicas coqueteando con él, no pude evitarlo y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba lo miré, lo tomé del brazo y me lo llevé – realmente no pierdes tu tiempo verdad Fuji… - él solo sonrió y dijo – ¿que puedo decir?, parece que soy irresistible ^^ - lo bueno de que estuviera en la preparatoria conmigo es que podía vigilarlo, en cambio si estuviese en otra… no quiero ni imaginarlo…

Durante el almuerzo, estuvimos en el patio, y comimos bentos que Fuji se había tomado la molestia en preparar – Fuji… - él dejó su comida y me miró, con su rostro siempre sonriente, del cual me enamoré – ¿mmm? ¿nani...? – inconscientemente sonreí – en verdad me alegra que estés aquí… conmigo… arigatou… - lentamente me acerque hacía el, acaricie su rostro con mi mano, mi labios rozaron los suyos, era perfecto – ¡Syusuke! – nos separamos inmediatamente y mire a quien nos había interrumpido, un chico alto de cabello oscuro, ojos del mismo tono y piel clara – ¡aaa! ¡Tanaka-san! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! ¿regresaste de Osaka? ¿Cuándo? ¡Aaah! Gomen, gomen no te estoy dejando hablar – lo primero que llegó a mi cabeza…. ¿Quién?.. ¿Quién es él?

Fuji lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla ¿Quién es él? – Gomene Tezuka, te veo luego ^^ ¡ja-ne! – y se alejó con aquel chico ¿por qué?

Por alguna razón que desconocía comencé a arrepentirme de entrar en aquella prestigiosa y costosa preparatoria y haber arrastrado a Fuji conmigo fue el peor error que pude haber cometido, incluso ahora no dejo de arrepentirme, porque fue donde todo comenzó a salir mal…

Lo que yo no sabía en ese tiempo, es que aquel chico… tendría la culpa de todo…

Y cuando comencé a notarlo, ya era demasiado tarde…


	14. Romeo y Julián

**Cap. 14 Romeo y Julián…**

Por casualidades de la vida y cierta ayuda de las influencias que Arabelle tiene en el mundo todos los ex titulares del último año entramos a la misma preparatoria, Sakura Gakuen, ¿Quién lo diría, no? Es en la que iba a entrar Tezuka, era el destino. ^^

Después cuando Tezuka se dio cuenta de la presencia de los ex titulares, se dio a la tarea de torturarnos y nos puso a correr 80 vueltas, ¿Quién se creía? Aunque aún no entiendo cómo es que continuábamos escuchando sus órdenes si ya no era nuestro capitán… bueno aún ahora, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado lo seguimos considerando nuestro buchou… o por lo menos yo.

Estaba muy feliz en mi salón, Eiji estaba conmigo y ya habíamos hecho muchos nuevos amigos, claro yo más que Eiji ¡Qué popular era! Bueno sigo siendo. ^^

Ese primer día almorcé con Tezuka, que pasó por mí a mi salón, creo que no le cayeron bien mis nuevos amigos jeje. Mientras almorzábamos, fuimos interrumpidos por alguien muy familiar para mí, alguien que conocí en mis más tiernos años de mi infancia, era tan pequeño e inocente, no sé como permití que Yuuta me mal influenciara.

Su nombre nunca lo olvidaré, a pesar de que saliendo de la preparatoria nunca volví a saber nada de él… Tanaka Souseke-kun.

Fue mi mejor amigo de la infancia, hasta cumplir los ocho años con tres meses y dos horas, que fue cuando por trabajo de su padre tuvo que mudarse a Osaka.

En el momento en que lo vi, tuve un arranque, y no pude evitar abrazarlo y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a que camináramos y que me contara todo. Pero sin darme cuenta…

Unas semanas después me uní al club de teatro, y junto conmigo, Tanaka-kun, la obra de aquella temporada era una obra romántica y a la vez trágica, Romeo y Julián, mi obra favorita… esta trataba de dos chicos que se enamoraron profundamente el uno del otro, sin embargo, el odio que existía entre sus familias, los llevo a arriesgarlo todo por el ser que amaban.

Tezuka, nuevamente se unió al club de tenis, quería volver a ser capitán, tal y como lo fue en Seigaku, y como era de esperarse Tezuka sobresalió de entre todos los jugadores de primer año, a pesar de que muchos tenían un potencial impresionante, él brillaba entre los demás. Y no lo digo solamente porque fue una persona a la que quise mucho, si no porque lo admiro como tenista.

Poco después de las inscripciones a las actividades extracurriculares, caminaba rumbo al auditorio para audicionar para la obra Romeo y Julian con Tanaka-kun, cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba, era Tezuka, con su usual e indiferente tono de voz – Fuji… – me voltee para encontrarme con él – ¡Ohh! ¡Tezuka! ^^ - me miró de una manera fría – Fuji... necesito hablar contigo… - me sorprendí un poco, sin embargo no le di mucha importancia – Oww lo siento Tezuka, no puede ser más tarde, tengo una audición de teatro ^^, nos vemos luego – Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, pero él me detuvo, me tomo del brazo y dijo – ¿Teatro? Fuji, ¿qué pasó con el tenis?... pensé que habías olvidado inscribirte al club, pero ya veo que me equivoque… - me miró reprochándome, como si estar con él fuera mi obligación, más que mi deseo – Tezuka… me lastimas – me soltó – Lo siento Tezuka, pero decidí unirme al club de teatro, olvide decírtelo, la obra es increíble, Romeo y Julián, voy a audicionar para el papel de Julián, y Tanaka-kun audicionará para Romeo, sería aun más increíble que los dos obtuviéramos los papeles ¿no? ¡Deséame suerte! – Al mencionar el nombre de Tanaka-kun el rostro de Tezuka cambió abruptamente, una expresión que jamás me había mostrado – Si eso es lo que quieres, ¡Entonces está bien! - después de sus frías palabras, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Semanas después nuestra relación iba decayendo, a pesar de que Tezuka y yo compartíamos mucho tiempo juntos, algo ya no era lo mismo, algo andaba mal, y yo no quería darme cuenta de lo que era…

Todos los días, después de clases me dirigía al club de teatro. Para mi buena suerte, obtuve el papel de Julián y Tanaka-kun que tenía un talento impresionante, obtuvo el papel de Romeo. Y terminando los ensayos, no faltaba día en que Tezuka pasara por mí, al club, para llevarme a casa, pero un día… – Nee… Syusuke, Tezuka-san me pidió que te avisara que hoy no podría llevarte a tu casa, parece que surgió algo importante, no me dio detalles, pero me dijo que no te dejara ir solo, así que hoy yo te llevare – Algo no me convencía del todo, Tezuka me habría llamado, pero… le tome la palabra a Tanaka-kun – ¿Aaa?… está bien ^^ - salimos por la puerta de atrás, según Tanaka-kun porque la principal la estaban reparando, lo cual se me hizo más raro, pero aun así no le di mucha importancia. A diferencia de Tezuka, Tanaka-kun no tenía carro, lo cual no me molestaba, mi casa no quedaba muy lejos, por lo cual decidimos caminar – Nee… Syusuke… Tezuka-san y tu… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? – la pregunta no me incomodaba, la verdad, me gustaba presumirle a la gente que Tezuka y yo éramos novios – Ehhh? Más de 4 meses ^//^ ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Tanaka-kun, desvió la mirada – ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? – ¡Qué! Tanaka-kun, insinuaba que Tezuka y yo deberíamos terminar – Tanaka-kun que estas di… - mi frase nunca termino, Tanaka-kun me tomo de la cintura y me beso… pero lo peor de todo, es que yo no hice el intento de separarnos, lo rodee del cuello con mis brazos… ¿Acaso tenía razón? ¿Acaso lo de Tezuka y yo…ya era suficiente? Esa pregunta cruzo mi cabeza en el instante que mi corazón latió muy fuerte…

En ese momento, una luz intensa nos interrumpió, un carro apuntaba sus luces hacía nosotros y alguien bajo de aquel carro -Fuji…- Tezuka asotó la puerta del auto, en qué momento había aparecido el. Me separe inmediatamente de Tanaka-kun – Tezuka… Tezuka yo… - ni siquiera sabía que decirle – Fui al club, a recogerte, me dijeron que ya te habías ido, pensé en alcanzarte para que no caminaras solo… pero veo que llegue tarde, parece que ya estás muy bien acompañado… – se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del auto, pero se detuvo – aaa… por cierto… Feliz aniversario… – y dejo un pequeño presente, al lado del carro, arrancó y se fue. Ese día Tezuka y yo… cumplíamos cinco meses, y yo… yo lo había olvidado… ese día fue cuando comencé a arruinarlo todo.

Inconscientemente me dirigí al objeto que Tezuka había dejado, era una pequeña caja de regalo, con una rosa blanca complementándola perfectamente, no pude evitar abrirla, y en el momento en que lo hice, me desmorone… mis ojos… mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Pasaron dos semanas y Tezuka, no me dirigía la palabra, pasaba junto a él en el corredor, sin embargo el ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarme, acaso… ¿Acaso tanto me odiaba?

Lo que ocurrió aquel día, fue sin duda alguna, el peor error que pude haber cometido…

Una mañana mientras caminaba en dirección a las canchas de tenis, con la esperanza de que Tezuka me escuchara, vi dos figuras conocidas, Tezuka y Tanaka-kun, la verdad nunca supe que hacían juntos y no me atreví a acercarme a escuchar, sin embargo, se podía notar la molestia en el rostro de Tanaka-kun, y también en el de Tezuka… su conversación siempre será un misterio para mí… Me aleje lo más rápido que pude, no quería que notaran mi presencia.

La obra se estrenaba en menos de dos semanas, y mi concentración se encontraba por los suelos, sinceramente estaba muy confundido… amaba a Tezuka de eso sí estaba seguro, pero… Tanaka-kun, aquel beso… a pesar de haber sido un error, en ese momento no lo sentí como tal, fue mágico… y me arrepiento…

Al siguiente día comenzó el torneo de tenis, yo, decidí hacer una aparición, quería darle todo mi apoyo a Tezuka, a pesar de que él no lo quisiera. El partido de Tezuka había comenzado y decidí esconderme un poco entre toda la multitud. Como siempre Tezuka terminó su partido en menos de dos minutos, pareciera que yo no le hacía falta, el seguía jugando como siempre…

Terminando su partido, el se dirigió a los vestidores, yo, pensando que sería la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con él, decidí seguirlo, estando ya adentro – Tezuka… - se dio la vuelta y me miró, sin embargo no dijo nada, su mirada era la más fría que jamás le haya visto – yo… Tanaka-kun… anno… - las palabras simplemente no salían, así que solamente lo bese, su indiferencia me destrozó, me separó y me miró fijamente – Syusuke! Vaya hasta que te encontré! – Tanaka-kun entró, y miro a Tezuka de una manera despreciable, Tezuka solamente me hizo a un lado y salió. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y lo único que pude hacer… fue llorar.

En los siguientes días, cada que me encontraba con Tezuka, bajaba la mirada, no tenía el valor de mirarlo directamente. La semana de la obra había llegado, todo el club de teatro, estaba por doquier, repartiendo volantes, y haciendo los últimos ajustes al escenario, y a los actores. Un día antes del estreno, me arme de valor, y decidí ir a invitar a Tezuka a que me viera actuar.

Camine hacia las canchas de tenis, ya era tarde, las prácticas habían terminado hace más de una hora, sin embargo algo en mi interior me decía que ahí lo encontraría, y efectivamente ahí estaba, practicando solo, como solía hacerlo, de repente, Tezuka paró y miró directamente hacía mí, me había visto, mire para todos lados intentando esquivar su mirada, pero no pude evitar acercarme – anno... Tezuka… m-mañana se estrena la obra… y bueno yo quería… - me arme de valor y cerre los ojos y le extendí un boleto - ¡Quiero que este ahí y me veas actuar! – me miró de una manera indiferente y dijo – ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver cómo tu y aquel chico se besan? No gracias. Créeme, con una vez fue suficiente - recogió sus cosas, y se fue.

Llegó el día de la obra, y los nervios me mataban, aun tenía la esperanza de que Tezuka fuera, comenzó la obra, y el asiento que había reservado para Tezuka, se encontraba vacío, sin embargo, eso no impidió que la obra fuera perfectamente, hasta que – Nee.. Fuji-kun ¿Has visto a Tanaka? – era la escena culminante y Tanaka-kun no aparecía, 5 minutos para que la escena comenzará y de él, nada. Pasaron los 5 minutos y era mi turno de salir al escenario, pero sin él, la escena sería un desastre, hice mi aparición, dije mis líneas con nervios, ya que no habría nadie que siguiera, era la escena del beso, sin embargo, no había Romeo, suspire profundamente, y de repente apareció, dijo sus líneas impresionantemente, incluso mejor que en los ensayos, pero para mi sorpresa Romeo, no era Tanaka-kun, levanté mi rostro, y ahí estaba él, dejando al público impactado, e incluso haciendo llorar a algunos, Tezuka era Romeo… mi Romeo. –Tezuka… - murmure suavemente – No me importa lo que diga mi padre, mi familia… huyamos juntos… ¡Julián! – se acercó a mí lentamente, me tomo del rostro y me beso… las siguientes escenas, trágicas sin duda alguna, la muerte de Romeo, y posteriormente la de Julián. Terminó la obra y al despedirnos, hicimos la reverencia y Tezuka, apretó mi mano, como si no me quisiera dejar ir… Fuimos a cambiarnos y ni él, ni yo dijimos palabra alguna hasta que decidí romper el silencio – Tezuka… ¿Por qué? – Él sonrió de la manera más cálida y dijo – Te lo dije ¿No? Con una vez fue suficiente… - me dio un tierno beso en la frente – Fuji… te amo… y no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente… -

Desde aquel día Romeo y Julian, se convirtió en mi obra favorita…


	15. Romeo y Julián ¿Y dónde quedó Tanaka?

**Cap. 15 Romeo y Julián. ¿Y dónde quedó Tanaka? **

Después del encuentro con el misterioso chico que al parecer conocía a Fuji muy bien, la confianza que tenía en nuestra relación bajaba un nivel cada que lo veía con él.

Una noticia que me sorprendió muchísimo fue cuando Fuji me dijo que el tenis ya era parte del pasado, y se inscribió al club de teatro, me moleste porque durante la secundaria para Fuji el tenis lo era todo, y tan solo por… por Ta… Tanaka… lo dejó. La verdad, a pesar de que han pasado poco más de seis años, odio pronunciar ese nombre…

La obra para la que Fuji había audicionado era Romeo y Julián, lo cual detestaba ya que él sería Julián y… y Tanaka sería Romeo. El simple hecho de verlos actuar esa obra juntos, donde los personajes se demuestran un cariño inmenso, me quemaba por dentro, sin embargo, Fuji quería con tantas ganas actuar en esa obra, que no tuve el valor de impedírselo, pero la verdad ganas no me faltaban.

Debido a la temática de la obra, decidí que pasaría por él cada que sus ensayos terminaran, y leía los diálogos una y otra vez, imaginándome a Fuji diciéndoselos a él, y él respondiéndole… de tal forma que me aterraba. Lo que Fuji nunca supo, es que muchas veces llegué a faltar a mis prácticas de tenis, por lo cual estuvieron a punto de expulsarme del equipo. Solamente para poder verlo actuar, y evitar cualquier escena que fuera más allá, es más, evitar cualquier contacto que pudiera llegar a tener con él.

Un día antes de que cumpliéramos cinco meses, le pedí a Oishi e inclusive a Kikumaru, que me ayudaran a elegir el regalo perfecto, caminamos por todo Japón, sin encontrar nada, sinceramente, ninguno de los dos fue de mucha ayuda, así que les pedí que se fueran a sus casas y me quede pensando en que le podía dar, para darle a entender que él era lo más importante para mí… Recorrí unas cuantas tiendas y encontré justo lo que buscaba, no me tomó demasiado para darme cuenta que era perfecto. Dos cadenas de oro blanco, de una colgaba un dije con forma de F y de la otra uno con forma de T. Sin embargo, algo faltaba.

Lo pensé por más de 3 horas, y entonces vino a mí, saqué mi celular y llamé a Inui – Moshi moshi – contestó al primer timbre – Inui… necesito tu ayuda ¿Estás en tu casa? – no, no le iba a regalar un jugo especial de Inui, no se preocupen – ¿Ehh? Si, si estoy en mi casa… pero ¿Ayuda para qué? – No le di detalles y solo respondí – Voy para allá – y me dirigí hacia su casa, al llegar me recibió con uno de sus jugos, el cual decline fingiendo no escuchar sus palabras, para posteriormente explicarle la situación, él escuchó atentamente, y después se paró del sillón, subió a su habitación, después bajo las escaleras trayendo con él una caja llena de fotografías, todas eran fotos del antiguo y querido club de tenis de Seigaku, la mayoría de ellas tomadas sin el consentimiento de sus protagonistas, sino es que todas ellas y ahí fue donde la encontré, Inui había tomado una foto, donde Fuji y yo nos besábamos, una foto tomada el día de la graduación, el día en que oficialmente Fuji y yo, nos hicimos novios. En aquel sencillo pedazo de papel nos encontrábamos bajo uno de los frondosos árboles de Sakura de Seigaku, recuerdo que ese día se podía escuchar perfectamente la música que provenía del interior del gimnasio, el baile de graduación fue uno de los momentos más inolvidables que me ha tocado vivir y espero que para Fuji haya sido igual, definitivamente haber estado en Seigaku, haber sido capitán y sobre todo haber conocido a Fuji, fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado… me estoy saliendo del tema así que regresemos. Jamás creí que el hecho de que Inui fuera un investigador, por decirlo de la manera más educada, y que se dedicara a invadir el espacio personal y privacidad de todos con el pretexto de recabar datos, me fuera a ayudar en algo.

Tomé la fotografía y salí de su casa antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ofrecerme ese jugo de nuevo. Llegué a mi casa, subí inmediatamente a mi habitación y comencé a arreglar los detalles que faltaban para ese regalo.

Al día siguiente mi práctica de tenis había terminado más tarde de lo previsto, corrí hacía el teatro para recoger a Fuji, había hecho una reservación en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos. Cuando llegué me dijeron que ya se había ido… que se había ido… con él… me congelé por unos segundos antes de darme cuenta que estar ahí parado como idiota no me iba ayudar en nada, así que después salí corriendo hacia el auto, manejé en dirección a casa de Fuji, no podían estar muy lejos…

Me estacioné, me había dado por vencido, así que me quede ahí cuando unas sombras llamaron mi atención. ¿Podría ser? ¿Serían ellos? La duda me comía por dentro. De repente comenzaron a besarse y había algo en mi interior que me quemaba, así que inconscientemente encendí las luces delanteras de mi auto y lo que se quemaba en mi interior se convirtió en cenizas. Fuji… mi Fuji… ahora parecía ser su Fuji. Se separaron al notar que los miraba – Tezuka… Tezuka yo… - él titubeaba y yo moría de ganas por arrancarle la cabeza a Tanaka ¿Y por qué no? También a Fuji… ganas que intenté apaciguar azotando la puerta – Fui al club, a recogerte, me dijeron que ya te habías ido, pensé en alcanzarte para que no caminaras solo… pero veo que llegue tarde, parece que ya estás muy bien acompañado… – yo no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, así que me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta del auto – aaa… por cierto… Feliz aniversario… – dejando aquel estúpido regalo y aquella carta en la cual expresé mis sentimientos, dejando mi corazón con ello.

Me fui del lugar ya completamente humillado, subí la velocidad hasta donde el auto me lo permitía, parando solo hasta llegar a aquel mirador que seguramente ustedes recuerdan. Me baje del auto, y después de un golpe al mismo, miré al cielo sin poder, ni querer evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaran por mi rostro, aquellas estrellas que alguna vez vieron mi felicidad, ahora eran testigos de mi impotencia y la más inmensa soledad. Era tiempo de olvidar a Fuji, aunque realmente no lo logré.

Esa fue la última vez que lloré… desde ese día me juré a mi mismo el no volver a mostrar ese rastro de debilidad, para mí, las lágrimas no eran una opción.

Los siguientes días fueron muy difíciles. Cada que me encontraba a Fuji por uno de los pasillos de la preparatoria lo ignoraba porque el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca y no ser capaz de acercarme, dolía, además no podía dejar mi orgullo de lado, aún me quedaba algo de dignidad.

Una tarde acabando mi práctica de tenis, él vino a hablar conmigo, Tanaka estaba parado ahí, esperándome. Pero en el momento en que mencionó mi nombre simplemente lo ignoré, no tenía ni tiempo, ni ganas de escuchar a la persona que lo alejó de mi lado. Sin embargo, él insistió y al final no me quedo de otra que fingir escucharlo, mientras pensaba en la manera más educada de golpearlo, aunque no sé si educado sea la palabra que busco.

- Tezuka-san, como lo habrás notado Syusuke ya no piensa en ti, ya no te ama y si eres tan inteligente como todo mundo lo dice, no te acercarás más a él – Sus palabras, las más absurdas que había escuchado, sabía que eran mentira, pero aún así… me moría de ganas por romperle toda la cara. Sonreí ligeramente desafiándolo. – Y tenga en cuenta esto Tezuka-san, después de la obra estoy seguro que será completamente mío – Sonreí aún con más prepotencia y dije - ¿Completamente? Hmph… - me di la vuelta y desaparecí del lugar, su cara no era muy agradable a la vista.

El torneo de tenis había comenzado y a pesar de las palabras de Tanaka no volví a acercarme a Fuji, aún estaba muy enfadado con él. Mi primer partido fue rápido, nunca pensé que el nivel del torneo de preparatoria fuera tan bajo, la verdad, me aburrí un poco. Después del fugaz encuentro me dirigí a ducharme a los vestidores. Fuji me seguía, lo había estado haciendo desde que salí de la cancha, aunque es probable que él jamás notara que sabía que él estaba detrás. Ya en los vestidores – Tezuka… - justo como en las semanas anteriores, decidí ignorarlo, no sin antes dedicarle una de las miradas más frías que jamás le había dedicado a nadie, mucho menos a él – yo… Tanaka-kun… anno… - jamás había visto a Fuji tan nervioso y de repente pasó, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, Fuji me besó, sin embargo no respondí, lo separé fríamente y en ese momento entró él – ¡Syusuke! ¡Vaya hasta que te encontré! – estoy seguro que ese era un acosador, lo seguía a todas partes para saber donde estaba. Me fui del lugar.

La siguiente semana era la semana de estreno de Romeo y Julián, los posters de ellos juntos estaban por toda la escuela, sin darme cuenta arranqué unos cuantos y los tiré a la basura. Un día antes del estreno Fuji vino a mí una vez más, quería que fuera verlo actuar, recuerdo que fue en ese momento donde le mostré lo verdaderamente celoso que me sentía – ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver cómo tu y aquel chico se besan? No gracias. Créeme, con una vez fue suficiente - tomé mis cosas y una vez más lo deje solo.

Llegó el día del estreno, la escuela entera había comprado boletos, el auditorio se llenó, pero yo tenía pensado no ir, después de todo era verdad lo que le dije a Fuji, no quería verlos besándose otra vez. Me sumergí en mis pensamiento y cuando me di cuenta tenía un boleto en la mano y estaba ya formado para entrar, entonces vino a mí, la idea más descabellada que se me haya ocurrido en toda mi vida y Oishi y Kikumaru, un poco más adelante, eran parte importante de ella. Los saqué de la fila y los lleve tras bambalinas, ahí les comente mi idea, como lo esperaba Oishi se negó rotundamente y también como lo esperaba, Kikumaru la aprobaba por completo, pues al igual que yo detestaba a Tanaka, ya que también había logrado separar a Kikumaru y Fuji. Faltaban unas cuantas escenas para el climax y era hora de que Kikumaru entrara en acción, él plan era fácil, hasta él era capaz de completarlo.

Paso uno: distraer a Tanaka, como Oishi no quiso participar, tuvimos que hacer un llamada de urgencia, una llamada a Echizen. Kikumaru la hizo – ¡Ochibi! ¡Necesitamos un favor, es de vida o muerte! – Echizen ni siquiera lo pensó y respondió - ¡No! – Kikumaru suspiró y comenzó a hacer ruidos de gato, me alejé lo suficiente para poder seguir escuchando – Está bien Ochibi… no quería recurrir a estos métodos pero… tenemos a Karupin y buchou va a golpearlo con la raqueta así es que corre o Karupin morirá… - Lo último lo dijo con un tono escalofriante y cuando me di cuenta Echizen ya estaba a mi lado esperando órdenes. Su papel era más que sencillo, pedirle un autógrafo a Tanaka y distraerlo lo suficiente para que Kikumaru entrara en acción.

Paso dos: Ya distraído por Echizen, Kikumaru lo golpeó con el oso Daigoro que no sé de dónde sacó, obviamente Tanaka no quedó inconsciente con eso así que Echizen suspiró y le dio un golpe en la nuca cuando volteó a ver a Kikumaru. Y yo que pensé que Kikumaru esta vez sería útil para algo…

Paso tres: Llevar a Tanaka inconsciente, desvestirlo, amarrarlo y meterlo en el armario del conserje y Echizen le quitó el ponta que tenía en la mano, lo cual logramos sin mayores contra tiempos, justo dos escenas antes de que terminara la obra.

Aún ahora no sé como ese plan llegó a mi cabeza… estoy más que convencido que fue por la influencia de Fuji, después de todo, desde que todo eso comenzó deje de lado mi tranquila vida como el serio capitán.

Había leído tantas veces la obra que los diálogos fluían sin esfuerzo, subí al escenario y yo mismo me sorprendí, si por alguna extraña y remota circunstancia de la vida llegará a desistir del tenis y me dedicara al teatro, definitivamente viviría bastante bien.

Después llegó la escena del beso y simplemente lo hice. En la última escena como castigo de Oishi por no querer ayudar a su mejor amigo, lo metimos de extra, él solo temblaba y simplemente se desmayó. Termino la obra con mi actuación mucho más perfecta que la de Tanaka. En cuanto el telón se cerró se dejaron escuchar los aplausos y ovaciones del público.

Fuimos a cambiarnos y ahí Fuji dijo – Tezuka… ¿Por qué? – ¿por qué? Era una buena pregunta, la verdad como ya dije ni yo mismo lo sabía, pero palabras salieron de mi boca – Te lo dije ¿No? Con una vez fue suficiente… - le di un cálido beso en la frente y se lo dije – Fuji… te amo… y no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente… -

Esa fue mi primera victoria, pero no la única contra Tanaka, y también el final de mi primer año y el comienzo de una nueva locura.

Todo comenzó con su inesperada y no bienvenida llegada – ¡¡Kuniii-Oniiichann!! -


End file.
